


WALK ON THE WILD SIDE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: Relationships are complicated, sometimes the one you think you love is not who's best for you.*WROTE 2012





	1. CHAP 1

\------------------------------------  
**WALK ON THE WILD SIDE**  
(WARNING: ANGST, VIOLENCE)  
  
PROLOG: NEJI  
  
_The work was dusty and boring... the only thing that made it bearable was the fact it forced Naruto to take off his shirt...  
  
Naruto had grown his hair out and he obviously spent a great deal of time swimming by the golden brown of his skin... it was all Neji could do not to drool. His clan was known for the calm exteriors... but inside his heart was beating so hard his cheeks were flushed.  
  
Naruto looked up with genuine concern. “Neji are you alright?” _

_Naruto stepped closer and Neji nearly whimpered as his eye fell on his peer’s chest the muscles seeming to almost shimmer with sweat... he wanted to touch Naruto badly, but he looked away and drew deep breaths trying to calm himself.  Naruto innocently laid his hand on his arm and a surge of lust swept through Neji so strong it nearly took his breath away.  
  
“Neji... you don’t look so good... look let’s get out of here, we’ll take a break. We can go have our lunch under the shade of the tree in front of the academy. They won’t mind we’ll just take a little break.” Naruto soothed his voice deep with worry.  
  
Neji just nodded. As they walked up the stairs Neji gave him a slight smile, and Naruto beamed happily back. Neji had regained his poise and asked calmly. “After we are done here would you like to take a walk and talk?”   
  
Naruto blinked in surprise, then nodded his cheeks flushing lightly and his smile turning a bit shy._  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last night had been the most wonderful night of his life, Naruto beamed joyously. He still couldn’t believe Neji and he had made love. Neji... quiet proud Neji, impossibly beautiful Neji... Naruto couldn’t believe it when the gorgeous man first started courting him... showing up at places he knew Naruto would be, then the talks, and soft touches as they walked in the park... it had been a wonderful week and Naruto felt like singing he was so happy.  
  
Only one thing concerned him a bit, Neji had gave him a slightly strange look before he left... Naruto knew he’d left a few scratch marks on Neji’s fair skin, but that was normal during sex... wasn’t it?   
  
Naruto blushed; it wasn’t something he’d know... Neji was his first.  No one had ever wanted to go all the way with him, they’d always been ‘uncomfortable’ around him after the making out part of the relationship started... that was usually the point where they left him.  
  
Naruto shoved those negative memories away, Neji hadn’t left him. Neji had stayed, had wanted him... even said that he cared deeply for him. Naruto smiled happily, then slowly his smile faded... but Neji hadn’t said anything about seeing him... and what was that odd look he’d gave him before he left?  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over the next few days Naruto didn’t see Neji anywhere, he kept telling himself his lover must have pulled a mission, but he refused to ask, he was too afraid of the answer. In spite of this Naruto got his answer that afternoon as he saw Neji and Rock Lee walk by deep in conversation... Neji hadn’t noticed him, but Naruto wouldn’t have missed Neji in a crowd; every nuance of his voice very expression on his face was etched into Naruto’s memory.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto stood outside the club... Naruto knew he shouldn’t and all day he’d avoided giving in and going to see him, but as the night grew close the temptation grew. Would Neji even be there, would he be cold and stiff or just ignore he was there?  
  
Naruto didn’t think he could bear either of those things... to be ignored when they’d... Naruto swallowed his tears, or even worse to be treated coldly. Naruto knew he was a fool, but he just couldn’t banish the hope that Neji would be happy to see him... that he’d greet him warmly.  It was a foolish fantasy. Neji probably wasn’t even there; he was probably avoiding him...  
  
Naruto once more fought against his desire to see him... it would only bring pain. He already knew deep inside, Neji didn’t want him... In spite of this he hovered outside the club. Why was he doing this to himself, why couldn’t he stop this pathetic hope from making him do something that he’d regret?  
Naruto slipped in the door... maybe he could see Neji and he wouldn’t notice him watching.  
  
Naruto looked, but he didn’t see him. Did he dare slip in a bit further? Just a quick peak Naruto swore to himself... then he'd leave... and still he hesitated. Afraid of the pain he knew he was going to cause himself, but unable to resist.  
  
Kiba saw Naruto and caught his breath, the feelings of lust just the sight of Naruto drew were unexpected and his heart beat faster in excitement. Naruto was stunning, all primal power held in check... he pretended nonchalance as he watched his blonde peer.  Naruto was definitely waiting for someone, no one got dressed that nice for a casual night out unless they had someone they were meeting... Naruto had a lover. Kiba frowned, he’d hoped... Well, it didn’t matter what he hoped; Naruto was taken.  
  
Naruto cringed as he slipped further in and his eyes met Neji’s... this was it, he was about to find out... Neji looked his direction, nodded and turned away. What was that... was that... acceptance? Naruto trembled, this was wrong... he needed to go. Naruto fled like a coward; hating himself for being too afraid to stay... he just didn’t think he could bear it if Neji rejected him.  
  
Could it be... maybe he misunderstood, may be Neji wasn’t interested in him; it was just a casual fuck to him. Naruto couldn’t help a strong feeling of pain and sorrow.  Naruto stood outside the door, and was mildly surprised when the door opened again and another person walked out. Naruto turned hoping it was Neji, then carefully hid his pain behind a smile as he greeted Kiba.  
  
“Oh, hey Kiba!” Naruto tried to force a genuine smile, but his heart hurt too badly.  
  
“Need a break from all the people?” Kiba walked over and sat on the rock wall Naruto was leaning against.    
  
Naruto faked another small smile, “Something like that.”  
  
“Say, Neji’s not going to get upset if you sit out here talking to me will he?” Kiba said with a light friendly grin. He couldn’t help it, the strong attraction he felt towards Naruto spurring him to take the opportunity to be near him.  He’d seen the ‘exchange’ between the two men.  Although Naruto had clearly been coming to meet him, Neji barely seem to notice him at all... all Naruto’s careful preparation had gone to waste.  
  
“It’s ok... he doesn’t even know I’m not there.” Naruto gave a tiny sad smile.   
  
Kiba looked at him with an odd expression. “I thought... well, I thought you two were... together.” This felt all wrong and Kiba studied Naruto’s face noting the slightly damp lashes; Naruto was near tears.  
  
Naruto’s smile became strained and his tone was cheerful, but it was forced “No. We’re not together... can we talk about something else, please?”  
  
Kiba nodded, but glanced over at the door once more. Did Neji know they weren’t together or was he stepping into a lover’s quarrel... there was no mistaking the slight scent of sex and the smell of Neji still clung to Naruto’s skin.  
  
For a moment Naruto watched the door with barely disguised longing, then gave a hollow smile and excused himself. “I’m kinda tired I think I’m going home now.”   
  
Kiba nodded and watched solemnly as Naruto walked away. What had happened between Neji and Naruto?  Naruto obviously got hurt.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto sat hidden in a tree, looking up at the stars. Neji had nodded, had he expected him to join him? Naruto had been hurt so many times how could he trust, he could he bare his heart once more knowing he’d end up in pain?  
  
He was weary, he traveled quietly back to his apartment and slipped in, perhaps tomorrow he’d know what to do... perhaps tomorrow he’d be stronger.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next night Naruto stood outside the club, he’d caught Neji before he entered and they were alone. “Neji... I need to know.” Naruto said quietly, the urge to look away was so very strong and yet he met Neji’s aloof gaze... the affection he had wished for... perhaps even dreamed, was missing from those pale eyes and meeting them hurt. “Did you care for me?”  
  
Neji’s eyes showed a flash of compassion for a minute then it was gone. “Yes, I had thought we could have a relationship, then I found out _what_ you are.”   
  
“Kyuubi.” Comprehension came to Naruto’s deep blue eyes followed by anguish, he felt exposed... unwanted. “You didn’t know... Now that you know what I am you don’t want me anymore.” Naruto said quietly his deep blue eyes downcast to hide his tears, years of ridicule had taught him that tears brought no comfort only further shame.  
  
Neji said nothing.  
  
“Why have you done this to me?” Naruto asked, his voice full of sorrow and desperation. “Why did you give me hope?” Naruto looked up his gaze betraying his agony.

Still Neji just looked at him coldly, “It’s not my fault you are a demon.” 

Naruto turned away his voice husky with pain “I was so happy… and it was all a lie. I wasn’t who you wanted... what you wanted. I’m too flawed. I poured everything into this... into you... opened my heart to you and I wasn’t good enough... Do you know how that feels? If not, you should pray you never do...”  
  
Finally Neji spoke but it wasn’t the words Naruto would give anything to hear, Neji’s tone was casual and almost indifferent. “Will you be coming in?”  
  
Barely able to hold back his tears he softly replied, “How can I go there how can I look at you and know that I just wasn’t good enough... all your words of love and of a future together only lies.” Naruto sighed. “I need to stay away for a while... until my heart stops hurting... until I can look at you and not feel worthless.” Naruto walked away his shoulders slumped in dejection.   
  
Neji couldn’t say anything as he watched him walk away, he could not deny the truth... he couldn’t look at him the same way now that he knew... there was no going back.  
  
As Naruto returned to his apartment he felt so empty... all his happiness tainted. He wasn’t angry... he was too hurt for that... maybe he could be angry later, but he doubted it.  No, the betrayal of his heart just burned inside of him making his throat thick with his held back tears... if anyone was to blame it was himself... He knew what would happen and yet he’d hoped... convinced himself it would be different this time... he was a fool. He’d asked for this pain by letting Neji in... It had been a beautiful fantasy... a dream nothing more.  
  
Naruto sat quietly looking out his window, he wondered why he couldn’t be loved without hiding who... _what_ he was... why he was so very ‘wrong’ that he couldn’t be accepted... he wrapped his loneliness around himself and tried to rebuild the shields around his heart once more... but he knew it would be quite a while before his memories didn’t bring him pain. He tried to withdraw deeper inside himself, to find some corner where he could hide until it didn’t hurt as much.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several days passed, Naruto trained and did small missions around the village, unfortunately neither he nor Neji were given a long mission. Naruto avoided areas he’d seen Neji as much as possible, he couldn’t bear the pain that looking at him brought... the pale delicate hands that had stroked his body so lovingly, the memory of Neji’s body cupping his... the pain and the pleasure of their night together.  Naruto sat quietly, alone under a tree at the edge of the training field, but then he was always alone... even when others were near.   
  
Kiba approached and sat, he’d been surprised to see Naruto... it had been several days since he’d last seen him and he’d thought Naruto must have been gone on a mission. Naruto noted his arrival with a nod before returning to gazing hollowly out at the tree line in the distance. Naruto’s face looked drawn, like he hadn’t been sleeping well and Kiba could smell his distress. “Naruto?” Kiba inquired.   
  
Naruto turn his gaze to Kiba, ashamed for seeming to ignore him. “Sorry Kiba.” Naruto forced a smile. “I was daydreaming... did you need a sparring partner?” Naruto glanced around a bit confused, “Where’s Akamaru?”  
  
Even with an obviously fake smile on his face Naruto was breath stopping gorgeous when he smiled. Kiba grinned even as his heart flopped at the sight, “Gave him the day off to run with Hana’s pack... Nah, didn’t want to train just thought you might want to do something.” Kiba saw the spike of pain in Naruto’s eyes and the smell of his distress grew.  
  
Naruto’s false smile faltered, it was so like how it had started with Neji. Naruto rose and brushed his pants off as he replied, “No I think I’m late for something, see you later.” Then Naruto hurried away, there was no way he was going to bare his heart once more... it was still bleeding from the wounds left by Neji.  
  
Kiba frowned. What had happened with Neji? Something bad and something that had hurt Naruto deeply. Kiba suppressed a spike of hostility at the thought; it wasn’t fair to Neji since he didn’t know what happened. All he knew is that it hurt him to see Naruto in pain.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Naruto glanced up from his ramen and saw Neji walk by with Rock Lee, their bodies almost touching in a clearly intimate manner. Naruto’s eyes dropped to stare at the ground, he pushed his half eaten ramen away, then quietly placed the money on the counter and walked away. Not once did he look up and his pain was clearly etched on his face as he ‘escaped’.

Kiba watched Naruto being hurt once more, why did he let Neji treat him like that... it was clear they’d had a relationship, and it had ended badly, how could Neji be so cruel to flaunt his new lover... couldn’t he see the pain in Naruto’s eyes?  If Naruto would just look his way... give him any sign, anything, that he even knew Kiba existed…. Naruto had become an obsession, he was the only one that he wanted and Kiba swore if Naruto would just give him a chance, he’d never be alone again... but it was no use the gorgeous blonde didn’t look.   
  
Only Naruto held his heart no one else would do... Kiba suffered every time Neji’s cold eyes rested on Naruto and he saw the beautiful blue of Naruto’s eyes cloud in pain.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Tsunade frowned. Kiba, the notorious ‘party boy’, Mr. Promiscuity... he didn’t even look at anyone else any more, only Naruto. Lady Tsunade still remembered the day almost 2 years ago that Kiba had come into her office, confused and distressed by Naruto’s ‘odd’ chakra signature. Proclaiming Naruto didn’t smell ‘right’, by which Tsunade knew he meant that he was saying Naruto’s ‘scent’ wasn’t same as the other nin.   
  
Kiba was the second youngest of the Inuzuka clan to ever notice the unusual ‘feel’ of Naruto, usually they were well into adulthood by several years before they really picked up on it... Tsunade had given permission for Tsume to inform her clan members at a certain age, so they wouldn’t get alarmed or disturbed when they sensed it... otherwise, every ten minutes, she would have one of the Inuzuka in her office warning of some threat that they couldn't identify.  
  
Kiba had been bewildered; he could sense the Kyuubi's feral canine chakra. Although he had no clue why, or how it didn't match Naruto... or how it seemed separate. Tsunade had to tell him when even after being assured it was nothing to worry about, Kiba stubbornly insisted it didn't match what he was feeling... Kiba hadn’t been distressed by the knowledge, only curious.  
  
By their mid 20’s most of the Inuzuka clan could feel Naruto was ‘different’ but not as, strongly as Kiba had... Kiba’s senses were more acute; the only other Inuzuka clan member who’d ‘recognized’ Naruto’s unusual chakra at a young age was Hana. As Kiba grew so did his interest until now Kiba would watch Naruto every day, enthralled by him, everyone could see it... everyone but Naruto... And that needed to change. Tsunade looked down at her list of missions.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week had passed and Naruto still felt ill every time he saw Neji’s cold gaze, so he was grateful when he finally pulled a mission. Kiba met him in Tsunade’s office and after their brief Naruto went and grabbed his pack, then met Kiba and Akamaru at the gate.  
  
Kiba smiled widely in greeting and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity Naruto found himself really smiling back.  
  
The mission seemed simple enough, meet a courier from the Waterfall village receive the scroll and bring it back to Leaf without being seen by any of the local grass village nin... Tsunade wanted to keep the possible alliance between Leaf and Waterfall secret for now.  
  
The first part of the mission went off without a problem, they met the Waterfall courier and received the scroll, it wasn’t until their return trip they met any difficulty. Naruto was enjoying the mission, it felt good to be out, his mind focused on something besides the gaping hole in his heart and Kiba and Akamaru were such clowns that Naruto often found himself rocked with silent laughter despite the tricky situation.  
  
As they traveled the grass nin grew more numerous... they seemed to be on alert but uninformed as to who or what they were looking for. As dusk fell Naruto, Akamaru and Kiba had to leave the trees and as they were swishing through the grass Akamaru and Kiba froze for a split second. Kiba raised his head, sniffing the air then nodded confirmation to Akamaru.  
  
Kiba gestured an alert to Naruto as they continued, they left the open and stayed with the shadows, keeping low along the edge of the forest until they reached a point where they couldn’t continue, the area they needed to cross was too open and although neither Akamaru nor Kiba could scent any enemy nin, they decided to wait until the deeper cover of full darkness.  
  
Kiba and Naruto took shelter in a grouping of boulders and squat pressed against each other shoulder-to-shoulder, and breathing fast from the pace they had set. Even in this serious situation Kiba’s mischievous grin never faltered.   
  
Kiba’s voice was so low Naruto could barely hear it and he leaned closer. To Naruto’s shock Kiba kissed the rim of his ear, letting his tongue just touch it. Naruto’s breath caught, his eyes wide and stunned.  
  
Kiba had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and even after Kiba’s teeth gleamed in the darkness as he smiled gauging Naruto’s reaction  
  
Naruto couldn’t deny the fact Kiba’s breath in his ear made his nipples tingle and his cock flush hard.  
  
Kiba slid his arm around Naruto’s shoulders and held him, and Naruto looked at him uncertainly, strangely the inability to discuss what was happening lent him courage.... it made some kind of weird sense... if they didn’t speak it didn’t have to mean anything, just a release for their bodies no more.  
  
Kiba’s lips were inches from Naruto’s own. It was dark, and Kiba’s eyes were unreadable, but when Naruto slid his hand down Kiba’s pants, the swell of his cock told him all he needed to know. Kiba desired him.  
  
Kiba was surprised by Naruto’s eager response, he kissed Naruto passionately, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, his hand sliding slowly over Naruto’s body to cup his cock and feeling the sexy man’s cock swell and jump beneath his fingers. Kiba knew he shouldn’t, but as a highly sexual person he couldn’t find the will to stop, he’d desired Naruto for so long and the wanton enthusiasm of Naruto’s response... it was more than enough to cloud his thinking to the dangers. Even still, Kiba held enough focus to gesture for Akamaru to take watch, listening only long enough to hear him lope off to patrol the area.  
  
Kiba slipped out of his pants, moved to straddle Naruto’s lap and lowered his mouth to place kisses on his throat.

Naruto was a bit confused when Kiba straddled his lap, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to remove his pants while Kiba sat on his lap... and the fleeting thought of what they would use for lube crossed his mind.

Kiba felt Naruto’s hands cupping his ass to hold him pressed close against his body as his lust grew. Kiba rocked his hips and he could feel the blonde’s hard cock rubbing against his ass... Kiba reached between them freeing Naruto’s cock. Naruto watched Kiba’s face uncertainly even as his muscles trembled at Kiba’s touch and he gave a barest whimper. Just that sound send a spike of pure lust through Kiba, luckily Kiba was very experienced and wouldn’t need prep, he knew how to relax those muscles and while it was a bit ‘uncomfortable’ at first he was well aware of how amazing it would feel only seconds later as he slowly sank down taking Naruto’s cock into his body.  
  
Naruto nearly yelped in surprise as he felt the hot tight heat of Kiba’s body slide down enclosing his cock in the amazing heated grasp and he nearly bit through his lip trying to hold back his moan of rapture.   
  
Naruto’s expression priceless, it was clear he had never been in the ‘giving position’ before only ‘receiving’. Kiba suppressed his sudden urge to giggle and moved slowly up Naruto’s length. Naruto’s hands clamped down with an almost bruising grasp on Kiba’s hips and he squeezed his eyes shut biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to contain his moans. Kiba’s lips curved, amused but grateful for the ‘visible’ proof that Naruto was ‘enjoying himself’.   
  
Naruto had never felt anything so amazing... of course it wasn’t as if he’d had much experience, but this... this was nearly unbearable it felt so good! Naruto struggled to contain his moans of pleasure, his fingers holding Kiba’s hips tightened.   
  
Kiba decided to help Naruto out, he needed to keep his mouth busy and Kiba knew just how he could do that. Kiba rocked his hips working Naruto’s cock slowly in and out of his body as his fingers unfastened his shirt, then Kiba cupped Naruto’s head to his chest encouraging him. It was all the provocation Naruto needed; his mouth placed hard bites over Kiba’s chest even as he could feel the prick of Naruto’s nails on his hips and the tickle of blood trailing from the punctures.  
  
Kiba’s body felt so good and the taste of his skin excited Naruto to nearly a feverish need. In this moment Neji and all that had happened didn’t mean anything, only how right this felt.   
  
Kiba’s desire flared at the slight pain and his hips moved faster and harder, driving Naruto’s cock into his body deep and hard with every buck of his hips. Naruto’s bites grew harder and Kiba bit his lips desperately trying not to moan and cry out in rapture... no one had ever felt more perfect it was as if Naruto instinctively knew exactly how to drive him wild with need.  
  
Naruto sunk his teeth into Kiba’s right pectoral muscle hard to still his cry as he came, Kiba bowed his head forward, is hands cupping Naruto’s head and as Kiba’s own release burned through him he lowered his mouth biting Naruto’s shoulder. Kiba was careful, no matter how excited he was and how desperately he wanted to sink his canines into Naruto’s shoulder he refrained. Years of past lovers taught him that his ‘love bites’ were often not appreciated.   
  
Naruto’s mind slowly cleared and to his horror he realized his teeth had pierced Kiba’s skin... and from the sticky feel under his fingertips so had his nails. Naruto was mortified, almost frantically, without thought Naruto started licking the blood from Kiba’s chest his eyes filling with tears... Kiba was going to hate him!  
  
Kiba released his bite as the last surges of pleasure soared through him and he was aware of Naruto’s mouth on his chest, the gentle laps of his tongue as he licked the blood from the bite off Kiba’s chest. Naruto looked up apologetically, his cheeks flaming and Kiba could see by the shine in Naruto’s eyes he was near tears. Kiba stopped the apology before his peer could start and eased his worries by kissing him deeply, passionately, when he broke the kiss he whispered softly in Naruto’s ear. “So sexy.”  
  
Naruto was stunned as Kiba lowered his mouth and kissed him, unconsciously he responded, his love-starved response was as much apology as passion. When Kiba drew back and whispered in his ear Naruto just gazed back in bafflement... Kiba wasn’t angry? He had to be!  
  
Naruto’s gaze was confused, but he no longer looked like he was upset and it was the best they could do here... but when Kiba got Naruto back to the Leaf village he was going to show him exactly how much he liked what Naruto had done.  
  
Kiba rose off Naruto’s lap and grabbed towels out of his pack, tossing one at him with a rueful grin. Kiba was a bit chagrined that he’d molested Naruto in the middle of a mission, but he couldn’t say it was out of character for him... no quite the opposite. Kiba believed in giving and receiving pleasure as often as possible and it would have been a shame to have missed this opportunity to finally feel Naruto’s body.  
  
Naruto caught the towel and cleaned himself, but he eyes kept returning to Kiba’s still smiling face... how could Kiba not be upset... he bit him!  What kind of sick person bites another?! But Naruto couldn’t deny Kiba looked very pleased... there was not a single sign he was distressed by it. Naruto tucked his cock back into his pants and looked up to see Kiba offer his hand.

  
Kiba cleaned himself as best as possible and slipped his pants back on, straightened his clothes and turned to Naruto. Kiba was aware of Naruto’s baffled gaze, he reached out for Naruto’s hand and pulled him to his feet... then, feeling a bit mischievous, enclosed him in his arms a second and brushed a playful kiss over Naruto’s lips before allowing him free. Kiba felt Naruto’s tremble and the way his body swayed forward slightly into his, Naruto still wanted him. Kiba was delighted, but not here... no, he wanted to have plenty of time to explore Naruto’s sexy body.  
  
Kiba released Naruto and they grabbed their packs. He gave Naruto a sideways glance and a quick roguish smile before nodding and signaling they should go. Akamaru appeared as if by magic and Naruto blushed... how much of what Kiba and he just did was witnessed by that alert gaze. Naruto swore he saw a teasing sparkle in Akamaru’s eyes as they started forward through the sea of grass.  
  
The remainder of the mission went without a hitch and soon Kiba and Naruto found themselves in Lady Tsunade’s office giving their mission report. Akamaru had disappeared to the clan grounds as soon as Naruto and Kiba walked in the gate... Kiba suspected he was trying to woo one of the females of the pack.

As he made his verbal report to the Hokage, Naruto mentioned the increased grass nin activity, then, to Kiba’s amusement, blushed bright red as he mentioned the fact they had needed to hide until full dark.   
  
Naruto darted a quick glance at Kiba and saw the naughty twinkle in his eye, the wry twist of his lips, his heart beat harder and his face heated as it turned an even deeper shade of red. Lady Tsunade chuckled, “I’m sure you found some way to pass the time.” Then nodded for them to continue.

Kiba took over the mission report and Naruto tried his best to melt into the floor. When Lady Tsunade dismissed them Naruto hurried out of the office, followed closely by Kiba.

Naruto was in such a hurry to escape the office that he nearly ran into Neji as he came out of the mission’s office. Naruto’s eyes widened in distress, his throat turning dry as Neji turned his cold eyes on him.  
  
Kiba saw the confrontation as it happened and smelled the sharp spike of Naruto’s despair, what he did next was unplanned, but turned out to be the best move of his life. Kiba came up behind Naruto and wrapping an arm around his waist, he leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. As Kiba drew back from the kiss his arm stayed wrapped around Naruto’s waist and he shot Neji a wolfish grin that was more of a threat than a greeting. Neji’s eyes rested a moment on Kiba, widened slightly then he took and involuntary step back before excusing himself, “I really have to be going.” Kiba nodded his intense gaze following Neji as he turned and hurried away.  
  
Naruto had felt Kiba’s arms slip around him and somehow he knew before Kiba’s lips took his peer was not only shielding him but also comforting him... he wasn’t alone, the tension left his body in a rush. When Kiba’s lips met his Neji ceased to matter as Naruto lost himself in the perfect embrace. Naruto didn’t even hear Neji’s excuse or see him leave, his eyes were on Kiba’s face, the fiercely protective look in Kiba’s eyes. Kiba’s gaze lightened and his smile turned genial even as his hold around Naruto loosened, but it did not fall away, only loosened so Naruto could step free... but Naruto didn’t, he remained gazing into Kiba’s face.   
  
“Are you alright?” Kiba asked, the reassurance his voice lightened Naruto’s heart. Naruto nodded, then quickly flushed as he looked down at Kiba’s arm that still held him loosely then back up into Kiba’s eyes. He wanted to ask Kiba why he’d done that, why he’d... cared, but the words just wouldn’t come to him. Naruto usually behaved outgoing and confident... but when it came down to it he quite frankly was lost in the area of close relationships... As Naruto lifted his head, Kiba lowered his. His lips were next to Naruto’s ear now but it wasn’t Naruto’s ear Kiba’s mouth came to rest upon.   
  
Kiba just couldn’t resist and Naruto felt Kiba’s lips moving against the back of his neck, teasing light nips soothed by soft laps of Kiba’s tongue... it quickly had Naruto so hot he didn’t care where they were and he tipped his head up, his hand cupping Kiba’s head as Naruto kissed him passionately.  
  
Who knows how long they would’ve stood there lost in their kiss if Lady Tsunade hadn’t walked out of her office and remarked dryly. “Shouldn’t you two go home and... shower?” Kiba drew back slowly, his eyes taking in the faintly red hint in Naruto’s eyes with pleasure. Kiba noted Lady Tsunade’s pause with amusement but Naruto didn’t seem aware she’d spoken. Kiba looked over at Lady Tsunade and noted the approval in her gaze... as well as a good helping of arousal. Kiba winked at her and flashed a devilish grin as he took the dazed Naruto’s hand and led him from the building. Kiba debated bringing Naruto back to his place then decided it would be better for Naruto to feel he had control over what was happening and they walked almost all the way to Naruto’s apartment before Naruto’s lust fogged brain comprehended.   
  
Naruto looked at his building then down at Kiba’s hand, slipping his hand from Kiba’s he opened the door and gave Kiba an awkward smile, “Would you like to come in for a while?”  
  
Kiba chuckled and nodded. Naruto was adorable, so innocent. Kiba closed the door behind himself and followed Naruto into the kitchen as Naruto attempted to play ‘host’.   
  
“Would you like something to drink?” Naruto was nervous, he knew they’d practically fucked in the missions building but surely Kiba wasn’t.... Kiba took Naruto’s hand; giving him a slow flirtatious grin that set Naruto’s heart tripping and turned Naruto’s body to face him. Then Kiba cupped his cheek gently and kissed Naruto in a slow deep and meaningful kiss that had Naruto melting into Kiba hungrily.  
  
Kiba moved slowly, he wanted Naruto to understand this was so much more than the fucking they’d done on the mission... this was making love and Kiba wanted to show Naruto just how good it could be. Kiba’s nimble fingers skillfully unfastened Naruto’s shirt, Kiba broke their kiss and looked in Naruto’s deep blue eyes as he stretched out a finger, tracing it lightly across Naruto’s chest... watching the red tint come to Naruto’s eyes as his nipple sprang to life. Naruto moaned and arched his tightly budded nipple forward his lips parted in a soft yearning pant. Kiba leaned forward and flicked the hardened peak with the tip of his tongue, Naruto gasped and whined, then cried out and cupped Kiba’s head to his chest as Kiba sucked the nipple into his mouth and his finger traced the other nipple and began rolling it gently between his fingers.   
  
Naruto had never imagined his nipples would be so sensitive... that they could cause him to moan in pleasure, that the wonderful feeling of Kiba’s mouth on them would make his cock throb in need. Naruto’s cock strained at the fabric of his pants and his moan was broken by a groan of relief as Kiba’s fingers left his nipple and unfastened his pants, Naruto’s cock sprang free of the restraining cloth, then bobbed and dotted with precum as Kiba’s mouth moved to Naruto’s other nipple, the cooler air of the room made his damp nipple tingle.  
  
Kiba released Naruto’s nipple and kissed his way down Naruto’s taut body, his hands brushed around the sensitive skin of Naruto’s pelvis as he sank to his knees before Naruto. Kiba’s cock was so engorged it ached, but he resisted the urge to free it knowing as turned on by Naruto as he was he’d never be able to resist stroking it. Kiba’s hands kneaded Naruto’s ass and Kiba licked the precum from the tip of Naruto’s cock as Naruto looked down at him with red hued eyes and gasped softly. Kiba cupped Naruto’s hips as he reluctantly rose to his feet once more, he wanted to take that wonderful hard erection in his mouth and suck on it, to feel Naruto’s hips buck as he came... but more than that he wanted to be in Naruto, their bodies intimately connected when Naruto came.  
  
Naruto couldn’t believe how very aroused Kiba made him, Kiba had barely touched his cock and he’d already excited Naruto so much he felt nearly delirious with lust. Naruto took Kiba’s hand and lead him into his bedroom, he refused to think of the last time he’d had someone in his room... in his bed... no, he wouldn’t think of that.  
  
Kiba felt Naruto’s slight hesitation and Naruto’s scent was laced with a hint of apprehension. Kiba stopped in the doorway, Naruto turned to look a Kiba, his eyes were curious but there was something more... the red hint had left their depths and been replaced by an uneasy, haunted look.   
  
To Naruto’s surprise Kiba drew him into his arms, cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. When Kiba broke the kiss, Naruto had melted into him, his cock demanding attention once more. Naruto’s hesitation was dismissed in the surge of lust that kiss had caused, he was sure, this was he wanted no matter what happened after. Then it occurred to Naruto, neither of them had gotten a shower yet. Naruto looked up at Kiba with a little sheepish smile. “I’m going to need a shower.”  
  
Kiba nodded and mischievously smirked, “We should conserve water by showering together.” Naruto’s cheeks tinted a light blush, but he replied, “I’d like that.” As Naruto turned towards the bathroom Kiba slipped his hand into Naruto’s and saw Naruto’s shy smile. Kiba almost groaned, it was damn adorable... and made Kiba want to ravish him. He wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes darken in passion and glow in hunger. They walked into the bathroom and Kiba watched Naruto turn on the shower and adjust the temperature, the way he was bent tightened his pants in all the right places displaying his amazing ass to Kiba’s appreciative gaze and causing Kiba pants to tighten in a much less innocent manner.  
  
When Naruto straightened he turned to Kiba, he was uncertain what exactly he was supposed to do. What did Kiba expect? Naruto’s question was answered seconds later as Kiba’s hands slowly stroked over Naruto’s body releasing his fastenings on his pants with such expert skill that Naruto didn’t notice until he felt Kiba’s warm hand on the bare skin of his ass.   
  
Kiba’s hands slid down Naruto’s firm body caressing over his hard round ass, strongly muscled thighs and calves as he drew Naruto’s pants down and then off. Naruto stood bare before Kiba, a glorious sight, his cock flushed hard and the veins standing out along it’s swollen length. Kiba had never seen anyone sexier. The flawless tan expanse of Naruto’s flesh, the sunny hair and brilliant blue of his eyes gave him a golden sun god look and Kiba wondered briefly how anyone could have over looked such a amazing person as Naruto... if he won Naruto’s love he would be the luckiest man in the village.  
  
After drawing Naruto’s pants off, Kiba stayed kneeling before Naruto, looking up at him for several seconds his eyes dark with passion and although Naruto knew it should have made him nervous it excited him. The look in Kiba’s eyes of affection and desire was stunning... it made him feel alive and sexy in a way he hadn’t felt in what seemed like a very long time... not since Neji. Naruto looked away, his heart hurting and reminded himself once more that this all was a lie; Kiba couldn’t really care for him.  
  
Kiba had watched Naruto’s eyes, the way the blue deepened in passion and his breathing raced in arousal. Then pain flashed through Naruto’s eyes and he looked away. Kiba rose to his feet and stroked Naruto’s cheek; Naruto gave him an empty strained smile and started removing Kiba’s clothes. Naruto’s eyes were reserved, even as his hands slid over Kiba’s body.   
  
Naruto tried to force his mind away from Neji but the hurt lingered even as his hands caressed Kiba’s lithe sensual body, tracing his well defined pecs down over his taut hard stomach, grazing over Kiba’s six pack abs with appreciation down to where Kiba’s narrow hip formed a perfect v, and down to the rigid length of his cock. Naruto met Kiba’s perceptive gaze and firmly shoved his pain aside. This was not the time for that; Naruto concentrated on the feel of Kiba’s flesh under his fingers and his desire spiked.  
  
Kiba saw Naruto’s breathing quicken and his eyes grow hungry, but Naruto stepped back, catching Kiba’s hand and drawing him into the shower. The warm spray seemed only to add to the heat of their desire. Kiba lathered his hands then began stroking and cupping, caressing every part of Naruto’s body intimately. Naruto’s uninhibited and lusty response, the way he arched and mewed as Kiba’s hands slid over his body, teased Kiba’s control and by the time he’d finished washing Naruto his cock throbbed urgently.  
  
Naruto felt every stroke of Kiba’s hand like it was his cock, his skin so sensitized that he couldn’t help arching into Kiba’s touch, nearly begging for it with every gasp and moan... When Kiba finished, Naruto lathered his trembling hands and attempted to wash Kiba but his hands kept roaming down to Kiba’s cock, enclosing it in his hand and stroking up the length as Kiba closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure.  
  
Naruto’s inexperienced strokes were the most erotic sensation Kiba had ever felt, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Kiba covered Naruto’s hand with his stilling it’s movements and took Naruto’s cock in his hand, cupping their cocks together, lacing his fingers through Naruto’s to embrace the stiff swollen flesh of their cocks with both their hands and guiding Naruto’s hand as they stroked up and down upon them.   
  
Naruto whimpered, Kiba’s hand felt so good on his cock and the feel of Kiba’s stiff arousal against his was too amazing for rational thought, all he could do is pant and moan in rapture. Kiba rocked his hips thrusting into their strokes and Naruto quickly joined him, matching his movements and crying out loudly in ecstasy.  
  
Naruto’s astounded honest response of delight and pleasure at Kiba’s touch quickly inflamed Kiba’s need until Kiba’s climax burned through him. Kiba moaned in gratification and satisfaction as his orgasm seized him. A few seconds later Naruto wailed at the over whelming pleasure as his release surged through him, bucking his hips up hard into their joined hands, his body trembling in passion as his cock jumped between their hands and his cum jet out to cover Kiba’s hard body. They stood looking in each other’s eyes, catching their breath, their cum coating each other’s abs and trailing over their joined hands. Naruto embraced Kiba and Kiba lowered his head capturing Naruto’s lips and kissing him deeply.   
  
Kiba’s hand slid from between them to rest on Naruto’s lower back. Naruto had reacted so openly his reactions so unguarded; Kiba’s heart soared as he dared to hope Naruto could come to love him.  
  
This time Naruto finished washing Kiba, although by the end Naruto’s cheeks had a slightly pink hue that had nothing to do with the heat of the shower. Kiba chucked affectionately and embraced Naruto from behind his hand grazing over Naruto’s body washing their cum from his toned stomach.   
  
Naruto felt Kiba’s hand slipping over his skin and his body heated in need once more. Naruto shifted his hips, rocking back against Kiba’s cock. He felt so wanton he’d never felt this strong of desire; his body ached for Kiba’s.  
  
Kiba’s cock had flushed half hard just at the feel of Naruto’s body beneath his hand. The glorious friction of his cock gliding slick along the crease of Naruto’s ass sent spikes lust raging through Kiba.   
  
Naruto felt a ravenous yearning for the sensation of Kiba’s body on his, Kiba’s cock thrusting into his body. By the time Kiba circled to stand before Naruto it was quite obvious Naruto was extremely aroused. Naruto look chagrined, Kiba would think he was some pervert, how could he be yearning for more so soon! Naruto turned off the shower, Kiba took Naruto’s hand leading him out and drying him.  
  
Kiba nearly groaned at the temptation as Naruto’s cock bobbed at the feel of Kiba’s hands slipping the towel over his body and drying him. Naruto’s hands shook as he dried Kiba and Kiba did groan this time. “I’m dry enough... please I need to touch you.”  
  
Naruto nodded speechlessly, too needy to do more than grab Kiba’s hand and tug him over to the bed. Naruto slid his hand free of Kiba’s. Naruto paused awkwardly; he wasn’t sure what to do... Neji had done it... he’d done it all... what would Kiba expect...? Kiba’s hands slid over Naruto’s body, caressing him, and Naruto clumsily caressed Kiba... Kiba didn’t seem to notice Naruto’s fumbling and Naruto grew more confident, maybe he didn’t look as awkward as he felt. Kiba looked primal... wild, the untamed passion and hunger in his gaze unrestrained... it excited Naruto in ways he’d never felt before, his body felt hot, every nerving tingling in awareness of Kiba’s body so close to his.  
  
Kiba struggled to keep his ‘hunger’ in check, this maybe his only chance to show Naruto how much Naruto meant to him. It had been very difficult to resist this long, when he’d stripped Naruto and for the first time clearly saw the extraordinary tanned body, the muscles rippling under the flawless flesh... it was all Kiba could do not to ravish him! Kiba wanted to immediately drop to his knees and suck that glorious cock, no he needed to take it a bit slower than that or he’d be fucking him in no time at all... he wanted to show Naruto every pleasure... Kiba guided Naruto onto his back, urging. “I want to see your amazing eyes as I make love to you.”   
  
Naruto whined urgently as Kiba laid him back on the bed, spread his legs and crawled between them. Kiba fondled Naruto’s balls as his mouth placed tender kisses over Naruto’s chest, down over Naruto’s stomach and pelvis...   
  
Kiba licked a path up the swollen flesh of Naruto’s cock and his finger slipped back behind Naruto’s balls to stroke the tender skin back to his hole. Kiba’s finger circled the sensitive skin and he lowered his mouth to Naruto’s cock. He covered only the head of Naruto’s cock, sucking it hard and then flicking the head with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Naruto was nearly overwhelmed by the amazing sensations Kiba was causing to wash through him... it was breathtaking and Naruto trembled with the force of his arousal. Neji had used some lube and fingered him but Naruto had never imagined that someone would wish to do more... or that it would feel this good! Naruto gasped and whimpered between moans, and when he looked down to see Kiba looking up at him with untamed passion, his pupils dark in desire, Naruto almost came! Naruto was amazed... Kiba was looking at him that way!  
  
Kiba’s mouth lowered slowly the moist heat enclosing Naruto’s cock, Naruto gasped then panted as Kiba’s tongue slowly stroked from the shaft to the head. Kiba’s tongue curled around Naruto’s cock again as he slowly licked the length once more. Naruto’s eyes were the most exciting mix of deep blue with red swirling through them and Kiba whined softly at the strength of his desire for him... he wanted Naruto. Not just for tonight, he wanted to see those extraordinary eyes looking at him everyday... hell, several times a day! Kiba knew neither of then would last much longer at this rate. Kiba looked up at Naruto and although Naruto’s cheeks flushed pink he reached over slipped his hand in a drawer and handed Kiba a tube of lube without a word... Naruto didn’t have to say anything it was wrote all over his face... the lube was left behind by Neji. Kiba fought to keep the spike of aggression out of his eyes. If Kiba had his way, neither Neji nor anyone else, would ever use Naruto again! Kiba pushed those thoughts aside, he dampened two fingers and his head dipped down, enclosing Naruto’s balls in the damp heat of his mouth.   
  
Naruto cried out and his hand fisted in the covers, the stunning sensation of Kiba’s mouth, straining his control... he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. “Kiba please!” Naruto gasped his voice husky with passion. “Please fuck me!”  
  
Kiba groaned at the temptation and as the vibrations of his groan played over the taut skin of Naruto’s captive balls, Naruto thrashed his head to the side and moaned urgently. Kiba circled the puckered entrance to Naruto’s body, teasing and relaxing the muscles   
Kiba released Naruto’s balls and slipped up to cover Naruto’s hard golden body with his, his finger continuing to stroke and caress Naruto’s sensitive entrance. Kiba dipped his head to beside Naruto’s ear. “I will do so much better than fuck you.” Kiba purred softly in Naruto’s ear, “I will show you what it is to make love... to care...”   
  
Kiba’s words wouldn’t have made sense to Naruto before... sex was just sex... but after the slow care and deep pleasure Kiba was showing him, now Naruto knew they were two different things... and he knew he never wanted to just be fucked again... this was what he needed, what brought him joy and soothed his fear even as it brought ecstasy to his body.  
  
Kiba kissed Naruto softly before slipping one finger in and pausing. Kiba groaned loudly in yearning as he felt Naruto’s tight body drawing on his finger and stroked his finger in the hot tight grasp of Naruto’s body, curling it gently to rub along the smooth passage, and feeling every tremble of Naruto’s body in such a intimate manor. From Naruto’s reaction Kiba was sure... Neji had been Naruto’s first and he’d had no idea how good it could be. Kiba stroked fucking Naruto slowly with his finger as Naruto’s eager body quickly loosened, then adding another finger... Kiba was unable to resist any longer as Naruto gasped and pleaded. "I need you! Please!" Kiba slipped his fingers out of Naruto’s hot passage and positioned his cock slowly pressing in... then moaning loudly as Naruto pushed down to take his cock faster. Kiba thrust deep and hard then rotated his hips, slowly circling them and teasing the sensitive nerves of Naruto’s hole with the hair at the base of his cock as his mouth lowered to draw one of Naruto’s nipples into his mouth and sucking hard on it. Naruto’s body bowed up into Kiba’s mouth, then pressed down into Kiba’s slow tease, his lust making him whimper. “Kami Kiba please!” As Kiba began fucking Naruto he watched Naruto’s eyes, they flashed red and Kiba could feel Naruto’s fingers instinctually digging into him then ease as if controlling his need, suppressing it. Kiba could feel Naruto’s body tighten and the flashes of red in his eyes grew until Naruto was trembling with the effort to resist his natural reaction. Kiba nibbled Naruto’s throat and with an almost pained sounding whine Naruto’s control snapped. Naruto bit Kiba’s shoulder and the nails on his fingers pricked Kiba’s skin slightly as Naruto grabbed Kiba’s ass drawing Kiba into harder and harder slams of his hips driving Kiba’s cock deep and hard into his eager body until Kiba felt Naruto’s cock jump between them as Naruto came. Naruto’s muscles rippled around Kiba’s cock with powerful draws until Kiba couldn’t hold back his need any longer he thrust hard and came in the amazing clasping embrace of Naruto’s body.  
  
Naruto’s eyes cleared almost immediately and widened in alarm as he released his bite and flushed in shame, averting his eyes he whispered, “I’m sorry.” Kiba laughed. Naruto’s eyes slid back up and he stared at Kiba in shock, Kiba was laughing about Naruto biting him?! He wasn’t angry? “I love it when you treat me like a sex object.” Kiba teased, his eyes glittering mischievously as his fingers brushed over the shallow punctures. Naruto was stunned, Kiba couldn’t be serious... and yet there was no sign of distress or anger in his gaze.  
  
Kiba could see the same confusion and distress in Naruto’s gaze as he had earlier on the mission... this was an issue Kiba was determined to resolve... but not now. Kiba carefully shifted his hips withdrawing from Naruto’s enthralling body and noting that Naruto did not seem sore at all in spite of his inexperience. Kiba suspected it was an unexpected and welcome side effect of the Kyuubi’s influence... much like his own enhanced ability to heal a bit faster than ‘normal’, an Inuzuka family trait.  
  
Naruto lay quietly, he was so very bewildered... he’d thought when Neji and he made love that it was real and it had all been a lie... would Kiba now leave... treat him with indifference when they met again? And why hadn’t it hurt with Kiba... not even a little... Kiba gently took Naruto’s chin turning his face to look at him and kissing him tenderly, when he drew back breaking their kiss he looked in Naruto’s eyes all frivolity gone and asked earnestly. “Can I stay... here? Just tonight,” Kiba broke into his usual grin but his eyes remained serious. “I won’t move in... at least not yet.”   
  
For several moments Naruto just stared at him and Kiba began to get nervous... Naruto didn’t want a relationship with him it was just heat of the moment hormones for him... Kiba was very familiar with that having been quite sexually active prior to... his infatuation with Naruto, no not infatuation... Kiba had to admit he never felt this way about anyone before, he loved him. Naruto answered seriously, “I would like that... if you want to... you don’t hav...” Kiba’s mouth cut Naruto off mid sentence, as Kiba kissed him playfully, when Kiba drew back it was to grin and declare. “I don’t snore... at least not much.” Caught off guard Naruto laughed, a sound that filled Kiba with joy. Kiba rolled over on his back and gathered Naruto close and kissed him happily.  
  
Naruto lay with his head on Kiba’s upper chest; he couldn’t sleep... his thoughts too bewildering as he tried to understand why Kiba was doing this. Kiba seemed to sense Naruto’s tension and Kiba stroked Naruto’s arms then across his shoulders and down his spine... Naruto relaxed into the heavenly caress and soon was sleeping.   
  
Kiba smiled gently down at Naruto’s tousled hair and closed his eyes contentedly sighing and falling asleep.  
  
_Naruto frowned into familiar darkness... he wasn’t frightened. The massive gate before him hid a great beast with glowing red eyes, but that didn’t frighten him either... he’d become familiar with the Kyuubi over the years, they’d formed a symbiotic relationship that bordered on almost friendship... or at least acceptance.  
  
“Kit...” the Kyuubi’s low rumble was almost soothing, still Naruto asked, “Why have you brought me here?”   
  
The Kyuubi chuckled; he only invaded Naruto’s dreams when Naruto was distressed about something. “You know better...” He corrected.  
  
Naruto nodded and sighed; he may as well get right to the problem that was troubling him. “Kiba doesn’t mind when I bite him...”  
  
The Kyuubi grinned his wickedly sharp teeth flashing. “When WE bite him.”  
  
Naruto looked up into the Kyuubi’s gaze, shocked and more than a bit dismayed and demanded. “You are... there when I have sex?!”  
  
It was too dark to see if the Kyuubi shrugged but his tone was matter-of-fact. “You know when you experience strong emotion... your defenses are down, I am there... can you think of a more likely time outside of battle when you’d experience strong emotions?”  
  
Naruto frowned, “What do you mean ‘we’.”  
  
This time Naruto could hear the rustle of his fur as the Kyuubi shrugged. “I like ‘dogboy’... you need to keep him... the other one was... distasteful.”  
  
Naruto’s eyes widened and the Kyuubi corrected snidely, “No I don’t mean I can taste them... he was unacceptable. This one I like... you can mate with him often...”  
  
Naruto scoffed softly and dryly retorted, “Yeah and not walk...”  
  
The Kyuubi gave a soft chuff that was his equivalent of a laugh. “No worry... I’ll heal you... it’s the least I can do for providing me with some ‘entertainment’.  
  
Naruto glared at the Kyuubi’s shadowed form, he wasn’t thrilled with the idea of him ‘watching’ but it wasn’t exactly something that could be helped... “Are we done here?” Naruto sighed accepting it as part of his ‘relationship’ with the Kyuubi._  
  
Naruto woke to the early morning sun streaming in through the window and stretched, his nose immediately picking up on the wonderful scents of breakfast coming from the kitchenette... Naruto never really cooked and as he rose he vaguely wondered where Kiba had found the pans and utensils...  
  
Kiba had woke to the rumble of his stomach and rose to dig through Naruto’s kitchen in an attempt to make something. This was far longer than he usually went without eating, Kiba couldn’t help it, he had a high metabolism. Kiba finally slipped on enough clothes to be decent and went across the hall to Naruto’s neighbor to ‘borrow’ some eggs. The woman was kind... and approving of someone making Naruto a ‘real’ meal. “That boy eats too much ramen!” and provided all Kiba needed to make a ‘decent’ breakfast. Kiba grinned and thanked her as she shooed him out the door. “Go... cook... and make sure he eats!” The woman scolded in a motherly tone. Kiba returned to Naruto’s apartment with his bounty, and preceded to look in every cupboard and drawer until he found what he needed for cooking... everything looked brand new and Kiba had the distinct impression that none of it had ever been used. Sakura probably bought these for Naruto and chastised him that he needed to cook... Kiba smiled and proceeded to make a very large and filling breakfast.  
  
Naruto drew on pants and walked out to the tiny kitchen, then stood staring in shock at the platters of food placed on the counter. Naruto’s eyes slowly slipped up to Kiba’s face. Kiba had made a lavish breakfast... for him; he’d never had anyone cook for him as far back as he remembered. Kiba chuckled happily and waved at the food, “Well? Eat!” Naruto glanced back at the food before once again meeting Kiba’s eyes, he was speechless. Why had Kiba done this?  
  
Kiba laughed, but underneath his playful facade he was worried, had he done something wrong? The way Naruto was looking at him made Kiba very uneasy but he passed it off by teasing, “It tastes better warm than cold...” Naruto nodded, drew out a stool and sat, but he still hadn’t said anything. Kiba’s stomach was in knots, for the first time ever Kiba wasn’t sure if he could eat. Naruto quietly heaped healthy portions on his plate and Kiba breathed a bit easier. Kiba drew out a stool across from Naruto and sat, he served himself some of the delicious food but didn’t eat. To Kiba’s relief Naruto finally spoke, his voice solemn. “Thanks.” Kiba laughed in reply, relieved that Naruto was ok with it. “It’s nothing...”  
  
Naruto looked earnestly into Kiba’s eyes, and then shook his head. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before.” Kiba grinned at Naruto but Naruto saw his eyes were serious as he replied. “Well they should have.” Naruto was unsure what to make of all this... the way Kiba was treating him... like he was special... important. Needing an excuse not to talk Naruto ate, the food was wonderful.   
  
Kiba subtly watched Naruto, he looked uncertain... uneasy and once again Kiba was concerned... had this been too much? Was he pushing too hard... was he doing exactly the opposite of his intention? Kiba kept his quiet sigh to himself, he just want to show Naruto that he cared, that he wasn’t going to just walk away the like Neji had... Kiba ate little; too anxious to feel hungry he waited nervously for Naruto to speak.  
  
When Naruto had finished, he pushed his plate away and looked at Kiba quietly, forming his questions in his mind before gaining the courage to ask. Naruto started cautiously with the easy one. “Kiba, where...” Kiba smiled happily at Naruto as he anticipated and replied to the question. “Where did I get all the food? Your neighbor across the hall supplied it all, I just cooked it. I just went over for eggs...” Kiba’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “but I wasn’t about to turn her down!”  
  
Kiba began to relax; Naruto didn’t seem upset by his behavior... just surprised. It was ok; Kiba’s appetite returned and he wolfed down a few bites, then snatched a slice of bacon from Naruto’s plate, grinned and ate it.  
  
Kiba’s unrestrained, frolicsome mood was contagious and Naruto gave a waggish smirk and teased Kiba, “She just didn’t want you to starve, did you give her the sad puppy dog eyes?”  
  
Kiba laughed in delight, Naruto was relaxing enough to taunt him! Naruto’s next words sobered him slightly. “She knows all I have in my house is a few ramen packets!” Naruto continued in a sassy tone, but Kiba knew Naruto wasn’t teasing... there really was only a few dried Ramen packets, that was all... nothing else. Kiba’s grin faded and he gravely asked, “Why?” Naruto shrugged non-committally, his tone was light but Kiba could hear the pain and loneness in Naruto’s reply. “I’m not here much. I eat at Ichiraku’s most of the time...” Naruto looked embarrassed as he admitted, “that way I don’t feel like I’m eating alone... people are always stopping by there. Even if no one did show up, Teuchi and Ayame are always happy to see me.” Kiba’s heart hurt in empathy, Naruto had suffered so much for so long, but no one saw it... no one looked behind the ‘happy-go-lucky’ mask he wore. Kiba knew he was as much to blame as everyone else. Why hadn’t he seen how lonely Naruto was, how could he be blind to it for so long?   
  
Naruto was perplexed to see sadness in Kiba’s eyes... sympathy. “I understand.” Kiba stated quietly. Kiba finished his plate in silence, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence... it brought a sense of companionship that felt so good, so right. It was a feeling he had never felt at home before... on missions, yes... but never in his home. Naruto steeled himself; he refused to allow himself to believe. Refused to expose his heart to certain pain once more by believing this... Kiba’s behavior towards him, could not mean any more than a casual friendship and physical lust... Kiba could not care for him... no one could. Naruto felt a bit sick but he hid it behind a smile as he rose gathering their plates and bringing them to the sink to wash.  
  
Kiba watched Naruto’s eyes darken in pain then his usual sunny smile once more hid his thoughts as he rose, gathered their plates and walked to the sink to wash them. How would he ever show Naruto that he loved him... what if the thought was appalling to Naruto... what if he still loved Neji? Kiba’s thoughts raced and his heart beat faster. No... Somehow he’d show him... somehow he’d convince Naruto to give him a chance, to let him love him. Kiba rose and followed Naruto to the sink, cupping Naruto’s body to his. What started as a comforting hug became more as Naruto unconsciously pressed back into the cradle of Kiba’s hips and Kiba’s cock swelled with need.  
  
Naruto’s breath caught and he lay back more fully into Kiba’s body it was wonderful to feel desired... wanted, even if it was only physically. Kiba’s hands ran slowly over Naruto’s body caressing him as intimately as if the clothes weren’t baring him from Naruto’s flesh. Suddenly Naruto decided that he didn’t want Kiba’s hands to be hindered, even if Kiba thought he was a hentai... Naruto turned to face Kiba and kissed him deeply. Naruto was uncertain how to ask for what he desired so he pressed his aroused length against Kiba in a silent plea.  
  
Kiba smelled the spike of Naruto’s desire and felt the passion in his kiss. Kiba broke the kiss and took Naruto’s hand drawing him back into the bedroom and over to the bed. The lube was still on the nightstand and as aroused as they both were Kiba knew Naruto would be ok without a lot of foreplay... still this was about more than just sex. Kiba slicked his finger tracing around Naruto’s tight entrance, Naruto quivered and made a soft whimper.   
  
Kiba’s finger circled once more before he slid his finger slowly into Naruto. Naruto pressed down into Kiba’s finger eagerly, the nearly over whelming yearning made his body ache with desire and he shamelessly begged. “More Kiba please!”   
  
Kiba rose up on his knees watching Naruto as he slowly added another finger; Naruto mewed and whined bucking on Kiba’s fingers eagerly. Kiba could see Naruto was ready but there was something else Kiba needed to do before he’d give in to their bodies demands. It was time to try to wipe away Naruto’s doubts about his natural reactions... Kiba covered Naruto’s body once more; his fingers gently scissoring in the tight grip of Naruto’s eager body and feeling the muscles loosen further. Kiba slipped his fingers out, gathered Naruto close in his arms and lowered his mouth to place hard nibbles along the sides of Naruto’s neck.   
  
Naruto arched up into Kiba and gasped loudly, then moaned urgently as Kiba’s nibbles turned to little bites that stung and Kiba licked the tender skin with soft flicks of his tongue. Naruto’s mind clouded with a feverish lust and only Kiba’s arms holding Naruto’s body tightly pressed against his kept Naruto from writhing in pleasure. It was so intense it was like nothing Naruto had ever known.   
  
Kiba clasped Naruto passionately as he squirmed in pleasure and slipped his hands down to cup Naruto’s ass. Kiba began rocking his hips and thrusting their cocks against each other, listening to Naruto’s cries become more desperate. Kiba’s hands kneaded Naruto’s firm round ass and he trailed hard sucking kisses down Naruto’s throat to his shoulder.   
  
Naruto felt Kiba bite the juncture between his throat and shoulder hard enough to leave indents then move further down his shoulder and bite harder... drawing blood. It was so unbelievably erotic that Naruto was reduced to whining urgently and thrusting his hips against Kiba in a wordless plea. He couldn’t bear any more he needed Kiba now and he couldn’t help his urgent whimpers even as Kiba claimed Naruto’s lips in a hungry kiss. Kiba’s arms slipped down cupping and drawing Naruto’s legs up. Naruto wrapped them around Kiba’s waist tightly in demand; he could feel Kiba cock against his hole and Kiba rocked his hips lightly rubbing the moist tip around and over the hole. Kiba panted his eyes dark with lust, teasing Naruto and groaning himself at the tease.   
  
Kiba denied them both as long as he could... allowing Naruto to press down into his cock for a moment, the head just parting his hole. Naruto was panting and trembling with need as Kiba shift his hips denying them both and placed a hard bite over Naruto’s nipple. Naruto cried out, his eyes blazing red and his hips bucking against Kiba, rubbing his engorged cock against Kiba’s stomach and making a low whimpering growling noise. This was what Kiba had been waiting for... Naruto to give in to his basic desires, to free himself. Kiba pressed into the heated entrance and howled in pleasure as Naruto bucked down hard, taking his cock completely into the fiery nirvana of his body. Naruto’s arms wrapped tightly around Kiba as if to prevent him from leaving, his now sharpened nails puncturing Kiba’s skin slightly and rivulets of blood trickled down Kiba’s flesh... the faint pain feeding Kiba’s primal lust. Kiba began fucking Naruto with hard rams of his cock crying out in low animalistic cries of pleasure that were matched by Naruto’s rumbling sounds of hunger and need.   
  
Every hard slam of Kiba’s cock send Naruto higher, his need clouded his mind until only the ravenous hunger remained. Naruto arched trying to take Kiba deeper harder, but it wasn’t enough. Naruto bit Kiba’s shoulder hard, just barely, not breaking flesh and felt such a flash of pleasure that he was powerless to resist...   
  
Naruto’s body tensed, his inner muscles rippling as he climaxed and Kiba couldn’t deny his need any longer and plunge deep into Naruto’s divine body cumming. Naruto lay panting, his eyes still tinted with red and the whisker like scars of his cheeks pronounced. Kiba shifted his hips, his cock slipping free of the hot grasp of Naruto’s body and dipped his head kissing Naruto deeply. Naruto’s hands slipped up over Kiba’s body and to Kiba’s shock and delight he felt Naruto harden beneath him, amazing healing powers or not Kiba didn’t want to take the chance Naruto would be sore. Kiba encouraged Naruto’s hands to roam lower squirming and mewing his pleasure at Naruto’s strokes, the squirming had the additional pleasant benefit of making Naruto’s cock stiffen further in the most enticing way. Naruto’s hands parted Kiba’s cheeks, and then hesitated. Kiba groaned softly, “Please.” And shifted his hips pressing back into Naruto’s hands... it was all the provocation Naruto needed in his current state and he reached up took the lube wet his fingers and slipped one then two inside.  
  
Kiba was well familiar with relaxing the muscles and eagerly fucked himself on Naruto’s fingers. Naruto groaned and slid his fingers out positioning his cock and moaning loudly as Kiba wantonly pressed down taking it into his body. Kiba powerful leg muscles effortlessly raised and lowered his body, fucking himself eagerly on Naruto’s cock. Kiba moaning in pleasure as he took Naruto’s cock deep into his body, rolling and swiveling his hips to rub Naruto’s cock around the clinging passage and grinding down into the bucks of Naruto’s hips.  
  
Naruto felt Kiba’s muscles clasping around his cock drawing on it with every upward motion and the unbelievable sensation as with every drop the muscles seized upon his throbbing length, expertly sucking him deeper with every plunge of Kiba’s body. Naruto wailed and gasped, the pleasure clouding his mind until the only thing he could think of was the rapture of their joining, but the joining wasn’t complete. Naruto grasped Kiba’s arms drawing Kiba down upon him even as Naruto continued to buck his hips up powerfully into the staggering pleasure of Kiba’s body. Naruto’s mouth rested on Kiba’s shoulder a moment before his teeth sank into Kiba’s firm flesh as his cock pierced deep and hard. Kiba’s muscular legs flexed, drawing Naruto into pounding thrusts that rocked his body with the force. Naruto whined and rumbled low in his chest as the surging pleasure of his climax spiked through him and his mouth tightened slightly on the bleeding flesh between his lips. The tang of Kiba’s blood on his tongue prolonged Naruto’s rapture and his body spasmed as another overwhelming orgasm flashed through him  
  
Kiba felt Naruto’s teeth pierce his flesh, his cock hammering forcefully into the hot clasp of Kiba’s body and keened in rapture... he barely resisted cumming, the pleasure was so intense. Naruto’s enthralling moans and whines around his bite as his cock pierced deep, jumping within Kiba as he came taunted Kiba. Kiba groaned and panted, not wanting it to end, then felt Naruto’s jaws tighten and surge of staggering ecstasy speared through him. Naruto’s hips thrust even more powerfully in a second orgasm.  
  
Kiba cried out in ecstasy, body seized and rippled around Naruto’s cock. Even as he came Kiba felt the jolts of pleasure flow through him from Naruto’s mouth, which was now sucking the blood from the bite, his teeth still deep in Kiba’s shoulder. Naruto released his bite and he lay panting as the waves of pleasure subsided, his canines flashing with every breath and his eyes still glowed a faint red color. Kiba felt a rush of love, Naruto was perfect... sexy, sensitive... and had a playfulness that Kiba was determined he’d bring back ‘out of hiding’. Kiba stroked Naruto’s cheek and paused to lick the blood from Naruto’s lips before kissing him passionately. Naruto looked stunned as Kiba broke the kiss, his eyes had cleared but were now stormy with confusion.   
  
This time he hadn’t just punctured Kiba’s flesh... he bit him! Hard! “Kiba... why... why aren’t you upset?” Naruto tried to avert his eyes his cheeks flushing with shame. Kiba caught Naruto’s chin, keeping him from looking away. “Did it bother you when I was biting you?” Naruto’s face was nearly glowing red as he mumbled, “That was different...” Kiba laughed and stroked Naruto’s cheek tenderly, “You liked it... didn’t you?” Naruto nodded. Kiba gave a wolfish grin, “Then why would you think it would bother me?”   
  
Naruto squirmed... and interesting sensation since his cock was still buried in Kiba’s ass, Kiba attempted to focus. This was more important than another round of kinky sex. “Naruto... how would you feel if I had bit you?” Naruto didn’t have to reply, his body did for him as his cock started to harden once more... Kiba attempted not to flex his muscles around it and focus on the conversation... he’d never had to try so hard at anything before. Kiba’s body heated and in spite of his efforts his hips rocked softly. Naruto closed his eyes and whimpered, his eyes opened once more and his tone was still very cautious. “Kiba are you sure...” Kiba gave a devilish wide grin that showed his canines, laughed and replied. “As long as you don’t mind if I return the ‘favor’...” Naruto groaned softly, his cock flushing rock hard at the thought, “Please... yes.” Naruto replied breathlessly. Kiba leaned down, kissed Naruto and then grazed over to gently nibble his ear. Naruto’s response was instantaneous, his hands slid down to cup the cheeks of Kiba’s ass firmly and Naruto rocked his hips, slowly working his cock in and out of Kiba’s slick hole... Kiba hid a delighted grin. Naruto was a fast learner! Kiba nibbled Naruto’s ear and felt his soft shiver of pleasure. Naruto’s ears were sensitive... this time Kiba did smirk and his tongue teased the ridges of Naruto’s ear. Naruto moaned, his hands tightening on the firm cheeks of Kiba’s ass and his strokes became faster. When Kiba’s tongue gently probed the entrance to Naruto’s ear, Naruto cried out and Kiba braced himself as Naruto’s cock hammered fast and hard into his body. Kiba’s mouth slipped down to nip at Naruto’s throat and Naruto’s moans of desire became rapid and needy between labored pants.   
  
Kiba’s moans teased Naruto as much as Kiba’s heated breaths that feathered over his damp skin. Naruto wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist cumming, this ecstasy too overpowering to resist. Kiba’s teeth scrapped over Naruto’s throat and Naruto wailed a wordless plea, turning his head and baring his throat to Kiba’s mouth. Kiba groaned at the invitation, then bit Naruto hard. Naruto’s whole body trembled from the force and intensity of his orgasm. Naruto’s hands left Kiba’s ass, cupping Kiba’s mouth to his throat as Naruto sank his cock deep into the hot depths of Kiba’s body and came in powerful jets.   
  
Kiba released Naruto’s throat, raised up to a seated position and arched back so Naruto’s last bucks hit his prostate. Kiba cried out, his climax surging through him, his cum wetting Naruto’s stomach and chest. Kiba was still quivering, his muscles still rippling in pleasure as he lay back down on Naruto’s amazing body and licked at Naruto’s throat. Naruto whined at the over stimulation and gasped, “Kiba!” Kiba drew back slightly and looked into Naruto’s glowing red swirled eyes with a wicked grin. Naruto cupped Kiba’s head and drew him into a deep passionate kiss, when Kiba drew back from their kiss Naruto declared in an awed tone. “That was amazing.” Kiba’s happiness grew as he watched Naruto, still breathing hard beneath him. After this Kiba knew he’d never want anyone else, Naruto was it, and there was nothing Kiba wouldn’t do to win his heart.  
  
Naruto’s sated cock slipped free of Kiba’s tempting passage and Kiba dipped his head to give Naruto a quick kiss, then announced. “I’m thinking we need another shower.” Naruto laughed, “I think it better be separate... I don’t think I could take any more!” Kiba also laughed and impishly taunted, “I’m sure you could, but as delightful as it would be I suppose we shouldn’t spend the whole day in bed.” Kiba rose from the bed and Kiba’s stomach rumbled; Naruto looked at him with disbelief. Kiba shrugged and comically lamented, “I didn’t eat enough for breakfast... why don’t you take the first shower, I’m going to go eat a few of the leftovers.”  
  
Naruto repressed an amused smirk, but his eyes glittered with mirth and he agreed, “Yes, I wouldn’t want you to starve.” Kiba feigned outrage and falsely pouted, “I have a fast metabolism!” Naruto just nodded and walked into the bathroom and second later Kiba heard the shower start. Kiba walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a few of the leftovers from the fridge. Truth was he’d been too nervous to eat much and now that his apprehension had dissipated his hunger returned. When Naruto wandered out to the kitchen he’d not only showered but also dressed, Kiba chuckled, “Wanted to make sure we didn’t get ‘distracted’?” Naruto’s cheeks colored but he grinned. “Yup. Now go shower.” Kiba grabbed his mission pack grateful he still had fresh clothes in it and walked into the bedroom on the way to the shower. Kiba paused in the bedroom and stripped the bed; unsure where Naruto kept his fresh sheets he left it and went into the bathroom to shower.  
  
Naruto walked into the bedroom to change the sheets and smiled, Kiba had stripped the bed. Kiba wasn’t the carefree slob everyone playfully teased him he was. Naruto remade the bed and put the old sheets in the laundry. He could hear Kiba in the shower and the sound seemed... comfortable, like Kiba belonged here. Naruto shook his head scowling at himself and muttered softly, “Don’t be a dreamer... don’t make that mistake again. Kiba was just horny... you just served a purpose, it was nothing more than casual sex.” Naruto knew many of the nin had sex right after a mission; it was a stress reliever... although no one had ever wished to have sex with him... Naruto shoved the thought aside and tried to think of something to do all day.  
  
Kiba redressed and he too thought on when he wished to do... anything with Naruto, but would Naruto want to spend the day with him? Kiba was grateful Lady Tsunade’s standard practice was the day after a mission was a day off, leaving both Naruto and himself a day without missions or duties. Once dressed Kiba walked out to the bedroom noticing Naruto had remade the bed. As he walked by Naruto to put his toiletries back in his pack, Kiba stopped and gathered Naruto close. Kiba impulsively kissed down Naruto’s throat to his shoulder then bit it gently before looking up and grinning flirtatiously. “So what are we going to do today?” Kiba tried to look confident but inside his heart raced waiting to see if Naruto would turn him down. Naruto looked surprised but didn’t immediately draw away, or deny that they would spend the day together. Kiba waited nervously.  
  
Naruto was baffled... the sex he could understand, Kiba was very sexual... but wanting to spend the day together? “Um, ok... I don’t really have anywhere I need to go, how about you?” Naruto was uneasy, it wasn’t normal for people to want to spend the day with him... only Neji. Naruto suppressed a spike of pain.  
  
Kiba smiled happily, releasing Naruto and stepping back. “Only need to check up on Akamaru and see if he wants to stay at the clan grounds or spend the day with me... us.” Naruto had agreed to spend the day with him! Kiba wanted to grab Naruto and kiss him soundly... but then they’d probably end up in the bed again... Kiba contented himself with taking Naruto’s hand in his.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akamaru declined; curled up beside one of Hana’s females he looked quite content. Throughout the day Naruto laughed and beamed delightedly at Kiba’s mischievous antics... then would be reminded once more that this was what convinced him that Neji cared... When Kiba would watch him with concern Naruto would smile to hide his broken heart, denying to himself that it felt like his world had ended that day Neji rejected his love. Several times during the day Naruto saw Neji, often he’d turn to see Neji watching him. This whole thing was confusing, he was not used to anyone paying much attention to him... but Kiba was being very attentive and Neji seemed to be watching him... Naruto felt more than a bit uneasy by the days end. When early evening rolled around Naruto smiled politely, announcing with a forced joviality, “Well, I think I’ll drop by Ichiraku’s... Teuchi and Ayame are probably wondering where I am.” Kiba nodded and for a minute Naruto thought he saw sadness in Kiba’s eyes, then it was gone and Kiba announced in a bubbly tone, “Ramen sounds good and Teuchi makes the best!” Naruto nodded in agreement and smiled once more, but behind his smile he couldn’t help his growing nervousness. Why was Kiba doing this? There had to be a reason... he wouldn’t fall into the trap of believing it could mean anything... not after Neji. No, never again would he bare his heart like that, no one could love him... not ever.  
  
All day Kiba had tried to step inside the protective shell Naruto held tightly around his heart... but he hadn’t made a dent, Naruto was still as distant as he was before. Kiba didn’t miss Neji’s ‘appearances’ or the spike of misery they caused. Kiba had to fight his urge to confront Neji knowing it would not help and only further upset Naruto. As evening fell Kiba wrestled a new dilemma, how was he going to get Naruto to allow him to ‘sleep over’ once more? Kiba couldn’t help it, he knew he should give Naruto his space but his instincts said that the only chance he had of winning Naruto’s heart was to stay near him... he didn’t even need it to be sexual... Like that could happen, Kiba teased himself, it was a part of his nature to be sexual and Naruto was the ultimate temptation.  
  
Naruto subtly watched Kiba as they ate, he hadn’t missed the looks Teuchi and Ayame were giving them... speculative looks. Naruto tried to act normal but even though people sometimes came and ate ‘with’ him... they rarely actually came to eat actually with him, just incidentally beside him because they had come to eat at Ichiraku’s.  
  
Kiba noticed Naruto’s rapidly growing discomfort and Kiba worried he was doing just the opposite of what he was hoping to do... but last time he’d thought that he’d been wrong. Kiba wasn’t used to trying to woo anyone... his life before this it had all been casual sex... if the person didn’t wish to have sex he simply moved on to someone else without concern... no relationships, just fun. Kiba now realized his past had left him woefully unprepared to start a serious relationship, he hadn’t a clue what he was doing. It was clear his ‘over-dedicated’ behavior was making Naruto apprehensive... perhaps he needed to be the ‘party boy’ Naruto knew. As they finished their ramen Kiba gave Naruto a lascivious grin and teased, “So what do you have planned for tonight?” Naruto blinked in confusion for a minute before catching on, his cheeks flushed. Kiba laughed and taunted, “Up for a repeat?” Naruto’s cheeks darkened and he dashed a look over to where Teuchi and Ayame were cooking, seeing they were far enough away to not hear. Naruto nodded, then gave an impish smile, relaxing enough to tease quietly. “You didn’t get enough of me last night?”  
  
Kiba’s eyes became serious even though his playful grin never wavered, as he replied, “Never.” Then the seriousness left Kiba’s eyes once more and his eyes sparkled roguishly. Naruto slipped from the stool and Kiba fell into step with him as they walked back to Naruto’s apartment. Kiba was horny... that was something Naruto could accept, perhaps all day he’d been subtly trying to get Naruto to return to the apartment for more sex... although why Kiba would choose him again was a bit of a mystery. Naruto shrugged, he may as well enjoy it there was no telling when, or if, anyone would wish to have sex with him again. The stab of pain Naruto felt at that self-mockery was sobering and he was quietly deep in thought for most of the walk before firmly ignoring the distressing realization and focusing on tonight and Kiba.  
  
Kiba had watched Naruto’s face turn sad and held back from asking why through sheer force of will, he wanted so badly to wipe that sorrow from Naruto’s face. Naruto smiled cheerfully at Kiba as he opened his apartment door but now that Kiba knew him so well he could see the pain hidden under the empty smile. Kiba drew Naruto into his arms as the door shut and kissed him deeply, like he’d wished to do all day. Naruto whimpered wantonly into the kiss and the sound shot straight to Kiba’s groin, his cock flushing hard and eager. Kiba could feel Naruto’s swollen length beside his own. Naruto’s fingers stroked Kiba’s cock through the cloth. Kiba gasped, breaking the kiss as his hips instinctively bucked into the enticing caress. Kiba moaned softly and his hands moved to strip the clothes swiftly and skillfully from Naruto’s amazing body. Kiba lavished hard hungry kisses over Naruto’s throat, making him whine softly and then tremble. Kiba’s lips moved down over Naruto’s chest, sucking first one of Naruto’s tightly budded nipples into his mouth, then the other. Kiba’s cock was so hard he thought it would burst the fastening of his pants, but he couldn’t draw away from the addictive golden flesh of Naruto’s amazing body. Kiba nipped the skin down the middle of Naruto’s chest. Then over Naruto’s taut stomach before reaching the area he coveted, Naruto’s cock, the head glistening with precum. Kiba licked the flushed head slowly, Naruto unabashedly whimpered and stared down at Kiba, his amazing blue eyes now heavily swirled with red. Kiba’s cock wept precum dampening a spot on his pants as he knelt before Naruto and sucked Naruto’s enticing cock into his mouth drawing on it strongly as his tongue painted strokes over the swollen flesh. Naruto panted and moaned his hands grasping Kiba’s shoulders hard and Kiba could feel the soft prick of Naruto’s nails, the sensation teased Kiba and he moaned around Naruto’s cock as he moved up and down it’s length. Kiba cupped Naruto’s balls and as he felt them draw up he knew Naruto was fighting the urge to cum. Kiba’s hands slipped back to Naruto’s ass cheeks holding Naruto pressed into the bobs of his mouth, then took Naruto’s cock to the base. Naruto wailed in ecstasy, closing his eyes against the powerful surges of pleasure as his cock shot jets of his cum down Kiba’s eager and experienced throat. As Kiba drew back releasing Naruto’s sated cock Naruto trembled softly. Kiba rose and held Naruto cradled to his body supporting him.   
  
When Naruto recovered enough so his legs weren’t jelly he looked at Kiba in bafflement... he could feel Kiba’s hard cock, the damp area on the front of Kiba’s pants spoke of his lust and yet he hadn’t even undressed... only stripped Naruto and pleasured him to release... Why? Naruto’s hand slipped down to the bulge of Kiba’s cock and Kiba hissed softly. Naruto could tell he was desperately engorged... maybe he’d been waiting for Naruto to strip him? Naruto blushed; he’d been so selfish! Kiba had been waiting for him to strip him but instead he’d just taken pleasure in Kiba’s actions! Naruto’s fingers unfastened Kiba’s pants and Kiba whimpered softly, before stepping back and stripping his own clothes. Naruto was ashamed... he’d make it up to Kiba. Naruto wasn’t sure how to do it but after Kiba having done it to him he had some general idea. Naruto knelt before Kiba and licked Kiba’s weeping cock, watching Kiba to see if Kiba liked what he was doing.  
  
Kiba looked down at the erotic sight of Naruto on his knees, his beautiful blue eyes looking up at him as his tongue lapped at his cock and moaned loudly, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Just the sight almost made him cum! Kiba’s hand shook as he reached down and drew Naruto up to his feet, kissing him feverishly, and then breaking the passionate kiss to plead. “Naruto please fuck me I want to feel your body covering mine when I cum! Your cock in my body!”   
  
Naruto nodded, excited by the lust in Kiba’s voice, his cock swelling at the provocative words he grabbed Kiba’s hand and quickly drew him into the bedroom. Kiba bowed on the bed desperately and begged, “Just fuck me please, you won’t hurt me.” Naruto eagerly nodded but grabbed the lube and slicked his cock before fitting it to Kiba’s tightly puckered entrance and pushing in as Kiba pressed back into the spear of his cock.  
  
Kiba whimpered his urgent need and moaned, his thumb pressing against the top of his cock blocking his own release. Kiba’s cock and balls burned with the desperate need to cum but he wanted to feel Naruto in him, on him. Kiba could hear Naruto’s deep moans of pleasure to tight grasp of Kiba’s unprepared body clasping his cock. As Naruto sheathed his cock fully in Kiba’s clinging passage, Kiba began fucking himself ecstatically on it. Naruto grasped Kiba’s hips hard, keening in pleasure at the fierce grip and after a few moments he was already nearing his release. To Kiba’s surprise Naruto’s hands slipped up to his ribs and he drew Kiba to his knees. Naruto began pounding into Kiba’s body with fast deep plunges and then sank his sharp teeth into the juncture between Kiba’s neck and shoulder. Kiba wailed his rapture his release searing through him as his hands whipped up to hold Naruto’s head into the enthralling bite.  
  
Naruto sank his teeth into Kiba’s shoulder and he whined loudly, unwilling to release his bite even as Kiba’s body contracted fiercely, powerfully seizing his cock in strong hard spasms, the muscles rippling around it with the force of Kiba’s orgasm. Naruto’s hand slipped around Kiba’s body and stroked his cock with quick firm draws. He desired to feel Kiba’s cock jetting his cum out over his hand, to hear his cries as he shook in passion. Kiba thrashed and he keened as body spasmed through another orgasm. Naruto released his bite to cry out in ecstasy, the strong draw of Kiba’s amazing body seduced him over the peak to his own climax.  
  
Kiba was in pure rapture, no one had ever brought him such unbelievable pleasure; it was as if Naruto instinctively knew what would take him higher. The teeth in his throat and the position on his knees leaning back into Naruto’s body, every thrust hit Kiba’s prostate and the strokes of Naruto’s hand were mind blowing... Kiba was left limp and sweat soaked laying back against Naruto’s damp body and his whole body still pulsing with the effects of such intense orgasms.  
  
Naruto held Kiba as he panted, then lowered his head and licked the slightly bloody bite, Kiba gasped and pleaded, “Stop please! Naruto...” Naruto raised his head and asked softly, “Did I hurt you?” Kiba chuckled, “Far from it... the feel of your lips on my exhausted body is highly arousing... give a guy a break, I need sometime to recover!” Naruto gave a startled laugh. “Ok.” As he held Kiba his softened cock slid out of Kiba’s hot body. Kiba began supporting his own weight and glanced back over his shoulder at Naruto. “You are amazing!”  
  
Naruto’s eyes widened and he blushed, “Um... thank you.” Kiba laughed, Naruto just gave him two of the best orgasms of his life and now stood there innocently blushing! Kiba took Naruto’s hand drawing him onto the bed beside him as he lay down.  
  
Naruto lay thinking, he just couldn’t understand Kiba... the things he did and said were so unusual... so wonderful. Naruto glanced over at Kiba; Kiba had rolled on to his side and was watching him. When Naruto glanced over his expression went from serious, to a playful mischievous grin, but his hand stroked Naruto’s cheek tenderly. Almost without thought Naruto moved closer to Kiba and as Kiba rolled onto his back, Naruto laid his head on Kiba’s chest.  
  
Kiba was shocked; Naruto had slipped over and was cuddling him! Kiba was afraid to move; afraid if he did Naruto would suddenly realize and move away. Kiba wouldn’t give this up for any amount of ecstasy Naruto could give him. Kiba finally cautiously moved lifted his arm and draped it lightly over Naruto’s body, when Naruto didn’t protest Kiba held Naruto, cherishing this brief moment of connection... without thought he kissed Naruto’s head lovingly.  
  
Naruto lay on Kiba’s chest, knowing they should get up and shower... or maybe Kiba wanted to fuck again... no, Kiba called it ‘making love’... but the feel of someone holding him was so soothing Naruto didn’t want to move away. No one had ever just held him, lay beside him and just held him... it was a feeling he craved almost desperately. Naruto felt Kiba tenderly kiss his head and tears sprang to his eyes, his throat thick with tears he swallowed suppressing them. After a few more moments of bliss Naruto forced a smile to his lips and moved a bit away from the warm comfort of Kiba’s arms, rolling over to ask if Kiba wanted to fuck him now... but the adoring look in Kiba’s eyes froze his words.  
  
Naruto had moved away and rolled onto his side with a hollow smile, the smile quickly faded and he looked bewildered... then the look in his eyes turned haunted. Kiba gave a faked ‘flirtatious’ grin and teased, “What you ready to go again?”  
  
Naruto nodded, a genuine smile curving his lips. Kiba laughed and gently pushed Naruto on his back, moving to cover him lightly, his weight supported on his elbows as he began slowly sucking and kissing the soft expanse of throat beneath Naruto’s chin. Kiba could feel Naruto hardening beneath him and the feeling aroused his lust quickly.  
  
Naruto relaxed, this he could understand, Kiba desired him... and then all thought was lost in the wonderful feel of Kiba’s lips upon his throat. Naruto’s breath caught, his body heating in need. Kiba’s mouth moved down Naruto’s torso, his kisses turning to gentle nips that built slowly in intensity until Naruto was whimpering and writhing beneath him. As Kiba’s firm nips reached Naruto's pelvis Kiba turned his head sucking on the bones of Naruto’s hips, the sudden change of sensation drew an impassioned cry of shocked delight and Naruto’s hips bucked his now thickly swollen erection against Kiba’s chest. Kiba smirked and bowed his head to lap at the flushed head. Naruto whined wanting to beg for Kiba to take it in his mouth, but he held back.  
  
Kiba could feel the powerful shiver of desire Naruto gave as he licked the head of his cock, his lips left Naruto’s hips as he slipped down between Naruto’s legs, he was going to do something so much better than sucking that gorgeous cock. Kiba’s hands slid under Naruto’s ass cheeks lifting his ass up and nuzzling and nipping at the tender skin of Naruto’s inner thighs until he spread them wide. Kiba flicked his tongue along the sensitive strip of skin below Naruto’s balls and felt his body jump, then quiver in need. Kiba groaned softly, Naruto was so responsive, his moans so erotic, and when Kiba’s tongue flicked the puckered entrance to his body Naruto cried out in surprised pleasure.  
  
Naruto couldn’t believe the amazing sensations Kiba caused to flash through him with just his mouth... the way he could make Naruto’s body ache for his, for the feel of Kiba’s cock thrusting into his body. Naruto didn’t even know when Kiba had grabbed the lube but as he felt Kiba’s slick finger slowly pierce his body he mewed in pleasure, his passion over whelming any discomfort. Kiba’s hot mouth enclosed Naruto’s balls and he wailed, pushing down into the press of Kiba’s finger then fucking himself upon it with eager rocks of his hips. Gasping shamelessly, “Kami Kiba!” Naruto whimpered rocking harder and faster as Kiba’s lips left his balls. Another of Kiba’s fingers slipped in joining the first as Kiba’s divine mouth moved slowly up the shaft of Naruto’s cock. “Please Kiba, more!” Naruto pleaded as Kiba sucked on the taut skin. Kiba licked the flushed head of Naruto’s cock and he whined in desire, breathlessly panting, his eyes pleading as Kiba’s fingers scissored stretching Naruto’s entrance. Kiba’s mouth left his body, his fingers slid free of the hot, tight grasp of Naruto’s tempting hole and he rose to his knees drawing Naruto’s legs up and pushing them gently over his head.   
  
Naruto’s eyes glowed, strong flashes of red swirling in the stunning dark blue depths. Kiba pressed slowly in letting Naruto feel his cock slowly entering his body stretching his hole and teasing the sensitive nerves, Naruto gave a husky rumbling whimper of need.  
  
Kiba pushed his throbbing length in at bit faster and Naruto cried out in ecstasy his body bowing in attempt to take him further in, bucking into Kiba’s strokes. Kiba cried out in pleasure and slipped slowly out to almost free of Naruto’s hot body then thrust harder. Naruto panted and begged, his eyes desperate, “Fuck me please!” Kiba gave in and started fucking Naruto faster, the slams of his hips driving his cock deeper into tight passage, jarring Naruto’s breath out and making him moan and gasp out urgent primal growling mewls that teased Kiba’s control like no one had before. Kiba desired Naruto with a fiery passion, the intensity of his yearning nearly overwhelmed him.   
  
Naruto wailed his need, trembling in lust. Then Kiba’s cock hit an area inside of Naruto that made his whole body tense then shake in pleasure. Naruto cried out loudly and writhed in rapture as Kiba’s cock hit that area again and again. Naruto’s body tightened as the ecstasy grew, his muscles spasming around Kiba’s cock until Naruto’s orgasm exploded through him. The pleasure was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Naruto keened as the overwhelming jolts of ecstasy surged throughout his body.  
  
Kiba moaned loudly bucking hard and deep as he gave in to the powerful draw of Naruto’s muscles and came, the continuing contractions bringing strong flashes of pleasure that coursed through him. As the thrashing of Naruto’s body stilled, Kiba lowered Naruto’s legs to the bed, then shifted his hips, his cock slipping free of the hot grasp of Naruto’s body and cupped the exhausted man against his body tenderly.  
  
Afterward Naruto lay gasping for breath, Kiba had snuggled Naruto against him, nestled beneath his arm. Naruto glanced up at Kiba in awe, that wasn’t fucking... or even making love... that was nirvana. Naruto had never in his wildest, most lusty dreams imagined something as pleasurable as that!  
  
“Kami!” Naruto sounded dazed but happy. “What just happened?” Kiba turned to lie on his side looking down at Naruto and watched him... Kami he was sexy! “If I have to explain it to you then I must not have done it very well.” Kiba kissed Naruto on the chin, and gave a devilish smirk. After a few moments, they’d caught their breath once more. Kiba sat up, raking the sweat-dampened hair out of his face with his fingers, leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Naruto’s lips then laughed. “You ready for a shower?”  
  
Naruto nodded speechlessly, he was sure after that bliss he hadn’t the energy to do any more! They shared a quick shower, lingering only to wash before collapsing naked on the bed, Kiba gathering Naruto close to his side. Naruto was unwilling to question the reasoning of Kiba staying and sleeping beside him, it felt too good in his weary state and he fell asleep almost instantly, the last thing he remembered was Kiba kissing his shoulder gently.  
  
Kiba smiled lovingly down at Naruto’s sleeping form and then joined him in contented sleep.  
  
When Naruto woke in the morning Kiba was still there, nestled beside him, cupping his body almost protectively. Naruto lay quietly, thinking fuzzily about the night just past as his brain slowly registered that... Kiba was still there! Why? Why would he have stayed? It became obvious that Kiba was awake as he kissed Naruto’s shoulder again, the feel of Kiba against his bottom made Naruto smile and also brought the realization that he was coming to feel a lot more than friendship towards Kiba... the thought sent a stab of fear through him. Naruto shifted away from Kiba slightly, rolling onto his back. Kiba’s hand rose and stroked Naruto’s sleep-mussed hair away from his face, then tilted his face up kissing him lightly. Naruto hid his growing anxiety behind a reserved smile and slipped from the bed. Today they both had missions, Naruto dressed quietly. Kiba also rose and started dressing but he was anything but quiet, keeping a running conversation going about how he hoped his mission was something better than escorting some snobbish merchant who was afraid of thieves, how Akamaru bit the last one... Naruto just listened grateful for something ‘normal’ to be filling the silence; he didn’t know what to say... what was normal in these situations where a lover stayed the night... Naruto’s heart flopped, a lover... Naruto was astounded to realize he’d had a lover, if only for two days.  
  
Kiba saw the flash of panic flash through Naruto’s eyes and quickly tried to put him at ease, talking about missions and ‘familiar’ things as he dressed and filling the unnatural silence. Naruto hadn’t said a word, since the night before... did he somehow regret it? Had he wanted Kiba to leave afterwards? Kiba wished Naruto would say something, anything, but he didn’t.  
  
As they walked towards the door Kiba straightened his clothes, only pausing at the door to lean over and kiss Naruto once before they opened the door...as if reassuring him that it was more than just sex, that it meant something. Naruto’s heart leapt and for a moment he hoped before firmly swashing that feeling, it would only lead to more pain. He’d opened his heart and hoped... believed that Neji loved him... and like a house made of fine rice paper it all just blew away... nothing but a lie he’d convinced himself of. Naruto was determined he wouldn’t make that mistake again, Kiba was a friend, only a friend, this meant nothing... Almost in defiance of his resolution the thought slipped unwanted into his mind, the bed would feel so empty without Kiba, Naruto was grateful he had a mission so he wouldn’t have to face it. After only two nights it felt like Kiba belonged there... this was bad.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. CHAP 2

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The last thing Kiba wanted to do was leave, there was so much he wanted to say... but somehow he knew Naruto wasn’t ready to hear it, he’d only frighten him and Kiba couldn’t take the chance of loosing him. Still the mission was agonizing, it should have been fun and yet the only thing he thought about was Naruto. Was Naruto back? It had been 3 days... How was he going to get Naruto to accept him, at very least spend time with him? Kiba was certain it was the only way he had any chance.  
  
Naruto showed up at the front gate for his mission with a sick feeling... a horrible ache that seemed to radiate out from his broken heart to make every part of him hurt... the mission was with Neji. Naruto swallowed hard and forced a smile, he knew it was a strained smile but it was all he could manage.  
  
Neji watched Naruto approach; he couldn’t deny he still desired him, that hadn’t changed. Naruto gazed at Neji with his alluring deep sky blue eyes. Naruto was sleeping around openly now, even spending time with the notorious playboy Kiba... Neji quietly wondered what Kiba had been ‘teaching’ him in their sexual antics.  
  
Naruto smiled cheerfully as he arrived at the gate and Neji gave him an impassive nod, “Ready?” Naruto nodded, Neji walked out the gate and took to the trees with Naruto following. Even with Naruto slightly behind him Neji could see the almost sensual, fluid way he moved, the golden brown hue of his skin, and was reminded again why he’d desired him.  
  
Naruto followed Neji, not wanting Neji to see the pain he couldn’t keep from his eyes he remained far enough behind that he could hide it and pretend nothing had changed... just two nin on a mission, nothing more. The time Naruto dreaded finally came as they stopped for the night. Needing a chance to brace himself, to hide his feelings, Naruto quietly offered to gather firewood while Neji set up the camp.  
  
When they stopped for the night, Naruto quietly offered to gather wood for a fire and Neji nodded. Naruto was giving him senor position in the mission, deferring to him... it was interesting. Neji pitched the tents, both close enough to suggest intimacy without being too obvious. He remembered very well the flawless, chiseled expanse of Naruto’s amazing body, the well-defined muscles and taut stomach.  
  
Naruto faltered and nearly dropped the wood as he walked back into the clearing and saw the tents... grateful Neji’s back was to him Naruto just looked at them, then away. He was confused, was this Neji’s way of apologizing? Naruto walked in and set up the fire, subtly watching Neji. Could he want to have a relationship once more... did he care about him? When the fire was blazing Naruto looked up meeting Neji’s eyes fully for the first time this trip, but they were without emotion just as they always were. “Did you want me to hunt?” Naruto asked, attempting to keep the hope from his voice. Neji shrugged slightly, his serine bewitching voice answered, “Field rations are fine.” Naruto nodded and sat near the fire looking into its depths struggling to find the answers he so desperately needed.  
  
Neji saw Naruto’s subtle looks, it was obvious Naruto still desired him. Neji thought on the idea, it would be a wonderful stress relief and it was common to engage in sex during breaks in the mission... and Naruto was quite desirable. By now Naruto had probably learned to control the demon inside him otherwise he would be unable to get partners... and it was clear he’d slept with Kiba more than once, who knows how many others. Neji’s gaze warmed indicating he was willing if Naruto wished to engage in sex.  
  
Naruto glanced up from the fire casually and his breath caught, Neji... the affection had returned to his gaze, he’d forgiven him... wanted him back! Naruto’s heart pounded hard his breathing speeding in joy... Neji still loved him!  
  
Neji watched Naruto’s eyes darken in lust, his breathing increase, it was clear he desired him as well. Neji moved over to beside Naruto and cupped his face kissing him hungrily. Naruto whimpered and molded his body to Neji’s. Neji broke their kiss rose, drew him up and led him into Naruto’s tent. Neji stripped Naruto and laid him down upon the bedroll, then stripped his own clothes before lowering himself down to cover Naruto’s sensual body with his.   
  
Naruto’s heart was filled with happiness when Neji sat beside him at the fire and began kissing him passionately. Neji wanted him back! Naruto whimpered into the kiss pressing against Neji, wanting to feel Neji’s love surrounding him once more. To feel the comfort and bliss of knowing the pain was over; Neji still cared. When Neji broke the kiss and lead him into the tent Naruto was filled with elation, Neji still loved him, wanted him! Neji gently stripped Naruto’s clothes; Naruto could see the desire in Neji’s gaze the yearning... for him! Neji lay him down and Naruto watched him strip; Naruto would never forget the feeling of adoration he’d felt as Neji moved with in him, the cries of ecstasy... although he remembered the pain as well, it was worth it for Neji’s love. Neji’s perfect, ivory body lowered to cover his and Naruto felt such joy, this was just like before that day... Naruto pushed the thought of the day Neji rejected him away. It had all been a misunderstanding, Neji did love him!  
  
Neji leaned down and kissed Naruto heatedly, his hands roaming smoothly over Naruto’s body. Naruto mewed and arched, it was clear he’d become very familiar with sex and also very needy. That suited Neji, he was never one for a lot of foreplay, it was a waste of time. Neji broke their kiss and asked lustily, “Do you have any lube?” Naruto shook his head; Neji gave a neutral, understanding nod. Naruto hadn’t expected Neji to still desire him so he hadn’t brought it.  
  
Neji’s loving kisses took Naruto’s breath away and made his heart soar as his soft hands embraced and caressed Naruto’s body. When Neji broke their kiss to ask about lube Naruto felt his cheeks heat slightly, he had never expected Neji to still love him and want him... he hadn’t brought anything like that! Naruto shook his head and Neji nodded in acceptance.  
  
It was a bit slower this way but doable... Neji rolled Naruto over raising his hips so Naruto was bowed before him, it was the easiest position given the ‘makeshift’ lube Neji would have to use. Neji wet his hand with saliva coating his cock then spread the firm globes of Naruto’s ass and pushed slowly in, giving Naruto’s body time to adjust with the slow press. Naruto quivered beneath him, Neji stroked his back. He knew it hurt a bit doing it this way but also that it would get better and he was certain, given all the experience Naruto had now, that Naruto knew that as well.  
  
Neji guided Naruto over onto his knees, his ass raised while his upper body rested on the sleep roll... Naruto was a bit confused but he knew Neji was experienced where as he’d only fucked, although several times, with Kiba. Naruto felt ashamed, he’d been fucking Kiba when Neji still loved him. The searing pain that surged through Naruto drew a shocked gasp and his body shook as the pain continued to uncompromisingly spear deep into his unwilling, uncooperative body. He wanted to twist in pain, jerk away but he remained knowing it was his beloved. Biting his lip to hold in the pained pants and whimpers, then gasping for air as Neji’s cock stretched his hole until he felt a savage flash of pain... then it got both better and worse. Neji’s cock moved smoother, easing back then slamming deep and jarring a pained yelp from Naruto. His ass burned along with the feel of Neji’s cock forcing it’s way deep into him. Naruto couldn’t hold back the soft whimpers now, it hurt too bad, but they were whined between gulps of air as the rams of Neji’s cock became harder and faster forcing Naruto to brace himself against them. The sharp sting as Neji came within him drew a surprised hiss from Naruto, and then it was over. Neji withdrew from his body and Naruto allowed himself to drop to lie on the bedroll.   
  
Neji frowned, he’d tore him a bit, he really hadn’t expected Naruto to still be so tight... he hoped he hadn’t compromised the mission, if Naruto was to hurt it would make traveling slower and it would take longer to complete. Naruto rolled over with a soft groan and Neji felt a flash of guilt, “I’m sorry if I was too rough... I expected you to be looser after all the sleeping around you’ve been doing.” He explained apologetically. Naruto’s face flushed in embarrassment and he sputtered apologies, most of which Neji disregarded as irrelevant... then the mistaken conclusion. “... I didn’t know you wanted me back.” Neji looked at Naruto in confusion as he stood and wiped himself. Neji remained deep in thought as he dressed, he’d never said or indicated he wished to continue the odd relationship they’d once had.   
  
When Naruto rolled over he groaned softly, his ass hurt like never before... even the first time hadn’t been that bad! Neji had a slight frown; his soft voice sounded a bit subdued, “I’m sorry if I was too rough... I expected you to be looser after all the sleeping around you’ve been doing.” Naruto’s face heated a bright red, “I... it was... I only... I didn’t mean... I’m sorry Neji. I didn’t know you wanted me back.” Neji gave Naruto an odd look, rose and wiped himself off with a towel. Not once did Neji look at Naruto and Naruto had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, he finally forced out the words as Neji finished dressing. “You don’t want me back... do you?” Neji looked over at him with his detached, passionless gaze and replied tonelessly, “No... I thought you understood that.” Then turned and as he left added, “I saw a stream near here, I’m going to go wash up.” Naruto swallowed his tears and nodded, not that Neji saw he’d already left.  
  
Neji heard Naruto’s voice lower as he finally understood, “You don’t want me back... do you?” Neji looked over at Naruto and placidly corrected, “No... I thought you understood that.” Naruto looked away, Neji watched him a second then continued, “I saw a stream near here. I’m going to go wash up.” Implying Naruto should as well, and left. Walking down to the stream Neji felt mildly guilty, he’d never said anything about getting back with Naruto... the fact that Naruto had thought that was a bit distressing.   
  
At this point Naruto’s heart hurt more than his body and he lay quietly crying. Once again he’d been a fool, once again he’d laid his heart bare and had it crushed. As Naruto’s tears ended, the pain in his heart mixed with self-loathing and shame. How could he ever been so stupid as to believe anyone could love him?! How could he be that naive to hope... he knew better. Naruto made himself rise, holding in the pained groan that he wanted to make, slipped his pants on and walked down to the stream. As he washed his sorrow became anger and disgust at himself. This pain was well deserved for his stupidity in believing Neji could love him. Naruto finished washing and went back to his tent, laying carefully down on the bedroll, the wave of pain as he smelled Neji on them renewed his tears and he cried until exhaustion brought sleep.  
  
_Naruto walked down the dark tunnel, the tears fresh on his face, and sat in the chair. At least here his body didn’t hurt... only his heart. Naruto could feel the tears trail down his cheeks and sat with his head bowed.  
  
The Kyuubi sighed, “Kit why?” Naruto just continued to cry, and the Kyuubi shuffled uncomfortably behind the bars before stating, “I can heal you.” in a tone laced with discomfort and a slight hint of compassion.  
  
Naruto looked up, his voice hoarse from crying, “No. I need to keep this... I need to keep this reminder of my foolishness, to remember and never forget.” Naruto rose from the chair, turned away and started back out of the dark, “I need it as a reminder... no one can ever love us.”   
_  
Naruto woke as the sun was lightening the sky just before dawn and suppressed his whimper as he moved, he wouldn’t slow down the mission and shame himself any further. Naruto gathered the few items in the tent, rolling up his bedroll, taking down his tent and packing. Neji was quietly doing the same, as they finished Neji stated, “We should be going if we are going to complete the mission today.”   
  
Naruto thought he saw a hint of guilt in Neji’s eyes then it was gone, his opal eyes impassive once more. Naruto nodded and hid his pain deep inside. Neji took to the trees and Naruto followed, unwilling to let his sore body slow him.  
  
Neji glance over at Naruto, he was keeping up fine. Neji felt a flash of relief and satisfaction, their mission would go as planned.  
  
Kiba arrived back in the village and offered to turn in the mission report. The nin assigned to the mission with him looked at Kiba oddly, then shrugged and handed the log to him before leaving. Kiba tried not to look like he was hurrying but he was concerned, the nin who had been on the mission with him mentioned that Naruto and Neji had pulled the better mission. Kiba strode quickly by the missions office, Kiba knew his mission wasn’t important enough that he needed to deliver the report directly to Lady Tsunade but he determinedly arrived at her office anyway and after a moment Shizune let him in.  
  
Lady Tsunade looked up a resigned look on her face and before Kiba could say a word she held up her hand, “I know ‘how could I?’” Tsunade sighed, “This was a specialized mission and I needed Neji on it, Naruto was the only of the nin available... everyone else was on missions. Kiba... don’t you think I’d have changed it if I could? It was unavoidable... and no, Naruto isn’t back yet, he’s due in today.”  
  
Kiba drooped, all the fight taken out of him, he shook his head sadly. “He’s going to get hurt.”  
  
Lady Tsunade sighed wearily, “Yes.” She didn’t have to ask who... and she knew what Kiba meant about him getting hurt all too well. There was an innocence to Naruto, a belief in the good in all people that lead him to trust too easily. Tsunade had stood in the window watching as Naruto arrived at the gate and joined Neji. She’d been cursing herself since the minute he left... but try as she may, she couldn’t find anything else she could’ve done. She couldn’t have kept a nin off a mission just because his heart was going to be hurt, she had to put the village first no matter how much she regretted it.  
  
Kiba was desolate, “What do I do now?”  
  
Lady Tsunade swallowed the sick horror in her heart and replied with a calm she didn’t feel. “Wait... be there for him.”  
  
Kiba nodded and left the office quietly, he hadn’t even left the mission report and Lady Tsunade knew exactly how he felt... Naruto was like a son to her, as close as she’d ever come, and she’d put the village ahead of him.  
  
The mission had went well and they were headed back to the village. When they set up camp for the night Naruto pitched his tent on the opposite side of the fire pit Neji created and left silently to go find wood. His ass hurt only slightly less than the day before and it was a constant reminder of what a fool he’d been. Naruto returned to the camp and set the wood beside the pit, Neji would make a fire, then grabbed his line and hook and walked back to the stream. It was not so much because he wanted fresh food... No, he needed not to have to be in that clearing... the place where he’d had his heart crushed again; with the man who he had, twice, foolishly believed loved him.  
  
Naruto carefully sat on the bank, not bothering to fish. It wouldn’t take long to catch enough fish and he couldn’t return there... not yet. Naruto sat looking over the water, trying not to think, trying to be numb... but that peace eluded him. Naruto hung his head too weary and devastated to cry anymore, the sounds of the forest sprang to life once more around the still man. When Naruto returned with the fish, he cleaned them, spit them and sat cooking them over the fire. He needed something to do to try not to think where he was and with who.  
  
Neji watched Naruto, he was so quiet... not like his usually boisterous self. Not that Neji minded the quiet, he actually preferred it, but he couldn’t help but to feel a bit of guilt. Still, he’d never given Naruto any indication that he’d intended on renewing their relationship. Naruto rose handed Neji a cooked fish, laid the others on the warm stones before the fire and then walked into his tent closing the flap. Neji stared after him and frowned, tomorrow they’d be back in Leaf and Naruto would be fine.  
  
Naruto lay on the hard ground, only a blanket between him and the soil, he’d thrown his bedroll away when they’d reached the village... at least that wouldn’t remain to haunt him. After several hours of looking at the tent roof, listening to the sound of the crickets and trying not to think about anything, Naruto finally fell asleep.  
  
Kiba waited by the gate, trying not to stare at the tree line and pretending to talk to Izumo. It was clear that Izumo knew Kiba wasn’t there for him and the lapses of conversation went without comment. Kiba’s heart pounded as Neji leapt out of the trees and started for the gate followed by Naruto, before Naruto ever walked up to the gate Kiba could see it... he could see it in every movement... and in the broken hollow look in Naruto’s eyes as he entered the gate without comment. Neji had hurt him, some how Neji had crushed every piece of life in Naruto.   
  
Kiba turned, too furious to care about right or wrong. Kiba leapt upon Neji knocking him to the ground, and no doubt knocking the breath out of him, breath he didn’t have much chance to catch as Kiba started hitting him. Kiba would’ve continued until Neji was as broken outside as Naruto was inside but Genma rushed up followed by Izumo, dragging him back.   
  
“What did you do to him?!” Kiba raged. “What did you do?!” Neji rose from the ground, he was sporting a sizable bruise on his cheek and no doubt several more on his body. Neji stared at Kiba’s furious face for a minute then replied, “Nothing.” before he turned and just walked away. Kiba lunged in Genma’s grasp, Izumo wisely stepped back, but Genma had him secure. “You need to calm down.” Genma stated several times before threatening, “Don’t make me knock you out.” Kiba was still furious but Neji was gone. “Fine.” Kiba growled. As Genma released him Kiba looked around quickly, “Where’s Naruto?” Izumo shrugged still staying well out of reach of the crazed nin. “He kept walking after coming in the gate, while you... pummeled Neji he just kept walking...” Izumo looked confused, although he didn’t say it, it was obvious that he was wondering why Naruto hadn’t tried to help. Why Naruto hadn’t paid any attention to the scuffle. As Kiba dashed off Genma looked at Izumo and shrugged then went back his usual day-off loafing around.  
  
Naruto saw Kiba’s scuffle with Neji, it didn’t matter, he was tired. Whatever the two were quarreling about, one of the other nin would break it up before anyone got seriously hurt. Naruto walked back to his apartment, in the door, locking it before walking into the bathroom, stripping and standing the scalding spray of the shower... eventually the water turned too cold to bear and Naruto was compelled to turn off the water. It hadn’t helped; nothing could wash away the memory or the pain in his heart.  
  
Kiba ran up the stairs to Naruto’s apartment and knocked frantically, no one answered. Kiba knew Naruto was in there, the people on the street saw him enter the building and yet no one answered. Kiba pleaded repeatedly, “Naruto open the door! Please! Let me in!” but it did no good. Finally Kiba stood dejectedly looking at the door, as a nin he could no doubt break in easily, but it was an unspoken rule... NO ONE was allowed to do that; the result if every nin ‘let’ themselves into other nin’s homes it would be chaos. Kiba sighed sadly, “What am I going to do?” There was only one person Kiba knew who had any power to help.  
  
Kiba walked right past Shizune into Lady Tsunade’s office. “You’ve got to help!”  
  
Lady Tsunade looked up as Kiba burst into her office once more. Once again she halted his impassioned words, booming sharply. “Kiba!”  
  
Kiba shut his mouth; no one could yell like Tsunade, he bet the monument shook with the force. Having successfully shut him up Lady Tsunade nodded to Shizune that it was ok and Shizune quietly closed the door.  
  
Tsunade turned a stern gaze on Kiba. “Kiba. I know you’re upset but as Hokage I can’t have you attacking other nin!” Then her gaze softened and she added, “As a person who cares about Naruto however I fully understand, and even approve... but you didn’t hear that from me. As much as I’d like to demand an explanation from Neji, I’m afraid that your fellow nin’s sex life is out of my jurisdiction.” Tsunade’s voice became businesslike once more. “Now, what is it exactly that I’ve ‘got to’” she quirked her eyebrow sarcastically. “help you with?” Kiba looked mournfully at her and she relented, “What’s wrong Kiba?”   
  
“Naruto’s locked himself in his apartment... he won’t answer the door.” Kiba was saw Tsunade was still waiting. “I want your permission to enter.”  
  
Tsunade snorted, “You want my permission to break into another nin’s home...” She shook her head in disbelief. “Do you have any proof what so ever that Naruto’s in danger?” Kiba regretfully shook his head. Tsunade continued, “In what way is it strange for a returning nin to go home and rest after a mission?”  
  
Kiba didn’t relent, he forlornly replied, “You should have seen his face.”  
  
Tsunade sighed sadly, “I understand how he feels. Kiba let him have time... when I told you to wait for him I didn’t mean for you to wait at the gate for him.”   
  
Kiba nodded, his face downcast, “I understand...” Kiba turned to leave and continued, “but I can’t leave him alone, he needs me.”  
  
After the door closed Tsunade sighed, “Yes Kiba, more than he knows.”  
  
Naruto sat on his bed carefully, looking out the window but oblivious to what was outside... it would be a few more days before his ass didn’t hurt and a whole lot longer than that before his heart didn’t. Naruto rose, drew on a pair of pajama bottoms and then slipped into bed. It didn’t matter that it was still early in the day, he was weary in a way that had little to do with sleep, but he could hope he’d sleep. Naruto lay on his side, normally he slept on his back but that wasn’t exactly comfortable at this point. As Naruto lay wishing for sleep he remembered sleeping with Kiba’s body cupping his, Kiba’s arm protectively around him... and he wished that it was there now. Then Naruto caught himself, that was a foolish thought, and bitterly reminded himself that no one cared... it was sex nothing more. That’s all anyone wanted from him, no one wanted his love... no one could love him. The knock at the door startled Naruto and he flinched at the noise before realizing someone was at the door. Naruto rose and put on a robe, the last thing he wanted was company, and still he couldn’t find it in him to be rude.  
  
Kiba nearly fell in the door as Naruto unexpectantly opened it. Kiba caught himself, but Naruto had stepped aside to avoid being landed on and Kiba gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry... Um, I just wanted to check on you.” Naruto gave Kiba an odd look before sighing, “Look Kiba, I’m not feeling well. I’m not interested in a round of sex...” Kiba blinked in shock, before nearly yelping “No! No, I swear I didn’t come looking for sex!” Naruto just stared at him blankly. Kiba squirmed.  
  
Naruto just wanted to go back to bed, to try to sleep. He didn’t care why Kiba was here but still unwilling to be rude he asked tonelessly, although indifferent to the reply, “Kiba why are you here? What do you want?”  
  
Kiba’s eyes dropped and his voice was anguished, “For you to be ok.”  
  
Naruto blinked, that was the last thing he expected to hear and it shocked him out of his apathy, “You what?”  
  
Kiba’s stomach sunk, this was it. Naruto was going to send him away. Kiba looked up his eyes grave. “I want you to be ok...”  
  
The look in Kiba’s eyes was so like the way he’d felt when Neji broke his heart that Naruto was shook, bewildered, his choked question was forced out through numb lips. “Why?” That one word encompassed so many questions but it was the only one he could force himself ask.  
  
Kiba gravely replied, “Because I care.” He couldn’t tell Naruto he loved him, he couldn’t take the chance that Naruto would draw back, refuse to even give Kiba the chance to prove it. Naruto shook his head and panic swept through Kiba, but Naruto only replied, “You can’t care, no one can.”  
  
“Please don’t push me away, let me come in... take care of you.” Kiba begged softly, his eyes were desperate. Naruto knew that feeling and he could never cause another to feel that way. Naruto didn’t know why Kiba was saying this but he couldn’t deny the despairing look he saw on Kiba’s face.   
  
Reluctantly Naruto nodded, stepping away from the door and allowing Kiba to enter. “Just today.” Naruto insisted. Kiba nodded in acceptance, he’d take anything Naruto was willing to give. Naruto gave Kiba a perplexed look, “I... I was just going to sleep for a bit.” Kiba nodded, trying not to sound so totally obsessed, he calmly asked, “Can I cook you something... a meal for when you wake up?” Naruto still looked flustered but replied, “I’d like that, thank you.”  
  
Naruto turned and walked into the bedroom, he was very uneasy. Why had he let Kiba in? Why had he agreed to let Kiba ‘take care’ of him? Naruto placated himself with the consolation that it was only for today... and Kiba had been here before... Cooked for him before and that realization brought a whole new set of questions. Kiba had stayed with him for two days, cooked for him... the skeptical side in Naruto that was fast developing pointed out _and got to fuck you all through the house, it was the only reason he did it, that and he was hungry himself._ Kiba had spent their day off with him... _again for the ‘payment’ of fucking you._ Naruto sighed as he lay down, he was so confused.  
  
Kiba glanced at the bedroom door, Naruto had nothing in the house but dried ramen and Kiba wasn’t going to be able to make anything with that... he needed to get food. After another moment of hesitation he scribbled a quick note, incase Naruto got up, and left it on the counter. Even still Kiba paused at the door once more in apprehension. What if Naruto wouldn’t let him come back in... What if he changed his mind? Kiba decided it was a chance he’d have to take; he made himself walk out and quickly towards the market.  
  
When Naruto woke he was surprised, he hadn’t thought he’d actually fall asleep. Naruto could smell the wonderful food as he rolled out of bed... it wasn’t until he was changing into clothes that he realized he didn’t hurt. Naruto frowned but couldn’t really be too surprised, the Kyuubi had ‘fixed’ him in his sleep and now he was pain free... no doubt the demon had allowed Naruto the two days of misery and decided it was enough. Naruto was actually a bit surprised it hadn’t ignored his wishes entirely and healed him right away. Too bad the Kyuubi couldn’t heal the pain in his heart. Naruto’s mood took a dive, suddenly the food didn’t smell good at all, his stomach was knotted in a ball... and out there would be Kiba. His heart sick with grief he stared mournfully at the door, he just didn’t think he could hide this pain away, it was too much. Naruto realized with chilling regret that it had only been the lack of sleep that had left him numb enough to function... without it he felt like curling up into a hurt ball in the corner.  
  
Kiba could hear Naruto moving around in the bedroom, it sounded like he was getting dressed... then all sound stopped. Kiba’s heart plummeted, was Naruto ok? Did he dare go in to see or would it be too much and Naruto would make him leave? Kiba crept up to the door and he could hear the soft sobs coming from inside. It didn’t matter if he was risking being thrown out, he couldn’t stand here and listen to Naruto in pain. Kiba opened the door and walked over to where Naruto was laying on the bed, facing the wall, his body trembling in distress as he cried. Kiba knew Naruto had heard him enter but Naruto continued to cry unaffected by his presence. Kiba felt helpless, he stood confused and desperate, he wanted to comfort Naruto so badly but nothing he could say would help. Finally Kiba did the only thing he could think of, he lay down on the bed behind Naruto, his body cupping Naruto’s and his arm gathered Naruto protectively to him. Kiba just lay holding Naruto lovingly cupped his body. Gradually the shaking of Naruto’s body calmed and his sobs ended, his breathing evened out and Kiba knew he was sleeping again, worn out by the stress of his emotions. Kiba stayed cradling Naruto to him as he slept. The dinner he made went untouched but it didn’t matter. Kiba eventually fell asleep, his arm still holding Naruto safe against him.  
  
_Naruto walked down the dark tunnel to the chair and sat, subdued he didn’t speak and for several minutes there was absolute quiet.  
  
Naruto heard the shuffle as the Kyuubi moved, the faint rustle of his fur as he grew impatient. “Wallowing in self pity won’t get you anywhere.” He rumbled, the annoyance in his tone finally drawing Naruto out of his daze.  
  
Naruto gazed up into the glowing eyes. “So what now?”  
  
The Kyuubi snorted, “You are not that stupid.”  
  
Naruto nodded and rose; now it was time to accept what happened... time for his heart to heal. He couldn’t stay here in this pain; he had to go on, to live his life.  
_  
For a moment after Naruto woke he wondered if he was still asleep. The warm loving embrace, comforting and protecting him, it was like a beautiful dream... disoriented Naruto blinked, then coming fully awake he stiffened and moved away from the sleeping form. Naruto rolled over to look at Kiba... Kiba had been holding him, soothing him as he slept... Kiba had lay down beside him, fully clothed, to hold him as he cried. It didn’t make sense; it wouldn’t lead to sex... why would he do that? Naruto felt a reluctance to get up, a strong urge to slip back under Kiba’s arm. Naruto looked away, he was a fool, once again he was doing it... reading meaning into peoples actions... believing. Naruto got up and stood staring down at Kiba. He didn’t know why Kiba was really doing this but he wouldn’t fall into that trap again, he wouldn’t foolishly believe, but almost like he couldn’t help himself Naruto reached out and gently brushed the hair away from Kiba’s face.  
  
Kiba’s eyes opened, Naruto drew his hand back and looked away. “The food smelled delicious... I’m sorry I didn’t come out. I suppose it’s ruined now.”  
  
Kiba watched Naruto, he’d seen the look of longing on Naruto’s face when he opened his eyes, Naruto wanted to believe but couldn’t. That soft look of yearning on Naruto’s face, the desire for love, it gave Kiba hope. Kiba laughed gently, “It probably is but that don’t matter, I can make more.”  
  
Naruto glanced back at Kiba curiously. “Where did you get the food...?” Naruto stopped himself; he’d almost teased Kiba. _‘You didn’t give another neighbor of mine the sad puppy look did you?’_ No, that kind of companionship lead to meaningless sex and Naruto couldn’t face that... not now.  
  
Kiba rose and walked over to the bedroom door pausing for Naruto to follow and, after hesitating, Naruto did follow. Kiba smiled, “I did a bit of shopping while you slept.” Naruto nodded, his eyes enigmatic and gave a hollow smile. “Thanks.”  
  
Kiba’s smile widened, “I was glad to. Sit, I’ll whip something up.” Naruto did, looking at the wasted food in shame. “I really am sorry, you probably worked hard on this meal.” Kiba shrugged, with a good natured grin he dismissed the effort, “It wasn’t nothing fancy... mom would say I need the practice.” Kiba opened the refrigerator grabbing leftover rice, umeboshi and a packet of nori seaweed. Kiba was busy making the onigiri, he didn’t see Naruto’s eyes widen in shock. Kiba hadn’t done ‘a bit’ of shopping the refrigerator was nearly full! Naruto watched Kiba making the onigiri in baffled wonder... there was no way sex with him was worth Kiba going through this much!  
  
Kiba felt the uncomfortable silence stretch out and grasped on anything to say, “I was talking to Lady Tsunade earlier, she was in her usual sassy mood.”  
  
Naruto nodded, everything falling into place. Lady Tsunade sent Kiba; she had been worried and sent Kiba to take care of him. Naruto couldn’t help the spike of disappointment, and the wave of self-mockery that followed, he couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to wonder... to hope. How often did he need his heart broken before he finally learned?! Kiba served them and sat; Naruto looked at the plate of onigiri, he was nearly nauseated he felt such self-loathing, but could not destroy another meal Kiba had made for him... even if Kiba had been ordered to do so.  
  
Kiba saw the look of sorrow on Naruto’s face once more, the way he looked at the food without interest. Kiba knew it wasn’t the food that was troubling Naruto, still he forced a light-hearted smile. “You don’t like onigiri? I’m sorry I should have asked. Let me make something else.” Kiba started to rise, Naruto looked up chagrined, “No, I like it really.” Then picked one up and started to eat, “Delicious.” Kiba quietly ate his own, he was confused, what had happened while he’d been turned away? Had Neji made onigiri... no, the haughty Hyuuga wouldn’t have ‘lowered’ himself to cook for someone. Kiba subtly watched Naruto; he didn’t know how to help... how to soothe Naruto.  
  
As Naruto finished eating Kiba rose and cleaned the dishes from the ruined meal, he was deep in thought and nearly started as Naruto reached for the pan he’d washed. Naruto was standing just near enough to reach but far enough to keep a less than ‘intimate’ space between them with a towel in his hand, “I will dry, it’s the least I can do.” Kiba nodded, offering the pan.  
  
Naruto saw Kiba run the water and start to wash the dishes and rose to help. It didn’t matter if Kiba had been ordered to do this he had to help. As they finished Naruto looked up at Kiba resolutely. “I am feeling better, thank you for the wonderful food but I think it’s time for you to go.” Kiba nodded, and walked to the door. Naruto followed and as Kiba stepped out he gave Naruto one last worried look. “If you need anything...” Naruto gave a stilted smile. “Tell Lady Tsunade I’m fine.” Kiba looked puzzled, then nodded and started down the stairs. Naruto closed the door, quietly but firmly. While he appreciated grandma Tsunade’s concern, he did not want to be treated like he would shatter into a million pieces... It felt like his heart had, but he had a whole life of dealing with pain and he would deal with this just as he had every injury before it. He would continue no matter how much it hurt.  
  
Kiba was baffled by Naruto’s odd request and as he walked down the stairs he dwelled on it. At the bottom of the stairs he paused, he didn’t like leaving Naruto like that. Kiba sighed sadly and started towards the Hokage’s building to deliver Naruto’s message.  
  
Tsunade studied Kiba as she considered Naruto’s comment; Kiba without his careless happy grin was like desert without sand... Lady Tsunade finally nodded, “Go home Kiba... rest.” As Kiba turned to leave Tsunade added, “And don’t go near the Hyuuga compound, that’s an order.” Kiba nodded without turning, opened the door and left, but she had the feeling Kiba wouldn’t be going after Neji again... at least not soon. Tsunade grunted softly and muttered, “Well this is a mess... he thought I sent Kiba to take care of him.” She looked down at her desk and shifted through her missions, unwilling to give up, the couples she set up always worked out and she wasn’t going to fail now... not with one of the most important. Smiling she shifted a mission request to the top of the pile, “With a bit of alteration... This will do...”  
  
Kiba walked out of Tsunade’s office quietly, his thoughts in turmoil. No matter what Lady Tsunade ordered him, he had to know, he had to understand what had happened between Neji and Naruto. When Kiba arrived at the Hyuuga compound he hesitated, then knocked. With the byakugan they would’ve known the minute he had stepped into their compound who he was. Neji opened the door his face as perfect as if he’d never been touched, “Are you here to hit me again?” He asked blandly, the condescension in his voice made Kiba’s aggression rise but he held it back. If he hit him... which was not likely to be successful, he’d never get the answers he needed. “No. I’m here to ask what happened with Naruto.” Neji’s already cold continence turned glacial. “I believe that is not your business.” Kiba fought down another wave of aggression reminding himself this was for Naruto. “Can we talk about before... you and he were dating, what happened?”  
  
Neji gave Kiba a look of dubious scorn, “You really haven’t noticed anything ‘odd’ about him?” Neji curled his lip in a disgusted sneer, “Behind the pretty shell, Naruto is the demon that killed so many of our village... wiping out nearly every nin and tearing apart families... how could I ever love that? How could anyone? When Naruto offered himself to me again I thought he understood that... I didn’t find out until after that he’d thought he could convince me to continue our relationship.”  
  
Kiba’s stomach hit the floor, all his life Naruto had been looked down upon; belittled and ridiculed... then when he fell in love he was treated like a monster! Kiba despaired, how was he ever going to repair this damage? Neji’s wooden indifference had returned as he asked in a haughty tone, “Is that it?” Kiba nodded, no longer even paying attention to the Hyuuga he turned and walked out of the compound appalled at the staggering damage he’d have to try to find a way through to win Naruto’s heart.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. CHAP 3

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto walked up to Lady Tsunade's office, he’d gone to the missions office and been told she wanted to see him. It didn’t surprise him... she was bound to want to see he was ok for herself. Naruto drew upon his years of experience and walked in to her office with a happy-go-lucky smile. “Hey Grandma Tsunade! I was told you wanted to see me.” Tsunade looked up and glared just like every time he called her that. “I have a special mission for you but the nin you will be teamed with hasn’t shown his lazy butt yet.” Lady Tsunade frowned. Naruto’s stomach sunk, he continued to give a carefree grin and prayed it wouldn’t be Neji; he wasn’t sure how he’d ever be able to do it.  
  
Kiba walked in followed by Akamaru, his bulk seeming to fill the room. “Hey, sorry I’m late.” In truth Lady Tsunade had wanted him to show up after Naruto was in the room, he asked why but she only said, ‘Trust me, you don’t want to be already in there when he comes in or he’ll never believe you care.’ Kiba had just nodded acceptance, and came after he was sure Naruto was already there.  
  
Naruto glanced back at Kiba then at Akamaru, it could be worse... it could have been Neji. Naruto beamed his false grin and asked ‘cheerfully’ “So what you got for us Gra...”  
  
Tsunade glared, “Don’t even say it.” Naruto grinned, but Tsunade wasn’t fooled. Naruto had spent his whole life hiding his emotions under that comical smirk and, as real as it looked, it was only surface deep. Lady Tsunade pushed the paper over, “Mission to Sand... since you both are familiar and on good terms with most of the nin they will be more likely to let you see Gaara directly. I’m sending you both. Do not let anyone but the Kazikage see this scroll.” Naruto nodded and Kiba grinned, but Lady Tsunade could see his grin was no more real than Naruto’s had been. “Will do.” Kiba assured.  
  
As they left Tsunade’s office with the scroll Naruto kept up his usual happy banter, talking about who had better ramen and the types of ramen the Sand village had. Kiba laughed and teased but it was clear to them both that it was fake.  
  
As they traveled through the trees Naruto was grateful that the pace was fast enough that he could avoid conversation. He wasn’t looking forward to two nights in the forest with Kiba, then two more on the return trip... but at least while in Suna he could be alone. When they stopped for the night Naruto waited to see where Kiba was pitching his tent before choosing the furthest away he could be while still being near the heat of the fire... he wanted it clear there would be no ‘mission sex’ on this mission. Even still Naruto felt uneasy about Kiba’s presence, he wished he could have taken the scroll alone.  
  
Kiba saw the uncomfortable glances and did his best to be friendly while still not doing anything that could be taken wrong. That was harder than it sounded when Naruto stiffened every time he passed near. Akamaru had gathered the firewood and Kiba started the fire. “So fish or rabbit?” Kiba asked, scratching Akamaru on the head. Naruto’s eyes drifted away, “If rabbit wouldn’t be a problem...” Kiba laughed, “Are you kidding you just made Akamaru’s day, he loves hunting rabbit! Ain’t that right buddy?” Akamaru gave a happy woof that made Naruto look over in surprise, then give a real smile.  
  
Akamaru seemed to be grinning he looked so delighted, Naruto couldn’t help but smile. “Get us some good ones.” Akamaru’s tongue lolled then licked his chops and trotted off into the woods. Naruto was a bit surprised by how silent the big dog was... but then he was a nin-dog.  
  
Kiba watched him go with an affectionate grin, “He said he’d get you a few big ones.” Naruto looked so very happy and carefree, it was a beautiful sight and not one Kiba would give up so he leaned back lazily, lounging before the fire and was gifted by Naruto continuing to remain relaxed and even somewhat friendly.  
  
Naruto smiled at Kiba, memories of other good missions with Kiba and Shino coming to mind. The easy comradery they’d had and peaceful relaxed nights accented by exciting and dangerous days... perfect.   
  
Akamaru slipped back into camp and laid two rabbit by Kiba and gave a soft huff. Kiba laughed, “You got it boy!” Kiba patted Akamaru grabbed the rabbits and started to go clean them a bit outside camp so he wouldn’t attract scavengers to the camp.  
  
Naruto was curious, he rose without thought and laid a hand on Kiba’s shoulder, it was then that Naruto realized what he was doing and drew his hand back quickly. “I was just wondering what Akamaru had said that made you laugh.” Naruto asked, he didn’t really care anymore about the answer he was too busy hoping his action wouldn’t be misread as an invitation.  
  
Kiba looked back an easy grin on his face but inside his heart was racing, hoping Naruto wouldn’t recoil... and his heart sank when Naruto yanked back his hand. Kiba saw Naruto was very uncomfortable and kept his posture loose and relaxed. Naruto’s tone was subdued and uneasy, when he asked about Akamaru Kiba didn’t have to fake his happy chuckle. “He said to get those rabbits ready, he was starving and that he expected us to leave him some... Oh, and that the hunting was good tonight.”  
  
Naruto nodded and faked a smile, “Thanks.” Then turned back to the fire, taking his seat on the far side... but not for long as Akamaru slipped from the trees and dropped another two rabbits at Naruto’s feet. Akamaru seemed to study Naruto for a minute then turned and trotted back into the trees. Naruto looked down at the rabbits, he knew he should bring these down to Kiba. Naruto rose in spite of his reluctance, grabbed the rabbits and walked down towards the lake where Kiba was dressing their brethren.   
  
Kiba looked up as Naruto appeared with the rabbits, his first thought was ‘why had Akamaru bought them to Naruto?’. Kiba knew his buddy could scent him... and he’d always brought the game right to Kiba to prepare. Naruto silently handed Kiba the two rabbits. Kiba smiled, “Akamaru got good ones tonight!” Naruto nodded, the powder Kiba was rubbing into the skinned rabbits piqued his interest and he drew closer.  
  
Naruto had felt his reluctance ease a bit as he drew closer and saw the odd thing Kiba was doing, he had a pouch of powder and was coating the prepared rabbits with it. Naruto walked right up sniffing, “What is that?” Kiba laughed as he rose to his feet and offered the two prepared rabbits, “A mix of spices. Hana mixed them up for me, wait until you taste it!” Naruto offered the two new rabbits to Kiba and took the others from him with a happy grin. “Can’t wait!”  
  
Naruto walked up the path, his posture now relaxed, and Kiba looked over at Akamaru who sat quietly in the tree line with two more dead rabbit at his feet. Kiba grinned as Akamaru trotted up and dropped the next two rabbit at his feet and gratefully praised, “Good job.” Kiba knew what Akamaru had been doing now and that he knew the praise wasn’t for the additional rabbits. Akamaru gave low bark and turned to pad up the path back to camp. Kiba nodded happily in agreement and continued to clean and skin the rabbits, Akamaru was right. Naruto needed to see everything was same as always and that things hadn’t changed.  
  
Naruto spit the rabbits and as they started to cook he could smell the delicious aroma, Kiba was right they would be wonderful. Akamaru walked into camp and lay behind where Naruto was sitting before. After a moments pause Naruto sat in his place and felt a wet nose sniff his neck. Naruto squirmed and laughed, turning slightly to look at Akamaru, “Thanks, but I bathed earlier I don’t need another.” Akamaru huffed and it sounded strangely like a laugh. The warm feel of Akamaru behind him was relaxing and, between turning the rabbits, Naruto lounged back against him. Akamaru seemed to approve, sprawling in a lazy heap behind Naruto. When the first rabbits were done Naruto brought one over and leaned up against Akamaru’s bulk once more, “I’m sure Kiba wouldn’t mind.” As Naruto ate he held back pieces for Akamaru who took them carefully from his fingers. It was so very relaxing that Naruto just glanced over at Kiba without reservation as he arrived and put two more rabbits on.  
  
Kiba watched from the woods as Akamaru worked his furry magic on Naruto, quickly reducing him to a lazy relaxed sprawl. Kiba slipped into camp and slid the next two ‘victims’ on the spit. Then crouched by the fire, debating, he didn’t want to wreak it now by doing anything to alarm Naruto... but in the end he rose, grabbed the other cooked rabbit and walked over to place it on Naruto’s plate. Naruto looked up without tensing or displaying any unease and Kiba grinned harmlessly. “I know you probably didn’t get much with that hairy vacuum cleaner behind you. I can take the next ones, they’re almost done.” Naruto gave a carefree laugh and started pulling the rabbit apart as Kiba walked back to the fire. Kiba smiled softly, he ought to rent Akamaru out, that dog could soothe anybody. Kiba’s rabbit was done and he took his original spot, missing his furry backrest a bit but it was worth it to see the relaxed content look on Naruto’s face. Kiba knew Akamaru was still hungry but he didn’t rise from behind Naruto as Naruto lay watching the fire, his eyes drowsy. Kiba quietly set the last two cooked rabbits aside for Akamaru to eat later. Naruto yawned wearily, Kiba smiled at his drowsy companion and banked the fire then announced. “Hey Naruto. I’m going to bed, see ya in the morning.”   
  
Naruto nodded and gave another sleepy yawn as Kiba walked into his tent, then got up, stretching a bit as he got to his feet. He was very tired... without thought he walked into the tent sprawled on his bedroll and fell asleep.  
  
Kiba felt Akamaru’s wet nose and smiled, “Hey saved ya two, they’re by the fire you fuzzy miracle worker.” Akamaru snorted softly at the off-hand compliment before padding out to claim his rabbits.   
  
Naruto woke in the morning and rose with a happy grin. He’d slept wonderful! Naruto walked out and saw Kiba packing up his tent... only then did Naruto remember that he’d been concerned Kiba would ‘visit’ him during the night. Kiba grinned over at him as he finished packing the tent. “Morning.” Naruto smiled. Maybe he hadn’t needed to worry, Kiba seemed to be content with the way things had always been on missions, the easy comradery without...  
  
Kiba turned and started stirring the fire, adding sandy soil and stirring it more until all sign was gone and there wasn’t even a hot area left. He noticed Naruto seemed more relaxed today, Kiba reached out and gave Akamaru a grateful scratch behind the ears. Although Naruto did look sad a few times as he packed, all in all he was almost cheerful.  
  
Naruto and Kiba traveled hard, but this time Naruto didn’t feel the need to hang back. Kiba flashed an occasional happy-go-lucky grin and Naruto found himself enjoying the trip. When they stopped for the night Naruto watched where Kiba dropped his pack but didn’t wait to see where Kiba would pitch his tent, it turned out he was correct and Kiba pitched it right where he’d dropped his bags then went in to the tree line to help find deadwood for the fire. Naruto looked around, a bit at a loss as to what to do, between Akamaru and Kiba they took care of setting up camp with effortless speed, they worked so efficiently as a team.  
  
Kiba saw Naruto smiling and watching him and Akamaru set up camp, his tent was set up and the equipment they’d need overnight already unpacked. The next trip back from gathering firewood Kiba didn’t see Naruto and glanced up at Akamaru. Kiba himself had an amazing sense of smell but the other scents of the woods masked Naruto’s scent. Akamaru sniffed, gave a lazy snort and lay down watching Kiba make the fire. Kiba was reassured, Akamaru scented Naruto down near a little pond. No doubt he’d taken upon himself to provide their meal.  
  
Naruto had grabbed his line and as he walked down the natural deer trail to the water, he turned over stumps and slabs of rotted tree trunk gathering bait. This trip had been one of the best he’d had in recent history, Kiba and Akamaru were so relaxed... it was pleasant. Naruto sat on a rock at the edge of the pond and looked out over it, a brief memory of doing this before under less pleasant circumstances surfaced and Naruto quickly pushed it away. It was amazingly easy to catch the fish; they were at the surface eager for insects as the day waned. Naruto wondered what Kiba and Akamaru were doing now, he could picture them sitting by the fire, Kiba’s fingers buried in Akamaru’s fur scratching him softly. Naruto smiled at the thought and wondered how many fish Kiba’s ‘furry vacuum cleaner’ would eat. In no time Naruto had so many fish that he had to find a v’d branch to carry them all back to the camp where he quickly cleaned them. The fish entrails wouldn’t attract any large predators and any small scavengers would be frightened of Akamaru, still Naruto dug a hole and buried the mess before turning to join Kiba and Akamaru near the fire.  
  
Kiba was poking around the fire making sure it was breaking into large hot coals perfect for grilling fish as Naruto cleaned the fish at the edge of camp... and subtly watched Naruto, he looked so relaxed and his lips were curved in a small content smile even as he did the messy task. Kiba strolled over, took the prepared fish as Naruto finished each one and laid them on the grill over the hot coals. To Kiba’s relief, even when he approached Naruto he didn’t tense or loose his relaxed easy smile. As Kiba cooked he couldn’t help his delighted grin, Naruto wasn’t reacting at all to his presence... there was hope he’d come to trust Kiba wouldn’t try anything.  
  
The evening went well the fish was wonderful as only fish done over a fire pit could be and, even better, never once did Naruto stiffen or draw away. Naruto was a bit quieter than usual but Kiba’s stories of his ‘failed’ missions as a genin drew more than a few laughs. Kiba cleaned up the camp as Naruto lay watching the fire and then they both went to their tents to sleep, even then Naruto didn’t seem uncomfortable. Kiba lay looking up at his tent roof and pictured them sprawled beside each other in front of a fire watching the stars... Akamaru lounging behind them. Kiba finally sank into a peaceful sleep full of dreams of Naruto  
  
Naruto was relaxed and more than a bit tired from the rapid pace he and Kiba set and he immediately fell into a deep sleep. The morning dawned with a heavy rain that made all three nin glad they’d be in desert area soon. By the time they reached a drier area Naruto was sodden and his clothes chaffed terribly, he was sure Kiba’s did as well and without thought Naruto stripped and wrung them out. Naruto looked up as he went to put his clothes back on and suddenly realized his ‘error’, his face heated in embarrassment. He’d practically invited Kiba! Kiba’s eyes had darkened in desire but he simply wrung out his clothes and gave a sheepish grin as he dressed and commented lightly. “We better hurry or wet clothes will be the least of our worries.” Naruto nodded, averting his eyes, and put the rest of his damp gear back on. They had to reach Suna before nightfall; the nights in the desert were extremely cold. Naruto’s clothing and gear chaffed no less but at least they were lighter now. They started forward once more. Naruto had a feeling of dread; he hadn’t missed the way Kiba’s cock had hardened at the sight of him or Kiba’s deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.  
  
Kiba hated the rain and he knew Akamaru felt the same way, he was grateful to stop and wring out his heavy clothes... until he saw Naruto nude. Kiba tried hard not to react but his body remembered all too well the feel of Naruto’s and his cock flushed hard at the sight. Kiba attempted to make light of his reaction, he was not going to undo all he’d done to gain Naruto’s trust... an erection in damp cold pants was not pleasant and helped calm Kiba’s body rapidly. In moments they were traveling once more, their clothes drying stiff and somehow the fine sand sneaking in adding to their discomfort. Kiba swore the skin of his thighs was raw by this time and knew Naruto was in similar pain.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they’d arrived at Suna’s gate the look of relief on Kiba’s face was echoed by Naruto, it was like the promise of nirvana after the harsh conditions of the day. They wearily walked in the gate and, after a brief talk with Baki; they were taken directly to the Kazikage’s building. Naruto wished he could go directly to a tub, soak away the accumulated sand and dirt and soothe his sore skin, but the scroll came first. Even when Naruto saw his long time friend he lacked the energy to greet him with more than an exhausted smile. It was always wonderful to see Gaara and Naruto looked forward to these missions normally, but then he normally didn’t have to make the trip wet and sandy. The wind had been just enough to lift the sand as they had walked, caking it to their clothes and weighing them down.   
  
Gaara seemed to understand their weary state and his lips curved slightly at the sight of his best friend. He knew very well how it felt to be in that state and he wanted to make this as quick as possible. “I was told you have a urgent scroll for me from the Hokage of Leaf?” Gaara was curious, there was no situation at this point that was serious enough for an urgent scroll. Kiba walked forward and handed Gaara the scroll. Gaara’s expression didn’t change as he read, but his amusement grew, Lady Tsunade loved playing matchmaker. _‘As a friend of Naruto I have a favor to ask of you, it’s very important. I want Kiba and Naruto to stay over night, in the same room, I don’t care how you do it.’_  
  
Both Naruto and Kiba watched as Gaara stared at the scroll stoically, but Kiba’s eyes occasionally drifted to Naruto’s weary face, he hadn’t looked Kiba in the eye for more than a few seconds since the ‘clothing fiasco’. When Gaara looked up he simply said, “This is too important to allow anyone but the Leaf Village Hokage to see. You will both spend the night in the Administration Guest Quarters so you can take the scroll immediately in the morning.” Naruto nodded seriously. Kiba thought of Akamaru and was about to say something when Gaara met his eyes, “We will provide Akamaru the best... a bath, food and warm place to sleep.” Kiba nodded his agreement, Akamaru hated coming into buildings, always having to watch that he wasn’t knocking something over. Kiba knew he’d be well taken care of; this wasn’t the first trip they’d taken to Suna. Without further delay Gaara summoned his assistant. “Take them to the north suite, they will be staying over night, and inform the cook he’ll be serving two more.”   
  
As the nin escorted Kiba and Naruto out, Gaara’s lips curved slightly once more. The north suite only had one bed. He’d seen the way Kiba had been looking at Naruto... and it was about time. Naruto deserved love... It looked like being a matchmaker was contagious. Gaara turned back to his desk and his work.  
  
Naruto stared at the room in dismay... there was only one bed! While it was a rather large bed it was still just one. Kiba and he would be ‘sleeping’ together... Naruto’s face colored at the implications of that thought. Naruto set down his pack; the assistant had left almost immediately. Naruto glanced down at his sodden bedroll... he wasn’t going to sleep on that.   
  
Kiba saw the one bed and Naruto’s eyes widen in alarm. Kiba gave a faintly uneasy laugh, “So who wants to hit the bath first?” Naruto’s gaze had dropped to the floor and he seemed deep in thought, his tone subdued. “You can... I’ll take the next.” Kiba couldn’t stand Naruto’s obvious distress and laid a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, not drawing it back even when Naruto flinched in surprise. “I can ask for another room at evening meal... now go get the grime off you.” Kiba gave a smirk. “I can’t wait for my turn at the bath.” Naruto nodded with relief, both at Kiba’s words and at the thought of being free of the now stiff clothing chaffing his raw skin.  
  
In the privacy of the bathing room Naruto peeled the clinging cloth of his uniform off and slipped into the hot water. Sighing loudly and nearly melting in pleasure as the sore areas of his body were soothed. As Naruto lay in the tub, the heat loosening his weary muscles, his thoughts turned to Kiba. He had to admit Kiba had been nothing but nice to him even while Naruto was ‘sleeping with him’. Kiba hadn’t said anything even remotely bad to him and treated him with respect... even after the last Neji situation. In fact, Naruto realized Kiba hadn’t even made a sexual move towards him since he’d returned, not even when Naruto had carelessly stripped in front of him. Naruto knew Kiba desired him, he had seen how Kiba’s body reacted to him... much like the way his was now at the memory of Kiba’s erection. Naruto squirmed slightly in arousal, his cock swollen hard as his mind drifted to the amazing strongly muscled form of Kiba’s body. When Kiba smiled, the flash of his canines....Naruto nearly groaned, his cock throbbing at the memory. Naruto couldn’t deny he desired Kiba... perhaps too much, but his heart always managed to get wrapped up in the situation. Naruto knew casual sex was just not going to be possible, his heart ached for intimacy... for love and Neji had reminded him that love wasn’t something he should ever hope for. Naruto tried to steer his thoughts away from Neji, his heart still hurt at the memory. Naruto sighed softly and rose out of the tub, grateful his erection had subsided, only then did Naruto realize he hadn’t a dry or clean uniform to wear and he nervously attempted to wrap the towel tight around his lower body.  
  
Kiba heard the soft knock at the door and opened it to find two sets of Suna nin's garb. Someone, no doubt Gaara, had realized that their clothing would be in very poor shape. Kiba picked up the clothes, looking down the hall a minute to see if he could catch the man and tell him they’d need a second room. Not spotting anyone, Kiba closed the door and walked over to place a uniform beside the bathing room door. “Naruto, Gaara provided fresh uniforms... I’ll set yours outside the door.” But as Kiba knelt to set the clothes on the floor the door opened and Naruto stood in the doorway a towel wrapped around his waist. Kiba’s breath caught and he almost choked before looking away and giving a forced laugh. “Guess it’s my turn to soak the dirt away.”  
  
Naruto’s face was crimson; he felt like he could melt from the heat of his face he was so embarrassed. “Ahh... ya.” Naruto continued into the room, spotting the other uniform on the bed he urged, “Go ahead and take that one in with you, I’ll put this one on.” Naruto didn’t turn and look until the bathing room door had closed, then glanced down at his newly awaked erection. Seeing Kiba kneeling there when he’d opened the door had sent a surge of lust racing through him. Gaara had to give them separate rooms, he couldn’t sleep beside Kiba, there was only so much restraint he could expect Kiba to have and seeing Naruto... like this. Naruto frowned down at his eager cock, this was too much to expect anyone to overlook.  
  
Kiba sat just inside the door barely holding back a groan, this wasn’t going to work, there was no way he could sleep beside Naruto’s gorgeous body and not touch him. It had been a different matter when Naruto had been crying and he’d felt only the need to soothe him. Kiba carefully stripped his dirty stiff clothes off, wincing slightly as they rubbed roughly against the engorged flesh of his cock. Kiba stood looking down at his erection, then took it in hand, stroking over the rigid length. It wasn’t in his nature to resist and never had he ever had to struggle against his needs for so long. Kiba’s hand slipped up and down faster, his eyes closing as he pictured Naruto’s golden body and the look of rapture on his face as he came. Kiba moaned louder and bit his lip to hold in his cry as he climaxed at the memory of the man he loved in the throes of passion. Kiba grabbed a towel cleaning up the results of his release. “Naruto... Kami I love you...” Kiba sighed wistfully, then slipped into the hot water and groaned loudly in delight.   
  
Naruto heard Kiba’s low moans and he couldn’t resist listening, his cock was still hard from the sight of Kiba on his knees... he wanted to touch it, to stroke it but the thought of someone walking in was too mortifying. Then Naruto he heard Kiba’s muffled cry as he came and whimpered softly, his cock throbbing viciously, but the next thing Naruto heard wiped all thought of his turgid cock from his thoughts and left him sitting there with a stunned look on his face... his heart seizing on the one word desperately, did Kiba just say ‘love’?! Kiba had said he loved him! Kiba couldn’t mean it. He was only saying he loved sex with him and yet Naruto’s heart raced at the thought... the possibility. Which only caused him to be reminded once again how urgently hard his cock was as the blood pounded in the swollen organ. Naruto realized he had no choice, he needed release.  
  
Kiba almost whimpered as his acute hearing picked up the sound of Naruto’s soft needy pants, picturing Naruto’s hand sliding over his glorious cock. Kiba wanted so badly to touch Naruto, to taste his hard flesh... he wanted to beg Naruto to let him suck it but remained nearly sobbing in frustration as he heard the provocative little gasps and moans coming from Naruto... the sounds of his hand stroking faster over his tempting cock. Kiba cursed his hearing as he heard every mew of pleasure from Naruto’s lips and the passionate cry as he came. Kiba glanced down at his groin, groaned and swore softly, Naruto had made him hard again.  
  
Naruto cleaned himself then dressed quickly, hoping Kiba hadn’t heard him. Needing something to do Naruto busied himself unpacking first his pack and then Kiba’s, laying the items out to dry. Not long after he’d finished Kiba walked out dressed in the slightly exotic Suna nin clothing, it was a lighter material than what they were used to and Naruto was riveted as the cloth seemed to flow over Kiba’s body accenting his muscular thighs as he moved.  
  
Kiba walked out of the bathing room and his nose was assailed by the strong scent of Naruto’s lust. Kiba tried to ignore the enticing scent, it was only from Naruto masturbating but as Kiba walked closer to Naruto he could smell the scent growing in intensity... Naruto desired him. Kiba breathed a soft curse and faked a smile, no this was not going to work, he needed a separate room or he wouldn’t sleep a wink... the scent of Naruto’s arousal stirring his need once more.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	4. Chapter 4

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto and Kiba arrived at the dinning hall and after Gaara entered they sat. Kiba was the first to mention their room assignment. “Gaara I was wondering if we can get a second room for myself or Naruto... the room only has one bed.”  
  
Gaara just looked at Kiba impassively, his reply monotone. “That wouldn’t be possible.”  
  
Kiba blinked, it hadn’t been the answer he’d been expecting and he glanced over at Naruto in a silent plea. Naruto and Gaara were friends surely he wouldn’t turn his friend down. Naruto’s face colored, but he quietly argued their point. “Gaara, we need separate rooms.”  
  
Gaara gave Naruto a tiny, gentle smile; Naruto was the only one thus far who had earned that gentle smile. “You know if it was possible I would give you anything.”   
  
Naruto nodded accepting that Gaara could not; somehow he and Kiba would have to make it work. As good as the meal was it was mostly eaten in silence, only Naruto and Gaara’s occasional friendly inquiries and replies breaking the almost oppressive silence.   
Gaara excused himself after the meal, expressing his regrets to Naruto that he had to get the reply scroll ready for Lady Tsunade. In awkward silence, Naruto and Kiba returned to their room. Kiba looked at the floor as they walked looking deep in thought. For once the happy go lucky young man seemed lost for words. To their surprise they found their clothes clean and neatly folded on the bed. Their bedrolls were missing but a note lay beside the fresh clothing assuring that the bedrolls would be ready for them by the time they left in the morning.   
  
Kiba frowned, well it wouldn’t be the first time he’d slept on the floor, he doubted Naruto would wish to have him in the bed beside him. Kiba no sooner had that thought before he was shocked as Naruto looked over at him, then the bed, and consented, “The bed is large enough for us both, and we’ll just have to share it.”   
  
Naruto saw Kiba’s resigned glance at the floor and he knew, Kiba was going to insist Naruto take the bed and he’d sleep on the floor... suddenly Naruto was ashamed of his behavior. They were both adults, there was no reason they could not share the bed, even if they shared the bed it didn’t mean they’d have sex. But looking at Kiba in the Suna uniform the thought of having sex with Kiba suddenly wasn’t as distressing as it should’ve been. Kiba stripped down to his boxers and lay down on the bed. Naruto’s eyes traveled slowly over Kiba’s lean firm body and he knew he couldn’t undress quite yet. The sight of Kiba’s lean taut body had excited him and it would be quite evident the moment he stripped to his boxers. Kiba’s eyes drifted down to Naruto’s groin, then slid away. “Just come to bed and sleep.” Naruto nodded and swallowed, his face heating as he removed his pants and his erection tented the front of his boxers. Naruto silently mocked himself, he might as well hang a sign over his head saying ‘mission sex here’ but to Naruto’s surprise Kiba simply rolled over on his side looking away from Naruto toward the wall. “We should get some sleep we have a return trip back to Leaf tomorrow.” Slightly confused but relieved Naruto nodded, although he was sure Kiba didn’t see it, and slipped into the bed. Lying on his back looking up at the ceiling one thing haunted him, he missed the old Kiba... the fun mischievous man and the easy friendship they’d once had. All that was gone, gone because he foolishly decided to have sex with Kiba... Naruto sighed softly in weariness of both his heart and body. The weariness of his body won out and Naruto fell asleep.  
  
Kiba had been surprised that Naruto had agreed they could share the bed but as Kiba striped the enticing scent of Naruto’s lust grew stronger until Kiba had to fight his need to take Naruto in his arms and kiss him. The need to ravish that perfect body and hear the moans of pleasure that made Kiba forget every other person he’d ever slept with. It was clear by the deep blue of Naruto’s eyes, and the state of his body, that Naruto desired him as well... but also that he didn’t want to desire Kiba. Kiba turned away before his body betrayed him and Naruto decided to sleep on the floor. Kiba’s heart hurt... he feared Naruto would never accept him. After this mission Kiba was going to request he no longer be placed on missions with Naruto, it was too hard. Kiba lay long into the night listening to the sound of Naruto’s even breathing and mourning all that he’d never know if he couldn’t win Naruto’s love and his trust. The pleasures of waking up beside Naruto, seeing him smile his stunning honest smiles of happiness and hear his laughter. He’d loose the chance to feel Naruto in his arms, to know they would be there for each other, and comfort each other when missions went horribly wrong... there were so many things... and he’d loose them all.  
  
Naruto found himself in the dim room in front of the Kyuubi’s gate... there was no chair... just glowing eyes behind the gate that moved as the Kyuubi paced in agitation. Naruto gave an apathetic sigh, “Why am I here?” _“What does it matter? Have a lover to return to?” The Kyuubi’s laugh was harsh and his tone scathing, “I never thought you were a coward and a fool until this moment... you let that pale worm break you... make you too frightened to continue your life. You are allowing HIM to change your life...”._ For the first time Naruto didn’t walk out of the ‘hall’, it was as if he was pushed out. Naruto heard the Kyuubi’s last hissing sneer as he woke. _“Baka.”_  
  
Kiba heard Naruto stir and glanced at the clock, and then out the window, it was long before dawn. Kiba wanted to turn to ask Naruto what was wrong, but he resisted... until he smelt the saline of Naruto’s tears. Heedless of the consequences, Kiba turned and drew Naruto into his arms holding him. The feeling his beloved’s tears dampening his skin were like burns the pain they brought Kiba was so strong. Kiba’s stroked Naruto’s back and held him protectively to his chest, murmuring anything he could think of to soothe him... his words spoken without thought straight from the heart.  
  
Naruto woke crying, how many times had he heard someone call him that... Baka. That was all he was to everyone... even the Kyuubi had turned his back on him. Naruto was crying so hard that at first he didn’t realize Kiba was holding him, brushing his skin with light caresses... murmuring soft words. Naruto’s tears lightened as he strove to hear Kiba’s hushed calming words. “Shh Naruto, it’s ok. I promise, nothing can hurt you... I will protect you, it’s ok koishii... everything will be ok. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Naruto’s tears had stopped but he hid against Kiba’s chest, too confused by Kiba’s words, he couldn’t bear to look up and see if Kiba’s words were lies to calm him. Naruto lay his cheek against Kiba’s chest looking down towards the end of the bed and bit his lip against the pleas he wished to make, the desperate begging for it to be true. He was thankful it was too dark for Kiba to see his face. Even if Kiba thought he cared he wouldn’t when he found out about the Kyuubi... it would be Neji all over again and Naruto just couldn’t bear that again.  
  
Kiba heard Naruto’s soft sigh, his crying had stopped and Kiba grew worried. Would Naruto be upset... cold and distant again? Had he went too far? Kiba resigned himself to the consequences, after feeling him in his arms once more Kiba knew he could never give up. If Naruto pushed him away once more he’d only have to work harder to find a way to win his heart, he would not ever stop loving Naruto... he couldn’t. Kiba waited but Naruto only leaned more into him, as if hiding his face then lay his head on Kiba’s chest and lay looking away. Kiba chanced to stroke Naruto’s cheek once, drying the soft damp flesh tenderly.  
  
Naruto lay against Kiba knowing he should move away, the sun was rising and very soon Kiba would be able to see his face clearly. The only thing this would accomplish was to give Kiba the false impression he was willing to have sex... then Kiba’s fingers stroked his cheek. Naruto closed his eyes in pain and pleasure, it felt so wonderful to feel someone touch him with affection... but it was tainted with the emotional pain of knowing he was only lying to himself. Kiba couldn’t love him, no one could love him; still Naruto couldn’t make himself move away. He craved this... this imagined love so very much, he was afraid; he feared he was falling in love with Kiba. Against rational thought Naruto whispered a plea, his voice muffled by Kiba’s chest. “Kiba please...”  
  
Naruto’s muted wistful words would have went unheard if Kiba’s hearing wasn’t so acute, even still it was so hushed it was barely above a whisper. Kiba’s heart hammered, but he attempted to keep his voice calm and soothing. “Please what Naruto?” Naruto shook his head slightly and Kiba felt his soft tremor.  
  
Naruto stopped himself, he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t beg for Kiba to mean the words he’d said. Naruto’s stomach clenched in a ball and he nearly started crying again, this was so cruel. How could he fall in love with Kiba? Hadn’t he suffered enough?  
  
Kiba forced the words out through nervous lips. “Naruto... I love you.” Kiba waited anxiously. Slowly Naruto looked up, the magnificent vibrant blue of his eyes in the rosy light of the dawn making Kiba’s breath catch. Kiba wanted to see those glorious blue eyes gazing at him full of love, to wipe away the longing and fear.  
  
Naruto’s voice was despondent, “You can’t... no one can.” Naruto was stunned as Kiba cupped his face and drew him into a loving gentle kiss, then sincerely replied. “I do... please let me prove it to you. Please give me a chance.” Tears sprang to Naruto’s eyes and he tried to roll away, to flee the heartbreak that he knew would come, but Kiba’s arms held him gently and Naruto couldn’t force himself to break free. Still the fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as he admitted the words that would drive Kiba away, his body shaking with his sobs. “I’m the demon... I’m the Kyuubi!” Kiba drew Naruto closer and placed tender kisses over his face, shocking Naruto and stopping his sobs. Kiba’s eyes were adoring and his tone loving as he simply said. “I know what you are... you are Naruto, and you are extraordinary. I love everything about you.” Kiba’s words stunned him, Kiba couldn’t mean it! Hesitantly Naruto asked, “You... knew?”  
  
Kiba nodded, his fingers came up to stroke Naruto’s moist cheeks once more. “I love you... all of you.” Kiba saw fear darken the sunny blue of Naruto’s eyes as he whispered, his voice raspy from his tears. “Why? Why would you... love me?”  
  
“You are amazing... strong, compassionate, kindhearted... you are so many good things, you have no idea how wonderful you are... how special, how precious you are to me. Please just give me a chance... will you? Just let me prove it to you please?” Kiba begged softly.  
  
Naruto timidly nodded, then drew a deep ragged breath and relaxed in Kiba’s arms once more. Drying his eyes, Naruto laid his head back on Kiba’s chest and murmured. “Sorry about getting you all wet...” Kiba gave a surprised and delighted laugh. Startled Naruto lifted his head and looked up at Kiba with puzzled eyes.   
  
Kiba grinned down at Naruto with the unrestrained happy-go-lucky cheer that had been missing for too long. The sight of Kiba’s happiness, the Kiba that he’d known, impishly grinning down at him was like a rainbow during a spring shower... Naruto’s heart lifted and his lips curved in a small hopeful smile.   
  
They knew they couldn’t stay in bed, the sun had rose above the horizon and they were needed in the Kazigage’s office to carry Gaara’s reply back to Leaf, the scroll must have very important information on it and couldn’t wait. Normally Kiba would be curious what was so vital, but strangely he couldn’t find a sliver of coherent thought to care. The only thing that mattered was the man in his arms, but his training as a nin wouldn’t allow him to ignore something so vital.  
  
“So... I suppose we better get up and go get that important scroll.” Naruto wanted to look away, this whole thing felt unreal and he kept thinking that he had to be still dreaming, he was waiting for the whole thing to suddenly go bad. Naruto and Kiba rose and dressed in their leaf uniforms once more.  
  
Kiba’s jovial and upbeat mood continued to be almost contagious. Naruto smiled occasionally as he distractedly dressed, subtlety glancing over at Kiba as he repacked his now dry gear. Naruto suddenly was deeply grateful that Gaara had thought to have their clothes cleaned for their trip back... if he had to follow Kiba dressed the Suna nin’s uniform he’d have had an erection the whole trip. Naruto’s eyes widened and he blushed; he couldn’t believe he’d just thought that!   
  
Kiba noticed Naruto’s almost timid glances and when Naruto suddenly blushed Kiba nearly laughed, he knew Naruto’s line of thoughts probably mirrored his own. Naruto was so very sexy, Kiba wanted to touch him, to kiss him and hear his moans of pleasure... Kiba’s cock twitched eagerly and he gave a self-mocking grin, he’d better put a halt to those thoughts, traveling was extremely uncomfortable when your cock was trying to spear through the fabric of your pants!  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gaara looked up from his pile of documents that he’d yet to force himself to read as Kiba and Naruto were escorted in. It was immediately clear that some things had been resolved between them. Kiba stood close, a bit behind Naruto and to the side, slightly cupping Naruto in a subtle but affectionate and protective manner... and Naruto seemed almost leaning back into the contact.   
  
Gaara regarded the couple without expression then stated, “The scroll will be ready this afternoon... you can leave after the heat of the day is waning.”  
  
Naruto grinned at Gaara, his usual boisterous self, and for once it didn’t seem to be forced. “I didn’t get to spend any time with you this time but next time I swear you’re taking me out to the ramen place you’re always talking about.”   
  
Gaara’s lips curved in a faint smile, “I will, next time... I will even pay.”  
  
Naruto laughed happily at Gaara’s reply and taunted, “Like you have to pay oh ‘exalted one’.” Gaara’s eyes danced in amusement, it was as close to a laugh as he got in the presence of others, but Naruto understood it. “Go” Gaara urged. “The scroll will be ready when you return.” Naruto nodded, still his cheerful self although Gaara could see a hint of anxiety as Naruto glance up at Kiba. Kiba grinned down at Naruto and anyone could have seen the genuine affection in his gaze. “Let’s find somewhere to eat I’m starving!”   
  
Kiba could see the uncertainty in Naruto’s gaze but swore he would find some way to show Naruto how deeply he loved him and to win Naruto’s love. Naruto nodded his eager agreement on the plan to eat and they left the office. Kiba struggled with what to say to put Naruto at ease; finally he just stopped Naruto with a gentle hand on his shoulder. When Naruto stopped and turned, Kiba’s hand slid down to take his, Kiba drew him close and kissed him gently. Naruto seemed stunned for a second before he melted into Kiba; his natural sincere response was breath taking. Naruto had such passion in him; Kiba knew he held a treasure in his arms unlike any other. If he won this man’s love he would be the luckiest man in the Leaf village.  
  
Gaara watched his friend and the obviously smitten Kiba as they walked out, his lips twitched as he suppressed a laugh. Lady Tsunade had made a good choice... she always did. Gaara’s thoughts drifted for a moment to his sister and Shikamaru; somehow Lady Tsunade knew it wouldn’t have worked and Gaara was grateful she’d known to spare them the pain. Shino and Shikamaru were very happy together; and Temari and her beloved Nezumi were soon to be married. Brushing aside those thoughts Gaara sat and made himself to read the scrolls that the council wanted reviewed before they convened the following day.  
  
Naruto was surprised as Kiba stopped him and drew him into a kiss, then surrendered to the amazing warmth of Kiba’s affection, soaking it in and soothing some of the pain he hid deep inside his wounded heart. The feel of Kiba’s hands, his lips... it was so much more than sexual and suddenly Naruto was deeply frightened once more. If he opened his heart to Kiba and Kiba turned away Naruto knew he would shatter... the pain would be too much, too unbearable to handle. Naruto whimpered and broke the kiss, looking away at the ground and unable to meet Kiba’s eyes. Afraid he’d see disappointment in them but Kiba’s hand stroked his cheek with such tenderness that Naruto couldn’t help pressing into the touch, he wanted this love so much it hurt.  
  
Kiba heard that soft whimper and felt the soft tremble as Naruto drew back from their kiss, averting his eyes as if afraid of rejection. Kiba caressed Naruto’s face trying to soothe his fear and his heart sped as Naruto turned his face into his touch. The feel of Naruto’s skin as he rubbed his cheek against his hand was nearly enough to make Kiba drop to his knees and vow to do anything to remain at his side, even if Naruto could never love him. There was no other, this was the only man he wanted, the only one who he couldn’t live without. Kiba wrapped his arms loosely around Naruto in comfort and smiled lovingly as Naruto looked up.  
  
Naruto couldn’t deny the surge of love he felt at Kiba’s affection, but even as he basked in it a voice of doubt whispered in the back of his mind reminding him that he had believed it was real once before. Believed he could be loved and been rejected, this couldn’t last. Kiba would grow tired of him and when he left he’d rip Naruto’s heart out and grind it under his heel until nothing remained. Naruto gave a small strained smile, “We should be going before you collapse from hunger.” Kiba grinned and playfully teased. “I wouldn’t want to do that... I’d hate for you to have to carry me.” Naruto laughed, distracted from his dismal thoughts he taunted, “No way! I’d have to get Akamaru, there’s no way I’m carrying you in this heat!”  
  
Kiba released Naruto and laughed. “Then I guess we’d better get going because if Akamaru had to come out in this heat to get me I’d never hear the end of it!” Kiba loved seeing the genuine humor on Naruto’s face.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a filling late breakfast Kiba and Naruto walked around the market, a comfortable easy stroll full of laughs as they traded stories and good-natured taunts. Naruto hadn’t had so much fun in a very long time. While he and Neji’s walks had been steamy and seductive, there really hadn’t been any common ground between them, nothing that they shared an interest in... But Kiba, it was amazing how quickly the time flew by, the time full of laughter and happiness. They seemed to fit each other, sharing thoughts and common interests. Kiba was amazing, charming and playful, full of mischievous enjoyment of life... everything Neji was not. Naruto couldn’t help comparing them and found in every instance Kiba came out the better... and then there was the physical attraction. Naruto’s cock twitched in interest at the sight of Kiba’s canines, the memory of his teeth on his throat as Kiba laughed. Naruto could never deny his body desired Kiba’s greatly, but attraction that wasn’t enough, not without love. Neji had shown him that.  
  
Kiba was endlessly amazed by Naruto’s shameless enthusiasm, the interest he showed in some of the most overlooked things, as he pointed out things to Kiba they took on new meaning. Naruto had a wonderful sharp mind and if anyone had bothered to pay attention they’d have seen he was extremely knowledgeable about many interesting things. Every moment Kiba spent with Naruto only made Kiba realize more how remarkable Naruto was, vibrant and honest with his emotions, passionate about his interests and fun loving. The morning passed too quickly and as the shops closed down for the zenith of the sun Kiba and Naruto walked back to the Administration building to wait on the scroll, after the hottest part of the day they’d get Akamaru from his cool sanctuary and be on their way.   
  
Gaara saw the easy relaxed manner of the two nin as they walked in and felt a flash of pleasure. It looked like this morning had been just what they had needed to reinforce the bond that was forming. Gaara walked around his desk to stand in front of Naruto and Kiba, he handed the scroll to Kiba and then turned his attention to his oldest and truest friend. Gaara placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder and quietly said his goodbyes, but he remained aware of Kiba, curious to see his reaction. Gaara wouldn’t let this new forming relationship commence if he saw any sign that Kiba would be unworthy of the treasure that was his friend Naruto. Gaara had heard of Neji’s actions and in the return scroll he’d requested Neji be chosen for the next mission to Suna, he was sure Lady Tsunade would gladly comply. Gaara was ‘eager’ for the arrogant Leaf nin’s visit to Suna... it would not be a pleasant stay.  
  
Kiba watched Gaara and Naruto’s good-bye, a little smile curving his lips. Only Naruto would be so special that he could change a troubled ‘weapon’ of the Sand village into a peaceful dedicated member of his village... only someone like Naruto could have been the solid support to help Gaara find purpose and to reach the position of Kazikage. Kiba was surprised when Gaara turned to him, his haunting soft voice and uncompromising piercing eyes looking into Kiba’s he simply said, “You are a good man.” Kiba felt like he’d just been paid the highest compliment and replied sincerely. “Thank you.”   
  
Gaara gave a slight nod, then turned away, and returned to his desk and work as Kiba and Naruto left. Gaara was satisfied, Naruto would be fine; this man would not break his heart.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Kiba and he walked out of Gaara’s office to met up with Akamaru and walked down to the gate Naruto thought about Gaara’s words to Kiba. Gaara had never actively acknowledged any of the other Leaf nin in all Naruto’s trips to Suna... He had said Kiba was a ‘good man’, a profound compliment from the reserved man. Naruto glanced over at Kiba, Kiba had seemed to understand that this was a great compliment and had taken it seriously. Kiba noticed Naruto’s attention and grinned over at him, “Ready for another fun trek through the desert?” Kiba’s carefree smile sent a thrill through Naruto and he laughed, pushing his thoughts aside to be examined further later and razzed. “Oh don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy being turned into a walking sand sculpture!”  
  
Kiba snorted and retorted, “Oh yea, I loved having my skin scrubbed with sand.” Akamaru yipped, adding his own taunts to the conversation along the line of Kiba needing a good scrubbing anyway, and at least he didn’t have fur that trapped the sand... he’d be shaking it our for several days. Kiba smiled even as he razzed Akamaru, “Yea well I’m sure you’ll share that with me... I’m looking forward to the sand in my bed.”  
  
Naruto watched the two of them and Kiba kept Naruto caught up on Akamaru’s comments. Naruto grinned and laughed at the two buddies even as he silently agreed, Gaara was right... Kiba was a good man. Soon they were traveling too hard for words but for the first time this trip Naruto looked forward to the rest stop at the end of the day.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba soon became aware they were being followed; he exchanged a glance with Naruto and saw he was aware of it too. Naruto dropped back, and then Kiba lost sight of him as Naruto circled to check out their pursuer. Kiba felt a surge of anxiety, that was a dangerous move, they didn’t know how many were following them and Naruto could be ‘walking’ right into a trap. Still Kiba couldn’t follow, he held the scroll and as the carrier it was his job to continue no matter what happened, the scroll was the priority. Although Kiba thought it would have been safer to stay together and fight them as a team when the pursuer caught up, he wasn’t sure if that thought was fueled by the desire to keep Naruto safely beside him. Naruto was acting as the reconnaissance and hidden support, taking the fight to the pursuer in the hope of eliminating the threat.   
  
When the nin he’d been trailing circled and surrounded him Naruto’s first thought was the hope that Kiba was now safe and out of reach of the nin. The three outcast nin surrounded him and now toyed with him, leaving numerous bloody shallow cuts that stung more than caused any damage. Naruto waited, the longer he kept the enemies attention the further away Kiba could get, but then the tallest of the three waved the other two on, “Go ahead... I’ve got this one.” The contempt in the lanky nin’s tone made it clear he didn’t expect it to be much of a fight, and when the other two nin disappeared into the trees Naruto proved him right. A searing rage flared in Naruto at the thought of Kiba in danger and he mercilessly slaughtered the nin, his only thought to catch up and stop the two nin converging on Kiba.   
  
In spite of Naruto’s efforts the pursuers finally caught up to Kiba. The two rogue nin leapt from the trees and Kiba turned to fight, praying a third hadn’t been delayed taking out the ‘reconnaissance’. Kiba eyed the two ragged nin; the slashes across their hitai-ate identifying them as former grass nin. Akamaru snarled taking up a position just slightly forward of Kiba’s leg. The sight clearly made the smaller nin blanche. Kiba’s lips twitched... not a dog lover. Kiba gave the nin a feral mocking ‘grin’ his sharp canines displayed clearly, the nin actually swayed as if to step back before hardening his resolve once more. “I’m quite sure I don’t need an escort... “ Kiba taunted. The larger nin’s eyes glittered viciously, “No you won’t be needing a lot of things when we’re done with you, hand over the scroll and I may let you live... minus a few parts.” Kiba scoffed at the braggart then heckled, his tone sarcastically amused, “Oh you must be used to cheap whores, I’m not _that_ easy... you’re going have to work for it.” Inside Kiba was everything but amused, Naruto shouldn’t be gone this long, something had happened. The bulky man slowly smirked but it wasn’t a good smile, cruelty laced his words as he jeered. “If you’re waiting for your little companion to return you needn’t worry you’ll be joining him soon enough... by now he’s not much more than a bloody lump of meat.”   
  
Naruto rushed through the trees as quickly as he could. He had no need to follow the enemy’s trail, he could almost ‘feel’ Kiba’s chakra and his only concern was getting to him as quickly as possible. Naruto swore silently, if they had hurt Kiba he’d make sure they suffered agonizing deaths. Inside the Kyuubi chuckled, his kit was furious like never before... this was going to be fun.   
  
Kiba subtly twitched his fingers cueing Akamaru which of the two nin to go for, Akamaru expertly picked up on the cue and when the larger nin rushed in Akamaru passed right by him swift as a breeze toward the smaller nin. For several seconds it looked like the diminutive nin would try to run then Kiba was too busy to watch as he attempted to avoid the brutish nin's powerful strikes and thrusts. The swift slice of the man’s kunai was often barely deflected, but still took a toil on Kiba as the force of the man’s blows numbed his arms. Through the drum of blood in his ears as his breathing grew labored, Kiba heard the death scream of the smaller nin and his lips curved in a vicious smirk. Kiba saw the knowledge in his attacker’s eyes; his partner wouldn’t be getting up. Kiba took advantage of the man’s distraction scoring a slice above the nin’s eyes. A significant place, although not a serious cut. Now the rogue nin’s blood clouded his vision as he attempted to fight giving Kiba the advantage. It was a advantage Kiba didn’t need as a blood coated Naruto leapt from the trees, his lips curled in a snarl displaying vicious canines and the lines upon his cheeks so pronounced that they could be mistaken for whiskers... but it was the fiery glow of his red eyes that drew Kiba’s attention.   
  
Naruto arrived upon the clearing with a kunai in his hand, his eyes riveted to the weary Kiba, noting every cut even as he leapt to his side. Fury burned in him, narrowing his vision to only the enemy; he felt a bloodthirstiness he’d never felt before. Naruto was more than ready... eager for the man’s blood. The would-be thief seemed to move in slow motion as he attacked, slashing his kunai towards them. Naruto swiftly grabbed the bulky man’s wrist and gave a sudden twist; there was the sickening crack of bone snapping and an agonized cry from the nin as his kunai fell to the ground. Naruto’s unrestrained rage had taken the man by surprise, a hesitation that cost him his life as Naruto ruthlessly sliced the man’s jugular. The dying man dropped, his life ended in seconds, and without further interest as Naruto savagely scanned the clearing. Only when Naruto saw that Akamaru had eliminated the other nin did he relax.   
  
Kiba saw Akamaru was ok, although stained with blood, even as swept the still slightly feral Naruto into his arms without concern, unphased by the crimson blaze of Naruto’s eyes and his still sharp nails. Kiba hugged Naruto fiercely and immediately began chastising him. “You scared me!” Naruto blinked slightly confused eyes; the red was rapidly clearing leaving a deep blue, his voice was subdued but still managed to express surprised wonder. “I know.” Kiba’s voice was husky as he held back tears of relief. “You’re one of the most stubborn...” Kiba started, then cut off his rant by kissing Naruto; he’d been horrified by the thought that they’d killed him; he knew he could not bear to live without Naruto.  
  
Kiba held him tighter and Naruto could see how terrified he’d been of loosing him. When Kiba broke the kiss he continued. “Wildest, sexiest man I have ever met...” Naruto hated to see Kiba so distressed; he didn’t know how to handle this, to reassure Kiba. Naruto had feared he’d be too late, that Kiba would be dead when he arrived, he was just grateful for Kiba’s arms around him and lay against Kiba’s chest as he thought. “What am I ever going to do with you?” Kiba queried but Naruto knew he didn’t expect an answer.   
  
Kiba drew deep breaths trying to calm his drumming heart and fearing he was scaring Naruto but unable to deny his need to hold him. He never wanted Naruto to take such a serious risk again but deep inside Kiba knew there would be many more times that they both would have to take great risks, it was the life of a nin.   
  
Naruto was baffled, reassuring someone who cared wasn’t a action he’d ever needed to do before, no one had ever been afraid of loosing him before.... Naruto visualized of how Kiba would handle the situation and mimicked Kiba’s suspected response. Naruto looked up, his lips curving in a flirtatious smile; his hand cupped the back of Kiba’s head and drew it down so he could kiss him passionately, then teased. “I can think of several things we could do.” When their lips met Naruto felt lust surge through him and he found he truly did want those things. “Later... I just want to hold you.” Kiba answered his voice low and raspy, the seriousness of his tone eerily out of place for the light-hearted playful man.   
  
As Kiba held Naruto he quietly reconciled himself to the knowledge. Naruto loved being a nin and so did he... loosing each other was a risk they would have to take. Kiba knew this was their life, although the thought of loosing Naruto would always strike terror in him, he could not allow it to interfere with their missions.  
  
Naruto nodded quietly at Kiba’s words and buried his face against Kiba’s chest once more, he was ashamed he’d frightened him so much, he wasn’t used to someone caring if he got hurt or killed. Oh sure they cared, no one wanted a fellow nin to die, but it wasn’t a personal type of caring just a general ‘don’t like loosing a man type’. No one would’ve missed him particularly, a few people would have been sad but that was about it, life would go on as normal... but this... Kiba seemed truly terrified of the thought of loosing him. “I’m sorry Kiba...” Naruto murmured, his voice muffled against Kiba’s chest. Kiba continued to hold him close a few moments more and even when he seemed to calm and released his crushing clasp on Naruto, he still remained with his arm around him. Kiba forced an obviously fake devilish grin but tightened his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, while mock groaning. “Never a dull moment... it’s one of the things I love about you.”   
  
Naruto felt a flush of joy at those words; words he’d always wanted to hear but were afraid to wish for... love. Kiba loved him, although Kiba had said it before Naruto still feared it would disappear like so many times before. Naruto reached up and sincerely, deeply kissed Kiba, a kiss full of need and hope.   
  
As the fear faded Kiba grew very aroused but reigned in his need, he suspected Naruto was only feeling the rush from the adrenaline of the fight and Kiba was unwilling to risk damaging the fragile bond they’d formed by reducing it to just sex. “We should get going, we need to get the scroll to Lady Tsunade...”   
  
Naruto stepped back and nodded seriously, then Naruto looked down at his blood soaked clothes... He glanced at the large nin’s body, feeling very uneasy, and nodded once more. “Yes, we should be going.” He’d never killed a man like that; he’d killed but never with such fury.  
  
Kiba stroked Naruto’s cheek in reassurance and they felt Akamaru lean into them lightly in his own form of reassurance. Kiba understood, he’d heard of his mother’s rage at the men who’d killed his father and Naruto’s fury was not alarming... in fact it was reassuring, there was a chance Naruto was growing to love him as deeply as Kiba loved him.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before they left Kiba shamelessly checked the enemy’s bodies for sign they were sent by someone and not working alone. Finding no evidence of a connection to any village, he concluded it was probable that the nin were thieves hoping to sell the information in the scroll and not mercenary. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief before calling over the news to Naruto who was changing out of the blood soaked clothes in the brief break provided. Kiba was actually grateful that he had something to occupy his mind and keep it from picturing Naruto’s enticing body. Kiba took the dead nin’s weapons, they would not be needing them, and put them in his pack. When he looked up Naruto was ready, having packed away his sodden clothes.  
  
Naruto nodded to Kiba and without a word they took to the trees, traveling hard and not stopping for the evening. They couldn’t take the chance they’d been wrong and the rogue nin had back up coming. By the time they arrived at the village both were exhausted and nearly dragged themselves through the gate and into the administration building.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shizune opened the door and Lady Tsunade gazed upon the two weary nin with horror before quickly hiding her reaction. What had happened to them? This was supposed to be an easy ‘mission’, something to give the two nin a chance to bond! As Kiba gave their mission report Lady Tsunade’s distress grew, she’d unnecessarily placed two of her nin in danger over a stupid fake mission... it wasn’t even a D rank mission and she’d risked their lives.  
  
Kiba could smell Lady Tsunade’s distress slightly above the smell of their sweat covered bodies... although unlike the scent of Tsunade’s distress, the smell of Naruto covered in sweat was actually arousing... leading to thoughts of how much he wished that sweat was from them making love. But Kiba knew even if Naruto was willing to have sex, he wanted more... he wanted Naruto’s love and couldn’t do anything to jeopardize what could be his only chance.   
  
Naruto glanced over at Kiba occasionally as he gave their report; luckily it was only an oral report since it was so high ranking. Naruto wasn’t sure how he or Kiba would have managed to do a written report that was legible. Naruto studied the fatigue on Kiba’s face seriously and became a bit worried. Maybe Kiba hadn’t told him about some small non-fatal injury that had been seeping since the fight. Naruto scanned Kiba’s body looking for fresh blood but Kiba was still in his bloody clothes and Naruto couldn’t be sure... still nothing seemed to bleeding heavily.   
  
Kiba finished the report and a very somber Lady Tsunade nodded, “Go home, shower and relax. You’re both off mission status for 3 days.” Kiba was stunned and made no effort to hide the fact. 1 day was standard, 2 days after a hard mission... 3 days was only given after an exceptionally hard mission, but Kiba wasn’t going to stick around to argue the point... that scroll had to be S level and she had entrusted it to them! Kiba felt a wave of relief at the knowledge they hadn’t failed, that essential document was now safely in Hokage Tsunade's hands.   
  
As he looked away from Kiba Naruto remembered he’d be going back to an empty apartment... empty except for his memories and the pain they brought. He really should make sure Kiba wasn’t injured, he knew Kiba he wouldn’t go get treated... even as Naruto thought it he knew it was a lie, he wanted Kiba to come back to his apartment with him. He wanted to lie beside Kiba and feel his gentle touch, even if it ended in meaningless sex. He didn’t want to be alone even if he was only aiding his eventual agony when Kiba left him... and it would be agony. The thought of Kiba’s words of love only leading to meaningless sex fought with the powerful need Naruto felt, it was more than desire, he knew he’d come to love Kiba and the knowledge was frightening.  
  
Kiba turned and followed Naruto from the room and out to the hall, he seemed very subdued, he hadn’t added a single comment during the whole report. By the time Kiba had finished his report Naruto was looking away. Kiba wished he could blame it on fatigue but his nose told him the truth, Naruto was anxious. As Kiba had followed Naruto out the door he tried to think of a non-threatening way to ask Naruto what was bothering him but the problem became moot as Naruto stopped abruptly. His cheeks were lightly pinkened as he turned to look at Kiba and quickly flared red in embarrassment.  
  
“Can you... Will you come to my apartment with me?” Naruto blushed and looked down at the floor as he spoke, unable to bear seeing the surge of lust in Kiba’s gaze as he got what he’d probably been waiting for the entire mission... his words of love a lie. Kiba was absolutely silent and Naruto began mocking himself. _Why would Kiba want him? He probably had many lovers all over the village, professions of love meant nothing... only words, no more.  
_  
Kiba almost told Naruto no... But then remembered Naruto crying, curled up on his bed before their mission. He couldn’t send Naruto back to there without comfort and let him cry alone. Kiba gathered Naruto close, gently hugging him as he replied softly, “Yes. I will come to your apartment with you...” _but not to have sex with you._ Kiba didn’t add the last part as he wished to because he didn’t want Naruto to feel like the thought had even entered his mind. Even still Kiba was sure Naruto was aware it had... his highly sexual nature now came back to haunt him.  
  
Naruto nodded and started out of the building, then as if by a cruel twist of fate there stood Neji looking at them just as before. Naruto froze, his knees weak from the exhaustion of the trip, it was nearly enough to drop him to his knees. Then like a warm blanket Kiba’s fingers enclosed his, sending a soothing wave of affection and support through him.  
  
Kiba saw the self-important fool who damaged his beloved not once but twice and covered Naruto’s fingers with one hand, giving what comfort he could even as he gave Neji a warning glare.  
  
In reply Neji displayed his remarkable ability to drip contempt without saying a word, causing Kiba to snarl, “Keep going conceited peacock.”  
  
Neji’s eyes turned icy at Kiba’s vulgar behavior, raising his chin slightly in indignant disdain. “Or what, you will attempt to attack me again?” Neji’s cold eyes slid to Naruto and he snorted softly in disgust, Kiba had the moral fiber of a bitch in heat. This was a waste of time. Neji’s next words were deliberately abrupt, laced with his impatience, as he turned his gaze back to Kiba and dismissed Kiba’s reply as unimportant. “I have no need of him.”  
  
Naruto’s nerves were shot; he just wanted to go home. But at Neji’s words Kiba’s fingers twitched where they held Naruto’s and suddenly it was clear why Kiba had attacked Neji when he and Neji had returned from the latest disaster... and why in a moment why he would again. Naruto lifted his eyes from the floor looking up at Kiba with surprise, then reached up and cupped Kiba’s face. Kiba was defending him!  
  
Naruto’s eyes held understanding, acceptance, it was clear he didn’t want a fight. “Kiba I’m tired, he doesn’t matter.” Kiba sighed relaxing his posture although the anger remained, he would not fight, Naruto didn’t want him to.  
  
An insulted expression swept over Neji’s face, Naruto’s words were more degrading than anything Kiba could ever say. Neji walked away, his face set in a mask of false tranquility, while inside he fumed.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Long after Kiba and Naruto left the rank unwashed smell of their bodies reminded Lady Tsunade of the mistake she had made, of how close she’d come to loosing two young men she cared about deeply. It was a error she’d never make again... her matchmaking efforts would stay here, safely within the village, and the memory of the exhausted Naruto and blood soiled Kiba would be a constant reminder how easily good intentions could go wrong.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The walk to Naruto’s apartment was just a blur and the two nin nearly fell though the door of Naruto’s apartment. Kiba eyed the furniture and decided he was much too dirty to sit on it. Kiba sank down to sit against the wall and prayed he hadn’t left a dirt smear down it as he looked up at Naruto. “Go take your shower I’ll take mine next.” Naruto looked embarrassed but didn’t look away as he quietly replied, “I thought we could shower together.” Kiba hid his surprise and smiled with playful self-mocking, “Yeah, I’m so tired you may need to hold me up... and this time there’s no Akamaru to save you.”  
  
Naruto looked at Kiba’s impish grin and his nervousness dissipated, “Come on or I’ll use of all the hot water on you.” Kiba’s low groan as he rose made Naruto offer a hand helping draw him to his feet. For a moment Naruto paused uncertainly then continued to hold Kiba’s hand, it didn’t matter, Kiba would be getting sex so he didn’t need to worry about giving Kiba the wrong impression. They walked into the bathroom and Kiba pealed his soiled clothes off. Naruto tried to subtly study Kiba’s body, telling himself yet another lie about making sure Kiba wasn’t injured... but the places his eyes rested had nothing to do with any possible injuries. His hard muscular thighs, the firm curve of Kiba’s ass... Kiba’s cock flushed hard as his gaze rested on it. Naruto forced his eyes up from Kiba’s tempting lower body and, breathing deeply, attempted to calm his now throbbing erection without much luck. His eyes slid up fine line of hair trailing to Kiba’s navel and over his taut stomach to the muscles of his chest before lifting to meet Kiba’s eyes. The intensity of Kiba’s gaze spoke of his ravenous hunger but he just grinned roguishly and teased gently. “I’ve never heard of anyone taking a shower in their clothes... you better strip and get in here or it will be I who will use up all the hot water.” Kiba reached down with a lithe fluid grace and turned on the shower, straightened and walked in all while Naruto stood mesmerized. If every other part of Kiba’s body hadn’t tempted him to full arousal then that flash of canines when Kiba grinned would have easily done the job.  
  
Kiba was grateful when Naruto didn’t drop his hand as they walked to the bathroom and as Kiba stripped he could see the undeniable longing in Naruto’s gaze as it swept over his body. Then Naruto’s eyes rested on Kiba’s cock and there was no way he could not have an immediate erection. Just Naruto’s gaze had made him hard! In spite of his teasing Kiba was grateful Naruto was still fully dressed, when he looked at Naruto’s sexy body the urge to touch him was nearly undeniable... in the shower he could focus of washing. Naruto stripped and entered the shower, although Kiba tried to keep his eyes away from the seduction of Naruto’s amazing cock, he failed miserably and was not terribly effective at disguising his whimper at the sight of the turgid length topped by a flushed red head. Kiba closed his eyes trying to compose himself, then yelped softly his eyes whipping open as Naruto ran a soap slick hand over his hip and down to slip around the base of his cock, caressing his balls. Kiba arched into his touch blissfully, the sensation of Naruto’s hand too perfect against his needy flesh. Kiba turned to look at Naruto, hoping to see real emotion, that this was not just because it was expected of him and was reassured by the genuine passion on his face.  
  
Naruto took their cocks in his hand, awkwardly stroking them together, and looked up from where his hand was sliding along their cocks his eyes uncertain. Was he doing it right? Kiba’s reaction erased all doubt and Naruto relaxed, enjoying the intoxicating pleasure of Kiba’s hot arousal cupped to his, the slick embrace of his hand slipping over their swollen flesh.  
  
Kiba saw the beautiful blue of Naruto’s eyes gain confidence as he moaned in approval of Naruto’s heavenly touch. Kiba rocked his hips thrusting into the strokes and placing his hand on Naruto’s hip he guided him into a rocking motion which quickly had Naruto moaning loudly and his hand moving faster over their cocks as they neared their climax. The exquisite sensation of Naruto’s cock rubbing against his was ecstasy. Kiba cried out, his hand tightening on Naruto’s hip and his cock jumping in Naruto’s warm hand as he came.  
  
Naruto hadn’t been certain what he was doing but when he’d looked up at Kiba suddenly it wasn’t a matter of right or wrong. This was perfect, the feel of Kiba’s flesh warm and firm beneath his hands as he rested his other hand on Kiba’s broad shoulders, the sight of Kiba’s parted lips as he panted and moaned... and the flashes of his sharp canines teased Naruto heightening his desire. When Naruto felt Kiba’s cock buck in his grasp, the pulse of his cum as it coursed from Kiba’s body covering his hand, it was all too much and Naruto’s orgasm flashed through him powerfully. Naruto’s hand slipped up from Kiba’s shoulder drawing Kiba’s head down and devouring his mouth with a fevered kiss, as his body shivered in rapture.  
  
Naruto drew back breaking the kiss, his moist lips parted in breathless gratication as his body calmed. Kiba couldn’t help it, he dipped his head and placed a loving soft kiss on those perfect lips and murmured, “I love you.”. Kiba drew back and flashed a coy smile, breaking what could have been an awkward moment, he knew Naruto didn’t feel the same way... at least not yet, but he hoped some day. “I think we got more dirty than clean why don’t we finish washing up, I know you’ve got to be exhausted... I definitely am.”  
  
Naruto nodded, his heart was racing and this time it had nothing to do with the amazing orgasm he’d just had. Kiba said he loved him, the words sent a thrill through Naruto followed by a quick spike of fear, he was coming to love Kiba too much... and this couldn’t last, Kiba would leave him. They washed quickly and dried as they walked into the bedroom. Naruto lay on the bed and felt a flush of soul deep pleasure as Kiba drew him close, cupping his body and placing a light kiss on the back of his neck. Then Kiba’s body relaxed and Naruto could tell he’d fallen asleep. As Naruto drifted to sleep, Kiba’s arm lying protectively over him. Naruto knew the only reason Kiba hadn’t initiated sex was probably because they were much too drained to do any more than sleep, but in the morning he would. They’d have sex then Kiba would leave until he wanted sex again... ‘love’ wasn’t forever  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The early mornings rays shone into the room bathing the bed in a golden glow. Naruto rolled onto his side, rising to his elbow he looked down at Kiba. Kiba’s face was relaxed in an almost innocent contentment, Kiba’s eyes opened, for a moment they were confused. Naruto spoke without thought, “You look so angelic...” Kiba snorted softly, surprised into a mischievous wolfish grin and retorted. “Oh really.” Then rose over Naruto playfully pinning him beneath him and nipping his throat lightly. Naruto suppressed a moan and wasn’t sure if he was grateful or disappointed as Kiba rolled off him and rose from the bed giving a pleased laugh. Kiba picked up a pair of Naruto’s clean pants and looked askance, Naruto nodded, Kiba couldn’t put on his dirty bloody clothes and they should fit well enough. With a cheerful shrug Kiba attempted to slip into a pair of Naruto’s pants. “Ok this angel is starving! What you want for breakfast... most of the food should still be good.” Naruto slid from the bed and looked at Kiba curiously he wasn’t going to fuck him... no, ‘make love’ to him? Maybe he was too hungry; Naruto grabbed a pair of pants and turned to go get a shirt for them both. When he turned back the sight of Kiba, his pants nearly painted on his body and displaying every inch of his enticing cock, left Naruto standing stunned as he fought not to react to the strong spike of desire that demanded action. Naruto realized it didn’t matter why, or if it would last, this here... this moment Kiba loved him and it was too perfect to ignore, too longed for to resist. As Kiba gave a roguish happy grin Naruto’s eyes rested on his canines for a moment, his cock stirring urgently... Naruto looked away. He was becoming excited by the sight of Kiba’s teeth again... his skin tingling at the juncture between his neck and shoulder where Kiba had tauntingly nipped earlier. Naruto crossed the room, the shirt he’d selected for Kiba in his hand.  
  
Kiba saw Naruto’s eyes rest on his mouth, his breathing speed and smelled his growing arousal. Kiba’s smile turned devilish, and when Naruto drew near his hands cupped Naruto’s ass drawing him against his body. Kiba nuzzled Naruto’s throat and chuckled, Naruto gave a soft needy whimper. Kiba brushed his tongue lightly over the pulse point of Naruto’s sensitive throat and delighted in Naruto’s shameless bow into his body, the press of his throat against Kiba’s mouth, his lips parted in a yearning soft pant. This was just supposed to be a tease, but Kiba couldn’t help going just a bit further. Kiba closed his mouth over the area and sucked. Naruto mewled wantonly, unconsciously bucking his cock against Kiba’s swollen length. Kiba’s hands tightened holding Naruto firmly pressed into his body and placed soft kisses up Naruto’s throat to his lips. Naruto was trembling in desire, his hungry gasps teasing Kiba and although Kiba refused to give in, he was powerless to draw away. Naruto tasted so good, this had passed the point of teasing and Kiba knew he should step back. Kiba nipped Naruto’s bottom lip, and then slowly traced his parted lips with the tip of his tongue. Naruto mewed desperately, his honest reaction so pure and instinctive that it drew a low groan from Kiba before he claimed Naruto’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Kiba forced himself to break the kiss, his wavering resolve making his hands tighten on Naruto’s ass before loosening as Kiba struggled to regain control and resist his desires. Naruto’s eyes glowed with a soft hue of red and the slight deepening of the marks on his cheeks would have been unnoticeable to any but Kiba, but the sight only served to make restraint even harder for Kiba. As did Naruto’s voice, it had taken on a soft rumbling purr. “Kiba... please no more.” Kiba started to draw back; Naruto wanted him to stop. Naruto’s nails pricked Kiba’s skin through his shirt as Naruto’s hands tightened on Kiba’s back holding him close. “I need you. No more waiting... please.” The soft raspy growl in Naruto’s voice was the final breaking point for Kiba he groaned as his lust overwhelmed him. Naruto’s eyes had taken on a fiery glow, his scars of his cheeks now deeply pronounced and canines long and sharp. Kiba had never seen anyone sexier than his beloved and he could only groan in urgent need as Naruto began nipping down his throat. Kiba shivered in pleasure, his eyes closing at the exquisite bliss of Naruto’s hot mouth upon his skin, the scrape of Naruto’s teeth as they marked a trail down his body toward his straining cock. Naruto almost gently freed Kiba’s flushed cock, pushing his pants down to the floor so Kiba could step free. Kiba looked down at Naruto kneeing before him, his hand wrapped around the shaft of Kiba’s cock, his eyes glowed and Kiba could see the sharp canines flashing through his parted lips. As he looked up at Kiba he licked the head of Kiba’s cock gathering the precum, his mouth closed over the sensitive head and Naruto’s agile tongue traced over the hard flesh before probing in the slit. Kiba gasped loudly in pleasure, then pleaded, “Naruto, Kami! Please! Fuck me, I need you!” Naruto made a low whine that was almost a growl it was so rough, freed his cock and turned Kiba rubbing the hot hard head against the tight entrance to Kiba’s body. Kiba wantonly pressed back, wanting him, needing him inside his body; he didn’t want to wait. Naruto trembled hard, then Kiba gasped as Naruto placed a tender kiss on his tailbone before walking over to the dresser and returning immediately with lube.  
  
Naruto couldn’t do it, as fevered as his body was, as desperately as he wanted Kiba... he wouldn’t hurt him. Naruto coated his cock before once again placing his cock at Kiba’s hot puckered entrance. Kiba pressed back into Naruto’s cock and Naruto caught his hips stilling them even as he continued foraging deep into Kiba’s body. Kiba panted and whined in need but submit to the restraint of Naruto’s grasp. Naruto sank flush, drew back faster and sank deep once more bucking his hips against Kiba’s ass and forcing his cock deeper.   
  
Kiba mewed and whined wanting more, needing the feel of Naruto on him, in him. Naruto started fucking Kiba harder and faster, forcing his cock deep with every powerful thrust of his hips and rocking Kiba with the force of his thrusts. Kiba moaned rapturously in pleasure even as Naruto pushed him down onto the bed dominating him and claiming him, moaning so fevered he was gasping for air then howling in ecstasy, as Naruto sank long sharp teeth into the top of his shoulder and bucking forward into the bed as he came.   
  
For several seconds Naruto remained panting around his bite then as he calmed and his head cleared he released the bite and withdrew from Kiba’s body.   
  
Kiba lay trying to catch his breath and as he did, he rolled over to look up at Naruto curiously. Naruto looked chagrined even as he lay down beside Kiba on his side. “Kiba... I... did I hurt you?” Naruto’s cheeks had a light blush and Kiba slowly broke into a grin, “Naruto... Kami! If you only knew how long I’ve waited and hoped for someone like you. No. You didn’t hurt me.” Kiba cupped Naruto’s head an drew him into a passionate kiss, before continuing sincerely, “You wouldn’t hurt me, even when I wanted you so much I was wanting you to fuck me immediately you still had the restraint to refuse and to get lube.” Kiba loved Naruto so very much...  
  
Naruto felt a small flush of pleasure, then dismay as Kiba’s eyes laughing eyes turned to sorrow. “Will you ever trust me... will you ever let me into your heart Naruto?” Kiba asked quietly but Naruto could see the pain in his eyes. It was at that moment Naruto gave in, it didn’t matter if Kiba may leave him one day. He couldn’t deny he loved him, loved him so deeply that he didn’t want to be away from him. Naruto embraced Kiba to him and replied sincerely, “Kiba I do, I love you... please stay with me.” Kiba smiled the love in his eyes sincere. “I will Naruto, always... for as long as you want me, I will never love another, there is no one like you.” Tears sprang to Naruto’s eyes, he believed him... Kiba wouldn’t leave; Kiba loved him as deeply as Naruto had come to love him. Naruto laid his head against Kiba’s chest and smiled happily.  
  
Kiba closed his eyes, the joy in his heart was so great, then Naruto as always surprised him into a delighted laugh when he absently noted. “We’ll have to get a house... I don’t think Akamaru would like living in an apartment.” Kiba grinned widely as Naruto looked up at him with wide surprised eyes, then they darkened in passion and he cupped Kiba’s head drawing him into a deep and loving kiss.  


THE END OF STORY 1


	5. A PRICE TO PAY (STORY 2)

Neji walked into the Sand Kazikage’s office the sooner he delivered this scroll the sooner he could retire to his suite, soak in a hot bath before dining with the Kazikage tonight.  
  
Neji waited with aristocratic composure as Gaara rose and then gestured for him to approach. As Neji crossed the room to place the scroll in Gaara’s hand his, mind had already dismissed this as being the unexceptional and uninteresting conclusion to his mission. In the morning he’d return to Leaf and back to his more opulent surroundings, he looked forward to sitting in the formal gardens that separated the two branches of the Huuga clan’s grounds, in the quiet solitude with a book. Any book being far more interesting than his fellow nin, he’d grown tired of Rock Lee’s constant babble about insignificant and inconsequential matters... while Lee’s body had been quite pleasing it was minimal compensation for the insipid prattle he endured.  
  
Gaara studied Neji a moment before rising his cool, narcissistic body language said it all, he was not only uninterested in his mission but regarded but the Kazikage of Sand as well unworthy his full attention.   
  
Gaara looked up his teal green eyes as emotionless as statue’s gaze. It didn’t bother Neji, he knew his own held no more expression than the man he faced, this was an unremarkable mission, nothing more. He neither knew, nor cared to know any of the inhabitants of this barren and uncultured village.  
  
When Gaara held his hand out for the scroll Neji merely approached and handed it to him with an aristocratic and aloof air, still without regard for Gaara’s status as Kazikage. Yes, there was no need for further deliberation; this vain nin deserved what Gaara had planned.  
  
Gaara studied the blank scroll for a minute before looking up impassively at Neji. “We with provide you shelter for the night.” Gaara summoned his assistant. “Please show the visiting nin to his accommodations for the night.” Gaara’s aide replied, “Sir.”, bowed and turned to Neji. “Please follow me.” Neji turned and followed the Sand nin without comment.  
  
As Neji followed the nin he was perplexed, he noticed they were not going proper direction. Perhaps Gaara had additional suites in this direction. When they left the Administration building Neji became appalled surely Gaara wasn’t assuming he’d stay at one of the inferior tenements in the village! The nin escorted Neji into a rather plain run-down building and Neji’s eyes widened in alarm, then darkened in offense at the realization... this was the Sand village nin quarters! It housed the Sand nin on hiatus from missions who did not care to pay for an apartment or dwelling of their own... clearly this was a mistake! He was not to sleep in these substandard lodgings! As the Sand nin led Neji to a room and opened the door to the meager accommodations. Neji was outraged, he turned to protest but the nin was gone. He was furious at the discourteous treatment, he was a recognized and well-respected nin of the Leaf village, and this was beneath him... Neji looked around the miserly room, he had closets bigger than this, and the hovel had barely the space for a single thin bed! Neji’s jaw clenched, the obviously addled guide had made an error, he’d always been given a suite the few times he’d come to this drab and arid village, the few times he’d been here he’d questioned why anyone would wish to live here in this desolation.  
  
Gaara watched Neji be led from the office, his face inexpressive despite the rye humor he felt, Neji would no doubt be appalled by his ‘suite’. The room he’d been given was too small to be a regular room, it normally housed equipment and supplies for the modest but very comfortable rooms the younger nin lived in. Gaara dismissed Neji from his thoughts and focused on his paperwork once more. He would see Neji at a later time.  
  
As much as Neji loathed it he couldn’t leave and get own room in nicer place, if there was one in this unrefined village. The Kazikage’s aide would be expecting him here to be escorted back to Gaara’s office in the morning... and this was all an oversight. Gaara would soon realize what his irresponsible subordinate had done and correct this issue... if not Neji could inform him when he dined with the Kazikage tonight him and he would rectify the appalling misunderstanding. The next major insult came moments later when Neji realized... due to the undignified menial lodgings he’d been given there was no bath. He had a choice between using the public bathhouse or enduring not only tonight but also the 3-day journey back to the Leaf village without washing, incomprehensible... Neji glowered at the bed, he wondered if there were even clean sheets on it. Neji nearly shuddered in disgust; he’d have to lay his bedroll on top of it. As much as he regretted doing so, he wouldn’t take the chance. Gathering his clothes and toiletries he reluctantly left his quarters to inquire where the public bathhouse was.   
  
Gaara ate his meal quietly, it was very good and unlike his siblings he did not mind the solitude. The day had been relatively uneventful, except of course Neji’s appearance, but tonight would be quite entertaining. Gaara relaxed a moment until the cook came out as she did every night, and just like every night since she’d been taught to cook she waited apprehensively, but it was not in fear... well not in fear of being hurt anyway. Kumiko was an orphan who Gaara had seen fleeing his gaze one day. He’d followed the young girl into the alleyway where she cowered; it had taken almost an hour to convince her to trust him. Gaara brought her back with him and instructed the head cook to train her. She now had a home and a fine job, her cooking skills were astounding but she still hadn’t lost the fear in her eyes... the fear of failing to please him and everything disappearing on her like it had when she been left homeless by the death of her parents. Gaara gently assured, “Kumiko the meal was wonderful, your cooking skills become more extraordinary by the day.” Kumiko smiled happily and disappeared back into the kitchen. Gaara’s lips curved in a soft smile for a moment, he had no doubt one day she’d be the finest chief in all the villages.   
  
The bathhouse was everything Neji had dreaded it would be, he was actually almost relieved to have returned to the decrepit room he’d mistakenly been given. Now clean, Neji sat on the only available furniture in the room and waited as patiently as was possible for Gaara’s assistant to come escort him to the evening meal with the Kazikage. Neji’s glanced around noting the dirt in the corners of the room, the chipped paint of the walls... there wasn’t even a window to gaze out. After several hours Neji was offended, he realized the Sand nin was not coming and the evening meal was long past. Neji stepped out into the hall, this outrage was inexcusable and he’d had enough. It was time to visit the Kazikage and insist on being given the courtesies befitting a valued representative of an allied village. Upon stepping into the hall Neji’s stomach rumbled noisily, it had been quiet a long time since he’d eaten a light breakfast. A passing Sand nin paused and smiled politely. “Hey sound like you could use a filling meal... try the little shop on the corner, it’s cheap enough for you to afford, all the chuunin eat there.” Outraged, Neji turned but the man had already continued down the hall before he could correct the nin’s preconceptions.  
  
Gaara returned to his suite, soon it would be time to continue Neji’s ‘enlightenment’... it he was due to gain an understanding of how it felt to be on the other side of his ‘relationships’. The soft knock on his door was not unexpected, although a bit undesired. Gaara looked at the picture of Naruto on his nightstand for a moment, this was something he’d gladly do for him, then picked it up and placed it in the drawer. Perhaps Neji would learn compassion... perhaps not, but either way he’d have an understanding he lacked before. “Enter.” Gaara acknowledged tonelessly. The veteran nin on guard duty opened the door and bowed, “Kazikage, the Leaf village nin is here wishing to speak with you.” Gaara gave a restrained nod, “He may enter.” This nin would respect Gaara’s ‘privacy’ there would be no interruptions, no matter what he heard, the man stood aside and Neji strode in his indignation evident in the rigid set of his stance.  
  
Neji had been informed when he arrived at the Kazikage’s building that he was expected, in fact the young nin who greeted him laughed, “I was actually just about to come get you.” Neji gazed coldly at the lean nin until the young man’s smile wavered then faded. “I will call your escort...” The nin who appeared was much older and quite evidently a seasoned nin, he glanced at the younger nin a moment, then nodded, and without comment he turned and led Neji up a flight of stairs, down a hall to a door and knocked softly. At Gaara’s acknowledgement the man opened the door and informed Gaara of his presence. Neji entered boldly, no doubt Gaara had heard of the ill-treatment the aide had subject him to... if not he would leave no doubt that his current lodgings were more that unacceptable they were and insult, both to him and to the leaf village. Neji absently heard the suite door close as he approached Gaara. “As Leaf village rep...” Gaara stood, the light fabric of his pants and form-fitting shirt accenting his lean frame. Neji’s voice broke; a spike of desire coursing through him as he struggled to find the words in his lust fogged brain. “I was wanting to talk to you...” As Gaara gazed at him his aqua eyes were dark and passionate, Neji’s breath quickened. Gaara was very attractive, Neji wondered what it would feel like to have that pale sexy body beneath his, would the skin be as soft as it looked. Gaara approached, the fluid sensuality in his stride made Neji’s arousal grow and his body heat with need. Without a word Gaara leaned forward his supple lips brushed Neji’s, a seductive light caress until Neji was leaning into the press. After a moment Gaara drew back. “Do you want this?” Gaara’s haunting tone asked. Neji nodded and then kissed Gaara deeply once more. Gaara’s hands masterfully slipped over Neji’s skin with provocative slow skims as he stripped him, then encouraged Neji back on the to bed. Gaara’s lithe body, the graceful erotic swivel of his hips as he stripped his own clothes made Neji’s cock throb, the fiery hunger in Gaara’s eyes was thrilling to behold and Gaara’s body as he reveled it was flawless perfection. Neji had never desired anyone more. Gaara’s ethereal beauty held Neji mesmerized and when Gaara leaned down his silken hands glided over Neji’s skin as he skillfully kissed him until Neji was breathless with lust. Gaara broke the kiss to murmur, “Do you want me?” Neji nodded, “Yes.”, he’d never wanted anyone more... to sink into that...  
  
Gaara saw the raw lust in Neji’s eyes and felt a surge of satisfaction. Any guilt was over shadowed by Naruto’s words that had tore at his heart... The scrolls telling Gaara he was ‘deeply in love’, that he’d ‘never seen anyone as perfect as Neji’ and then the one after Neji had cast him aside as ‘a monster undeserving of love’. Gaara asked Neji once more, “Do you want me?” His hands resting on Neji’s hips. With sarcastic, dark humor Gaara waited, it was not his fault if Neji in his vanity misunderstood. Gaara heard the passionate ‘yes’ from Neji and again Gaara covered Neji’s lips in a kiss. Gaara’s arms slipped down to smoothly raise Neji’s legs and he firmly, steady pushed his cock into Neji’s unprepared hole. Kissing Neji through his startled yelp and deepening the kiss as the gasp turned to soft cries of pain. Gaara had a sick feeling in his heart as he felt Neji’s body give and the slight tearing of Neji's body; the slick feel of his blood eased his cock's entry. Neji hissed and turned his head away, panting at the fiery burn but Gaara’s cock was even now slowly moving in and out of his ass, “Ah Gaara!” Neji gasped loudly. Gaara’s thrusts became faster, Neji grunted through the jolts of pain, his breath jarred from him by the hammer of Gaara’s cock and his face flushed. Gaara had no desire to drag this out having achieved the first part of the lesson, fucking Neji’s no longer virgin hole with uncompromising, hard strokes as he neared his climax. Still Gaara felt a bit of compassion and shifted his hips giving Neji the pleasure that he doubted the haughty Huuga had given Naruto before he allowed his orgasm to flow through him.  
  
Neji was shocked by the unexpected invasion, sharp pains flashed through his body taking his breath and leaving him little more breath than to whimper. This wasn’t supposed... the searing stab of pain Neji felt as his hole yielded to Gaara’s cock and tore wiped all other thought from him and he gasped through the seemingly relentless pound of it, every slip of Gaara’s cock over the injured area sending a spear of pain through him... suddenly there was a extraordinary surge of the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt! Neji cried out, and for the first time it was in pleasure. He moaned rapturously, his body bowing up into the contact. Neji’s muscles spasmed, contracting powerfully around the rigid length buried deep inside him and his hips bucked hard as he came. Even after his release Neji’s sated, weary body was left trembling and his muscles rippling delightfully around the unanticipated source of his ecstasy.   
  
Gaara saw Neji orgasm without the pleasure he normally felt when he was with his lovers. Gaara thrust deep and came, hearing the soft hiss from the pale man beneath him as he withdrew. No doubt his cum stung on the lacerated flesh of Neji’s hole, but Gaara knew he was relatively unhurt, his press had been gradual enough not to damage Neji greatly. Gaara rose off Neji, walked over to a basin of water and cleaned himself with out a word. Then walked over and picked up his pants drawing them on and fastening them as he dispassionately informed Neji, “There is water to wash up with here.” Out of the corner of his eye Gaara saw Neji wince in pain holding his breath slightly as he got to his feet, he looked dazed and confused. Slowly Neji walked over to the basin and Gaara could feel Neji’s eyes on him, but did not acknowledge it as Neji cleaned himself. Gaara drew on his shirt and stood stoically waiting as Neji walked over and hesitantly picked up his clothes, then carefully got redressed. It was obvious that his pride hurt as much as his body at the wooden indifference on Gaara’s impassive face. As Neji finished putting on his last piece of clothes Gaara informed him tonelessly, “There is a bath house a block down the road.” Gaara walked over to the door, opened it and briefed his guard. “He can go I have no need of him.”   
  
The next unexpected thing to happen wasn’t pleasant. As Gaara withdrew from Neji’s body he gasped through clenched teeth and nearly cried out at the savage spikes of pain that raced through him. Gaara then got up and walked over to a basin of water on a nearby table and washed himself without seeming to even care Neji was there. As Gaara redressed he turned his cold, emotionless eyes to Neji briefly commenting. “There is water to wash up with here.” Before seeming to dismiss Neji from his thoughts once more. Neji lifted himself from the bed; bracing against the throbbing of his sore body and quietly crossed the room to the basin. Bewildered and uncertain, Neji watched Gaara as he washed his aching, swollen entrance. Gaara was distant, quite obviously uninterested in how Neji was feeling... Gaara continued to dress impervious to Neji’s presence. Neji finished washing and met Gaara’s aloof gaze, he stood fully dressed his face void of any emotion as Neji somberly dressed. When Neji slipped on his last item Gaara informed neutrally, “There is a bath house a block down the road.” His passionless voice reflecting his indifference, before turning and walking over to the door. Gaara opened the door and Neji heard Gaara’s unemotional monotone voice state, “He can go I have no need of him.” Neji’s stomach clenched in a sick little knot, he was just being dismissed without regard... unimportant. Neji’s face heated and he averted his eyes as he silently walked out. The walk back to his room was completed in a numb fog.  
  
After the door closed Gaara sat on the armchair beside the night stand staring at the bed, he couldn’t help the pangs of guilt he felt at the hurt, rejected look that flashed undisguised in Neji’s eyes before he looked away. After several moments Gaara opened the drawer drawing out Naruto’s picture and gazing at it he whispered, “Only for you, anything for you treasured friend.” Gaara sighed, placed the picture on the end table and stripped the bed, his face blank once more he opened the door and requested. “Could you call someone to have these taken to the laundry.” The veteran guard nodded and accepted the sheets then as he turned back to the hall his low voice murmured. “You did the right thing.” Gaara closed the door quietly, the words of the guard brought little solace coming from a man that still believed in corporal punishment, and still it was well meant. Two of his trusted nin had agreed was action was warranted, if not necessary Gaara went to bathe, he’d never needed to more than this moment, he knew the guard was right, but it didn’t change the disgust he felt.   
  
Neji lay carefully still on the bed, the pressure of his body’s weight making it throb, but he could not sleep on his side or stomach... not that he could sleep anyway. The memories of what happened earlier haunted him, but not in the way he expected, he’d never said, ‘no’ or ‘stop’ so it didn’t feel like Gaara had meant to harm him... just use him. Neji remembered the intensity of the ecstasy, it was like nothing he’d ever felt... but the pleasure was tainted, both by the severity of the pain that proceeded it and the continuing ache of his body... but most of all by the icy dismissal. This is what Naruto, Lee and many others with he’d engaged in sex had felt like... most of all the fast, unprepared mission sex. Naruto came immediately to mind, he’d tore him a bit and dismissed it... and they’d continued the mission flawlessly feeling like he did now. While he’d just worried about achieving the mission oblivious to their feelings, he’d used them. Why hadn’t they told him? But Neji knew, deep down he knew; he’d just chosen not to acknowledge it. Naruto’s loving gaze, Lee’s adoring caresses... they’d thought he cared, they’d been willing to suffer the pain silently because they’d wanted to bring him pleasure. Neji sighed, laying his arm over his eyes as if to hide his shame, but there was no way he could hide it from the only person in the room... himself.  
  
Gaara summoned Neji to the office, it was morning, Neji had to return to leaf with the scroll. All the scroll had on it was the words. “It’s done.” As an after thought Gaara unrolled the scroll and couldn’t help adding. “Watch him, make sure he’s ok.” Before once more rolling up the scroll and sealing it. As Gaara waited for Neji, he reflected on the night. How would Neji feel... would he feel like he’d been raped? Violated against his will... Gaara somberly pondered the outcome of this experience on Neji, was there any chance his actions would have some small positive result? Either way it had been necessary, Gaara could not allow Neji’s treatment of Naruto go without retribution and for that reason alone it was worth it.  
  
The arrival of Neji’s escort in the morning was awkward; it was the young nin that had been on desk duty when Neji had arrived arrogantly demanding to see Gaara. The amiable chuunin smiled at Neji without rancor and announced, “I’m Ushi, I’m here to show you to the Kazikage’s office, are you ready?” Neji nodded quietly adjusting the small pack he carried. The Sand nin was pleasantly talkative and required no response merely pointing out a few areas of interest and telling a few bits of information. When they arrived at the door to Gaara’s office the good-hearted man turned with a smile “Well you’re here, gotta go get some rest before my next shift.” Neji touched the chunnin’s shoulder catching his attention, the Ushi looked curious as he turned. “Thank you.” Neji stated softly. The youthful nin grinned, “Look me up when you come back, I’ll show you some of the other points of interest.” Neji gave a slight nod and the cheerful man continued on his way. Neji carefully composed himself before walking into Gaara’s office; Gaara was looking down at a scroll for a moment and looked up as Neji took a position a proper distance from his desk. Gaara’s expression was placid, his gaze the normal inexpressive one that he greeted any visiting nin with... no recognition either positive or negative of their time together, it was as if Neji was nothing but a nameless nin from the Leaf village that was here to receive a scroll for Hokage Tsunade. Gaara walked around the desk holding out the scroll, “This is scroll is to be delivered directly to your Hokage.” Neji acknowledged Gaara’s words politely trying hard not to show the multiple emotions swirling through him at the sight of Gaara. Gaara simply handed him the scroll then returned to his desk and sat. “You may go.” Neji gave a slight bow, nodded, turned and left, a sick feeling washing through him. Neji hadn’t realized how much he’d hoped for anything, any small reassurance that he wasn’t an object that had been used then cast aside without significance... that what they’d done was even remembered... cared about even briefly, but Gaara’s expression had removed all doubt. To Gaara it wasn’t worth remembering no more than bathing or some other menial task.  
  
Gaara wiped all expression from his face; he’d had half of his life to perfect it, to shield himself behind an emotionless barrier where the cruelty of people couldn’t reach him. Gaara had sent Ushi to escort Neji, the ‘young’ man was quite a bit older than he looked and actually a very skilled Jounin that Gaara used when he needed someone under surveillance. Jounin Ushi had a manner that made people wish to open up to him, spill their secrets, and most of all was an observant and experienced judge of character. Gaara was looking forward to his analysis. Neji walked in at a quiet unobtrusive pace, not the bold pompous stride of the nin who entered Gaara’s office only the day before. He stopped and stood a respectable distance from Gaara’s desk, waiting with the proper attention and decorum that a visiting nin to a neighboring village should have in the presence of the ruling body. Gaara rose and circled his desk to stand before him, held out the scroll to Neji. Gaara’s tone was neutral he instructed, “This is scroll is to be delivered directly to your Hokage.” Neji gave an understanding nod and Gaara returned to his desk looking out at Neji with a reserved composure. “You may go.” Neji gave a courteous half bow, then turned and left the room. Gaara didn’t miss the involuntary hope in Neji’s eyes or the pain when he was dismissed without acknowledgement. Gaara sighed staring blankly down at the documents on his desk a few moments before picking up his picture of Naruto and smiling tenderly, then turning and working on reviewing and amending the scrolls.  
  
Neji left for the Leaf village without further word to anyone, there was nothing left to say, it was clear that Gaara had dismissed that night as insignificant. Neji spent the 3 day trip deep in thought, not so much about Gaara, but of how it would feel to look all of his past lovers in the face with the knowledge he had now... the hindsight to see their dejected looks at him after they’d been cast aside. It was within only moments after his arrival back at the Leaf village that he saw the first of many people he’d wronged. Naruto and Kiba were walking out of the mission office as Neji passed on his way to Lady Tsunade’s office. Neji stopped, his attention focused on the man he’d hurt so deeply; the memory of Naruto’s anguished eyes had haunted him. During the trip Neji had come to the realization that he had to apologize and attempt to heal the damage he’d done.  
  
Naruto saw Neji approach with a quickly escalating anxiety, he wasn’t sure if he could keep Kiba from attacking Neji if he said anything hurtful and Naruto knew there was even less chance of stopping Akamaru, who even now had bared his teeth and a low aggressive rumbling in his chest a distinct threat of serous bodily damage at Neji’s proximity. Neji stopped just out of arms reach and Naruto could feel Kiba’s muscles bunch under his fingers where he held Kiba’s arm.  
  
Neji’s eyes slipped over to Kiba, he could see the fiercely protective poise of Kiba’s body, how he wished to attack, and only Naruto’s hand laying gently on his arm stopped him. The words he had to say were not for Kiba or Akamaru, they were not the one injured by his actions. Neji looked at Akamaru cautiously, who was now snarling so viciously that he almost drowned out Neji’s words when he spoke, then his gaze returned to Naruto once more. “Naruto, may I talk to you?”  
  
Naruto’s breath grew short as he held back the slight panic that arose at Neji’s request but, although Neji’s face was inexpressive, Naruto could sense no hostility behind his words. Naruto glanced at Kiba, “I want to talk to him... it will be ok.”   
  
Kiba looked at Naruto with worry then Neji with savage hostility and growled. “If you hurt him I swear the best you can hope for is a med nin reaching you in time.” Akamaru was leaning heavily against Naruto’s leg, still rumbling his distrust and Naruto scratched his head in reassurance.  
  
Neji nodded his acceptance; Kiba’s threat was formidable. Neji had seen the blood fury the Inuzuka clan was capable of... their sole focus on killing the offender... even at the cost of their own life. The only way Neji could survive was if he could knock Kiba out or kill him... blocking Kiba’s chakra wouldn’t save him from at very least an extremely brutal beating and that was if he could survive Akamaru’s mauling.   
  
Naruto hesitantly released Kiba’s arm, this couldn’t be done beside Kiba, the threat of Neji inciting him was too great. “We can talk over here.” Naruto gestured for Neji to step a few feet away. It wouldn’t save Neji from Akamaru, but at least but there was a chance Naruto could stop Kiba.   
  
Neji was grateful for Naruto’s gesture of kindness, it was more than he deserved after the callous way he’d treated him, the brutal rejection of his love... Looking back Neji could remember every loving gaze... and every wave of despair that had darkened Naruto’s brilliant blue eyes. Neji looked sincerely in Naruto’s eyes, how could he ever have caused those trusting, kind eyes to darken in pain. “Naruto I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart I’m sorry...” Neji sincerely avowed, he wished he could somehow find the words to express his remorse. Naruto’s eyes widened, the stunned look on his face said it all, he’d never dreamt he’d ever hear those words. Neji was ashamed; he had been a cold unfeeling bastard. “The cruelty I displayed in my heartless dismissal of you, of the love you offered was inexcusable. I know this means nothing now...” Naruto interrupted Neji, tears shone in his eyes and his voice was husky with emotion as he corrected, “It means a lot... it means so very much to me.”  
  
“Thank you for your forgiveness... I would be honored if we could be friends.” Neji’s lips curved in a small smile that was so very beautiful Naruto would have done anything for it 2 months ago, but good came from the pain he’d gone through. As his love for Kiba had grown Naruto had realized the love he’d felt for Neji wasn’t a true love... he’d worshiped and idolized Neji, the feeling of being accepted by the highly sought after Huuga that half the village desired... being the one he choose was enthralling. It wasn’t the same as the deep love he felt for Kiba, the warmth and bliss he felt at Kiba’s touch... yes, the pain had been worth what he had now. Still Neji’s voice held a warmth and honesty that healed the places in Naruto’s heart that Kiba’s love had been unable to reach. Impulsively he threw his arms around Neji and whispered “Thank you.”  
  
Neji relaxed into Naruto’s hug slightly, fully aware he was only a few feet from Kiba. Naruto released him beaming an ecstatic grin at Neji and replying. “I would love to be your friend.” Neji smiled once more, Naruto was amazing... he held such compassion and forgiveness it his heart, there was no one like him and there never would be. When Naruto released Neji and glanced back at Kiba a look of bewilderment crossed his face, Naruto’s eyes never left Kiba as he said, “We’ll talk later Neji, I’ve got to go to Kiba.” Neji nodded to himself, Naruto truly loved Kiba, and given the devastation on Kiba’s face he deeply loved Naruto as well... he was happy for them. Neji turned and continued to Lady Tsunade’s office, he’d already jeopardized the mission by not delivering the scroll immediately, but deep in his heart Neji knew this moment had been too important to allow to pass.  
  
Kiba watched as Naruto broke into an elated, joyous smile and his heart skipped a beat... Neji wanted Naruto back. Kiba would have turned and left but his body remained frozen in stunned horror, a second later he desperately wished he had left as Naruto threw his arms around Neji. Kiba felt like his heart was slowly being torn out, Naruto still loved Neji... he’d never stopped loving Neji. The urge to flee had left Kiba, now he just wanted to sink down against the wall, but he did neither just stood broken and despairing unable to turn away as the man he loved with all his being became someone else’s mate. Kiba could hear Akamaru’s mournful whimper as he nuzzled Kiba’s hand... it was without words and yet Kiba could feel his pain as clearly as if he’d spoke. Akamaru had come to love Naruto deeply as well.   
  
Naruto rushed over to Kiba, the anguish on Kiba’s face sent a spike of panic through him and Naruto was nearly breathless his heart pounded so hard in fear, “Kiba... please what’s wrong?” Naruto drew Kiba tightly in his arms protectively clasping him to his body. For a moment Kiba remained unmoving then his arms wrapped around Naruto in an almost crushing hug, his head dipped to Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto felt the dampness of Kiba’s tears on his shoulder as he whispered, “I thought I lost you.” Naruto’s breath caught sharply in dismay, he drew back a bit, only enough to see Kiba’s face. “Never! Never Kiba... I will never leave you, are the only one I love, the only one I’ll ever love!” Kiba raised his head and Naruto cupped it kissing him fervently, claiming him. Kiba responded his hands slipping up from around Naruto’s body. The adrenaline rushing through Naruto’s body flared into desire. His hands dropped to Kiba’s shoulders as he broke the kiss to gasp in pleasure at the slow slide of Kiba’s hands over his body feeding the fire that flashed through him. Kiba’s hands captured Naruto’s head drawing him back into the kiss and returning it with such passion that when it ended they were both breathless... and extremely aroused.  
  
Kiba and Naruto heard someone clear their throat loudly and glanced back to see Lady Tsunade standing in her office doorway, her eyebrow quirked but a faintly amused twitch to her lips. “Is this how I’m going to find you two every time I walk out of this office... are you two voyeurs? Don’t you have a home...” Naruto flushed and Kiba gave a wolfish grin as he replied, “On our way now.”   
  
Lady Tsunade nodded and returned to her office as the two love struck nin walked down the hall to the door that lead out side. Tsunade wouldn’t ever publicly admit it but she secretly loved catching the two of them nearly fucking in front of her office... still it was distracting. Tsunade sat down at her desk; Shizune had seen the encounter between Neji and Naruto... and of course also tipped Tsunade off about the activities between Naruto and Kiba outside her door. Neji stood waiting in front of her desk, he stepped forward and handed Lady Tsunade the scroll, his slightly stiff movements betraying his recent ‘activities’, but then she was already fully aware the nature of those activities. Tsunade opened the scroll, read through it and nodded. Gaara had a soft heart; he would be pleased that his actions had produced such a positive result. Neji was still waiting, his bearing relaxed but respectful. Lady Tsunade rose and walked around to sit on the front of her desk looking at Neji seriously, yes there was no doubt... Gaara’s actions had produced a very important change in the young nin. “You may be dismissed.” Neji turned to go and Tsunade rose from her desk placing a hand on his shoulder and sending a pulse of healing chakra through him as Neji looked back curiously. “Good job Neji. This was an important mission, I can see you took it very seriously.” Neji nodded, then continued out of the office. She could see his stride become smoother as he realized what Tsunade had done.   
  
Neji glanced back; Tsunade watched him without expression, then turned and walked into her office. Neji continued down the hall deep in thought, some how she had known... but then she was a legendary Sannin... and the stiffness of his stride had probably been pretty obvious to her. The next person he needed to find was Lee.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END


End file.
